Broken
by peor14
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN – Sintió algo parecido a compasión por la mujer que tenía delante. Y mientras ese sentimiento perturbaba a Draco, lo que más le perturbaba era el horroroso hecho que alguien o algo había roto el espíritu de Hermione Granger hasta dejarlo irreconocible.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling. Todo lo otro es propiedad de inadaze22. Y lo que queda…¡oh, espera! No queda nada, yo sólo traduzco…

* * *

**Prólogo. Cuando mentimos mejor es cuando nos mentimos a nosotros mismos**

Cuando Hermione Granger era una niña, alguien le dijo una vez que la vida era la mejor maestra. Cada lección que nos enseña, cada prueba que nos entrega, permanece grabada en nuestras mentes para la eternidad.

Y aunque ese consejo había sonado como un enigma para la niña de pelo indomable y ojos castaños de siete años de edad, ella nunca olvidó esas palabras.

Sin embargo, no supo lo que querían decir hasta mucho más tarde. Exactamente once años después.

Con dieciocho años la vida le había enseñado todo tipo de lecciones inolvidables: el bien triunfa sobre el mal, todo lo que necesitas saber lo puedes encontrar en los libros, no todo es lo que parece, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer, y no todos aquellos que pasan por tu vida están destinados a quedarse.

Pero esas no eran las únicas lecciones que había aprendido ese año.

La vida también había enseñado a Hermione que la honestidad era algo peligroso e inconstante… por esa razón ella erradicó toda la verdad durante los próximos cinco años de su vida. La honradez nunca le había hecho nada bueno, ni cinco años antes cuando aún tenía dieciocho y la guerra había recién terminado, ni mucho menos ahora. Nada bueno podía ocurrir cuando se decía la verdad.

"_Hermione, la verdad duele, recuérdalo_," le había dicho siempre su madre.

Durante su juventud nunca había creído plenamente en esa declaración, era demasiado vaga para ser considerado como una verdad infalible.

Había aceptado el hecho que su madre estaba sólo parcialmente en lo cierto: la verdad era algo doloroso, pero a medida que pasaban los años, parecía que la verdad también tenía una manera horrorosa de recordar a alguien de su propia insignificancia en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Y ella se había sentido especialmente trivial e irrelevante en los últimos tiempos.

De acuerdo, la verdad podía doler, pero las mentiras… las mentiras podían matar.

Las mentiras son como un ladrón en la noche, envueltas en sigilo. Éstas esperan la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, cortar la garganta del mentiroso y castigarlo por sus pecados y quejas. Parece como si no importara hacia donde corre el mentiroso, hacia quién corre, o incluso, no importa si intenta limpiar su acto… las mentiras esperan lascivas y alegres, para exigir su recompensa. Las mentiras hacen que el mentiroso esté constantemente vigilando detrás de su espalda, paranoico e inquieto. Incluso cuando los mentirosos piensan que están a salvo, no lo están.

Hermione Granger se consideraba más lista que el mentiroso común, por ahora había eludido la captura. Por eso y sólo eso, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma… un poco.

A pesar de todo, Hermione había sido educada para ser sincera y noble, una defensora de todo lo que era bueno y justo en el mundo. Sus acciones y decisiones de hace cinco años fueron un bonito y metafórico "_vete a la mierda_" a la moral y valores inculcados en ella por sus padres, eran la causa de su corazón roto.

Pero su manca de honradez no era el único problema.

Simplemente estaba agotada de las farsas, era tedioso mantenerse al día con qué mentira había dicho a quién. Luego, estaba el simple hecho de _mentir_, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso. De hecho, de niña había sido tan mal mentirosa que todo el mundo podía ver a través de ella. Años de experiencia habían eliminado la sospecha y, aunque era necesario mentir, Hermione no había podido olvidar la verdad: sus mentiras eran agradables a los oídos de los demás, pero brutales para su corazón.

Y su corazón… bueno, no estaba ni segura de que le quedase uno. Era cierto que aún latía y bombeaba sangre por todo su cuerpo, pero se sentía condenadamente hueco, vacío e irremediablemente roto.

Su corazón no podía sentir demasiado, sólo la desesperanza atada al absoluto desaliento. Aun así, ella sentía una especie de agradecimiento a sus destellos dispersos de emociones. No podía soportar sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por las cosas que había hecho a la gente que había reclamado a amar y apreciar. Hermione no necesitaba sentir las consecuencias o repercusiones de sus acciones porque ya sabía lo que sus mentiras le habían costado.

Todo.

Las mentiras habían costado a Hermione Granger su vida como la había conocido hasta entonces, y ya no esperaba recuperar nada de lo que había perdido.

Nunca había sido una idealista o suficientemente estúpida para creer en lo imposible, después de todo, no se diría "lo imposible" si aún quedara alguna posibilidad… un pensamiento un poco complejo.

Encontró que sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar y se espetó una nueva idea que podría asustar a las masas: no sólo Hermione Granger era una mentirosa sino que también le faltaba la motivación para dejar de mentir. Bueno, pensó que los mentirosos no se preocupaban ni por las motivaciones ni por las consecuencias. Sólo apreciaban la rápida solución que las mentiras habían decorado y rápidamente seguían adelante. Pero Hermione sabía que las soluciones rápidas no duraban, especialmente en su caso.

Era como usar un pequeño pañuelo de papel para limpiar un derrame de petróleo.

Así que hace cinco años huyó, empacó su vida entera y huyó antes de que toda la verdad pudiese levantar su horrible cabeza – y ahora, estaba de vuelta. Ya no había motivos para huir por más tiempo o más lejos; lo único que ahora tenía que hacer era mantener esas mentiras que había vivido y respirado durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, se sentía casi culpable por haber huido, por haber escogido el camino más fácil y por haber perjudicado a todos aquellos que le importaban, pero sabía que no había otras opciones disponibles en ese momento. Estaba atrapada como presa de caza en un rincón figurativo -y literal- que hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer, y huyó.

Pero esa era la forma en que los mentirosos vivían sus vidas.

Los mentirosos nunca se quedaban atrapados para limpiar el desastre que habían causado y sentían poco o ningún remordimiento a causa de ello ya que para ellos era un mal necesario, al diablo con la consciencia.

Hermione suponía que tener una consciencia no era un atributo que un mentiroso tenía en alta estima.

Con todas las mentiras que ella había dicho, estaba segura que su consciencia había desaparecido hacía tiempo, en una nube de humo. De hecho, había mentido tanto en los últimos cinco años, que sentía que sus mentiras se estaban convirtiendo en verdades.

Ella había mentido para ocultar y proteger a todos de una verdad dolorosa y para protegerse a sí misma: nobles razones, pero eso no importaba. Lo irónico era que sus mentiras le habían hecho más daño a ella que a sus víctimas. Ellos vivían felices, dichosos e ignorantes mientras que la odiaban, por buenas razones, y ella se había ido para sufrir sola. Ellos se tenían los unos a los otros para apoyarse mientras que ella… ella no tenía a nadie realmente. Pero esas mentiras no eran las peores.

Ni de cerca.

Había peores mentiras que las que había dicho a la gente que amaba, estaban las mentiras que se había dicho a ella misma.

Cuando el mes pasado en el ministerio Harry se había negado a hablar con ella, y mucho menos reconocer su existencia, se dijo a sí misma que eso no le molestaba. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que casi nadie había notado o se había preocupado porque ella había vuelto después de hacía más de siete meses, se dijo que ese hecho no la entristecía ni en lo más mínimo. Cada vez que veía fotos de Ginny con Harry y Ron, Hermione se decía a sí misma que el hecho de haber sido reemplazada en sus vidas no la desconcertaba. No estaba celosa de Ginny.

Y, cuando pensaba en sus padres, Hermione se decía que el hecho que ellos hubieran muerto sin saber de la existencia de su propia hija, no le rompía el corazón. No le molestaba saber que iba a pasar el resto de su vida sola. Y no, tampoco tenía la tentación de salir corriendo cada día de su vida desde que regresó.

Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras.

Y había otras innumerables mentiras que se había dicho, cada una tan dolorosa como la anterior.

El hecho de haberse coaccionado a sí misma para pensar que estaba bien, cuando realmente no lo estaba – _eso_ requirió talento. Aunque lo que requirió aún _más_ talento fue el hecho de decirse a sí misma que la vida mejoraría ahora que estaba de vuelta en Gran Bretaña. Era un más que brillante talento que había recogido a lo largo del camino que había estado siguiendo desde incluso antes del fin de la guerra.

Hermione se mentía mejor a ella misma.

Era tan fácil como cambiarse los calcetines.

En un día cualquiera se podía mentir hasta cien veces, todas ellas ignorando la verdad: Hermione estaba perdida y muriéndose por dentro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** aunque sea un romance no esperéis que estén juntos antes del capítulo 5…y si estáis esperando escenas obscenas, esta no es vuestra historia. El romance es gradual, simplemente porque los personajes han pasado por un montón – y remarco montón – de mierda. De nuevo, no hay obscenidad en esta historia. Está clasificada como M por la violencia, lenguaje y algunos temas poco confortables.

Además, mis caracterizaciones pueden ser algo que no os guste. No os molestéis en decirlo en los reviews. Todo el mundo tiene distintas interpretaciones de estos personajes y creo que voy a dar una buena explicación sobre porqué están actuando de la manera en que lo hacen. También tengo que advertiros que las cosas en esta historia no siempre son lo que parecen y los personajes que en un principio te dan una mala impresión,…puede que la opinión acerca de ellos cambie al final. Quiero dejar bien claro que todos en esta historia son _defectuosos_. Esa es la naturaleza humana en su máxima expresión.

**Nota de la traductora:** Primero, quiero agradecer tanto a la autora (inadaze22) por dejarme traducir su historia, como a mi querida beta Ilwen Malfoy por ayudarme durante el proceso. Y en segundo lugar… yo me limito a traducir la historia así que los reviews que me publiquéis (los cuales voy a adorar por ser mi primera publicación en fanfiction…) voy a intentar hacerlos llegar a la autora.

Así que… ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo?

¡Besos a tod s!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Dos soledades**

**Parte 1. Las túnicas mandarina y las sonrisas son las que hacen que el mundo gire.**

Draco Malfoy ahogó un bostezo desinteresado e ignoró su ruidoso estómago.

Estaba más que cansado y sólo quería irse a casa y continuar con la misión de eliminar su última ex-novia de su casa y de su vida.

Limpieza de la casa… uno de los aspectos necesarios de su recién encontrada domesticidad, y con un poco de esperanza un aspecto a largo plazo. Lástima que lo odiaba. Fuera del trabajo, Draco nunca había sido uno de los más limpios o de los más organizados. Era un niño mimado y malcriado que se había convertido en un hombre. Y con la cantidad de novias que había tenido en los últimos cinco años, Draco nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser organizado.

Pues bien, des de hacía dos días que ya era soltero.

Y se sentía bien – no, _brillante_.

Por supuesto, el destino, Madre y Pansy Parkinson tenían otros planes hoy para él. Planes que incluían un prueba de túnicas programada en el Callejón Diagón… oh, y entre una leve a moderada tortura por su parte.

Sí, había sido arrastrado.

Literalmente.

"_Draco, amor, ¿no querrías venir con nosotras al Callejón Diagón para mi prueba de túnicas?" había preguntado Narcissa Malfoy en un tono azucarado que, aunque fuera raro, había sonado malicioso al mismo tiempo._

_También Pansy había puesto una sonrisa dulce en su cara._

_¿Dulce? Ahora, esa no era una palabra para describir a Pansy o a su madre._

_Fríamente respondió, "Preferiría hacerme a mí mismo un Stupefy."_

Antes de que pudiera echarlas de su casa, Pansy le dijo que tenía algo en su espalda, y antes de que se lo pudiera quitar, en vano, Madre decidió echarle una mano agarrándolo y apareciéndolo al Callejón Diagón. Demasiado mareado de la aparición para poder explotar antes que las cámaras empezasen a disparar, a Draco le costó un minuto entero darse cuenta que no tenía su varita para volver a Aparecerse a su casa.

Mierda.

Draco Malfoy había sido engañado por dos mujeres Slytherin. ¿Qué más le quedaba al mundo por ver?

Se sentía tan estúpido por haber caído en un truco tan fácil, pero la simplicidad a veces era la llave. La simplicidad, después de todo, era el fuerte de Pansy. Madre, por otra parte, era de todo menos simple. Cuando ella planeaba, planeaba a lo grande, así que sabía que el pequeño truco era o bien idea de Pansy o bien un golpe de suerte; realmente no lo sabía – aunque quizá no debería descartar que su madre estuviera involucrada.

Narcissa Malfoy era bastante tortuosa e intrigante, pero sólo cuando ella creía que era necesario. Por supuesto, la necesidad incrementaba cuando tenía que ver con su vida amorosa. A veces, lo tenía convencido que él era quien había tenido una idea que realmente ella había implantado en su cabeza. Los planes de Narcissa ya estaban en acción cuando él se daba cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando realmente.

¿Molesto? Definitivamente, pero esa eran la clase de cosas que pasaban en una familia llena de sigilosos Slytherins que sólo hacían las cosas por beneficio personal.

Esa era la razón por la que Draco estaba hoy en el Callejón Diagón.

Beneficio personal.

El propósito de arrastrar a Draco era simple: cargar con las bolsas de la comprar como un puñetero Elfo– eeem, buen hombre.

Sin mencionar que tenía que continuar actuando como parte de una normal, aunque aristocrática familia, ignorando los lascivos fotógrafos que esperaban fuera de vista para poder captar fotos de todos los magos y brujas famosos.

_¿Normal?_ Draco se burló del pensamiento. Los Malfoy no habían sido normales por un largo tiempo, y no parecía que iban a volver nunca a la normalidad.

La guerra había disminuido considerablemente su riqueza – gracias a las reparaciones de guerra que habían requerido pagar a los mortífagos. De todas formas, no era una cantidad suficiente para quitarlos de la lista de élite. Y Narcissa Malfoy quería asegurarse que la gente nunca olvidara que ellos formaban parte de los pocos privilegiados del mundo mágico.

"¿Mandarina?" Cuestionó Pansy a la vez que se sentaba elegantemente a la silla que estaba cerca de él, casi a tres metros del espejo de Madam Malkin's. Con las piernas cruzas, pacientemente le tendió un trozo.

Draco la miró, le arrebató el trozo de fruta de su mano y la devoró. Todavía masticando la jugosa fruta, frunció el ceño mientras la amenazaba con brusquedad, "No pienses que un trozo de mandarina va a sacarte de mi lista negra, Parkinson."

Un bostezo desinteresado escapó de sus labios. "Ooh, y se supone que debería estar temblando en mis Jimmy Choos?

"Sí." Su respuesta cortante flotó por el aire por un momento.

Ella peló otro trozo y perezosamente se lo metió en la boca con facilidad, con gracia se reclinó en su asiento y se miró las uñas perfectamente cuidadas. "Parece que siempre olvides que mientras que tu desprecio asusta a la mayoría de personas, no hace nada en mí." Sonrío Pansy.

Draco se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa – _casi_.

Después de todo, aún estaba en un vil y asesino estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo, él la miró.

Si existiera un superlativo para describir el "_Más Cambiado desde Hogwarts_", ganaría Pansy "cara-de-perro" Parkinson, sin lugar a dudas. No sabía si eran las atrocidades de la guerra que habían quitado la cordura de su madre y la vida de su padre, o bien su ataque de nervios después de su muerte, o sólo porqué había madurado, pero Pansy Parkinson ya no era para nada repugnante. En los últimos cinco años, había crecido en su aspecto y había ganado una increíble cantidad de equilibrio y madurez. Había aprendido la definición de responsabilidad y lo qué significaba ser un adulto, así que empezó a luchar por lo que creído en lugar de ceder, y adquirió un poco de sentido común. Además, había abandonado las viejas creencias de sangre pura simplemente porque de algún modo había ganado un gran respeto por los hijos de Muggles – y hechizaría a cualquiera que dejara escapar la palabra "_Sangresucia_" de sus labios.

Pansy no era perfecta pero había pasado por muchas cosas después de la guerra y había estado junto a él a los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Sólo por eso ya la tenía que respetar.

Aunque la vida como editora de la más popular revista de alta moda para brujas, "Mágico y Elegante", la tenía extremadamente ocupada y muchas veces fuera de Londres, Pansy había dejado claro que no lo abandonaría.

Y él necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera obtener.

"¿Qué pensáis sobre este?"

Draco miró hacia su madre, que estaba adornada en una túnica verde brillante, y observó con una expresión imparcial como ella daba una vuelta para poderles facilitar la vista completa.

Fue fugaz, y si hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido, pero vio como la frente de su mejor amiga saltaba. Ella no lo aprobaba y Draco esperaba ansiosamente la reacción de Pansy: la Esnob que emerge de las cenizas de una mujer calmada. Elaine, la diseñadora, miraba con orgullo la túnica de su cliente, probablemente esperando que ésta obtuviera la aprobación de Pansy; lo que sin lugar a dudas había tratado de ganar desde que habían llegado. Pansy había utilizado su influencia para convencer a los encargados de cerrar la tienda para los otros clientes durante tres horas, mientras ellos tenían una audiencia privada con su mejor diseñadora, Elaine. Esto permitía a Madre escoger en paz su túnica para la gala de fin de verano. La túnica que ahora vestía era la duodécima que había visto – y aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, esas túnicas eran bastante atroces.

"Pero qué – oh señor, es simplemente _horrible_," Pansy jadeó con horror, sacudiendo la cabeza con la mayor desaprobación y repulsa, "Parece como si estuviera sumergida en una picada de Branquialgas."

Por alguna razón, su brusca reacción no le sorprendió. Pansy se pasaba los días mirando los mejores diseños, trabajando con los mejores diseñadores del negocio, puntuando las mejores piezas de ropa, y buscando los mejores fotógrafos de modelos. Su opinión y experiencia aparentemente pesaban mucho sobre su madre, quién frunció el ceño… y sobre la empleada, quien parecía cabizbaja.

Tímidamente, la empleada morena habló en su defensa, "Si no le importa que pregunte– "

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

"¿Qué tiene de malo, Señorita Parkinson?"

"Esa, es una pregunta excelente, Elaine," Pansy se sentó aún más recta y Draco sacudió la cabeza – ya estaba ahí la esnob, "Primero de todo, el tono que has escogido no va para _nada_ con su color de piel; parece como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Segundo, el corte de la túnica le hace parecer más vieja de lo que es, parece que tiene más de cien años. Debe haber algún tipo de record con eso. Por último, la prenda casi toca al suelo y se ve desaliñada sobre ella. De hecho, _todo_ el conjunto se ve pasado de moda y casi decrépito. Has hecho que la Señora Malfoy pareciera un trozo de hierba que necesita ser atendido – urgentemente."

Draco asintió en silenció. Narcissa parecía molesta. Pansy se comió el último trozo de la mandarina y otra empleada le tuvo lista de inmediato una toallita húmeda para que la usara para limpiar sus manos.

Ridículo.

Elaine se sonrojó y tartamudeó, "Yo-yo-yo puedo arreglarlo–"

"Cálmate". Pansy levantó perezosamente la mano como si fuera a consolar a la mujer. Su voz era autoritaria y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, una hazaña que sólo ella podía lograr. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Un error de este tipo es común para el ojo inexperto, y es fácil de corregir. Mira Elaine, estás pensando "_ordinario_" y yo no te culpo, porque se trata de una tienda ordinaria de túnicas, tu elección es aceptable cuando se está trabajando con la gente común", con eso la cara de Elaine se iluminó, "pero ahora mismo, quiero que salgas de tu patrón de pensamiento rutinario y encuentres algo '_extraordinario'_, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Elaine asintió con tanta vehemencia la cabeza que Draco pensó que su cuello se rompería de inmediato. "Yo-yo puedo hacer eso, señorita Parkinson. No, _lo haré_", su miedoso aunque complacido rostro se contorsionó en uno lleno de determinación.

Pansy sonrió a la joven bruja, "¡Espléndido! Este es el espíritu. Primero, necesitas túnicas más luminosas y yo sé que el tono de piel de la señora Malfoy se ve totalmente impresionante en magenta o en cualquier tono naranja o melocotón durante el verano." Narcisa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. "A continuación, creo que deberíamos intentar algo que no tenga tantos volantes o que se vea de edad avanzada, algo que abrace a su figura pero que no se aferre a ella, algo que represente su edad pero que no la exagere. Por último, debes encontrar algo que caiga con gracia en sus rodillas. Es verano…".

Con una inclinación de cabeza obediente, Elaine corrió alrededor de la tienda vacía, agarrando túnicas del tamaño de Narcissa que coincidieran con el color y esquema deseado por Pansy mientras su madre volvió de nuevo en el vestuario, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; un poco desilusionada con la diseñadora de la tienda. La otra empleada lame-culos, que aún rondaba como ave de presa por allí, fue despedida con un gesto de mano de Pansy.

Gracias a Merlín.

Una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie que los pudiera escuchar, se inclinó y le pregunto en un tono de voz que apenas era un susurro, "¿Cómo está tu padre? Tu madre me dijo que tuvo otra crisis hace dos días y que ahora está de vuelta en San Mungo por unos días."

La cara de Draco se endureció de inmediato. Lucius Malfoy, cuando no tenía uno de sus ataques psicóticos que los forzaba a dejarlo unos días en el hospital; se pasaba sus días vagando por la mansión, enloquecido y delirante a causa los dos años que pasó en Azkaban por sus crímenes de guerra. Con gran dificultad y un dolor agudo en el pecho, Draco explicó lo que pasó hacía dos días. "Trató de pincharse a sí mismo con la espada de uno de los juegos de armadura. Lo salvé convirtiendo la espada en una piedra. En lugar de ser atravesado, tiene una contusión y una hernia discal en la espalda que no le parece ralentizar mucho."

No era una memoria o tema particularmente agradable, o uno que deseara discutir en Madam Malkin's.

"Oh, Draco." Pansy le tocó la mano para tratar de demostrarle su compasión.

No la quería, pero no la dejó ir. "Tengo en mente dejarlo tener éxito algún día," le espetó amargamente.

"No lo dices en serio."

El sacó su mano de su leve agarre. "¿Ah no?", dijo a través de un soplido gutural.

"Tú quieres a tu padre."

Sin ningún tipo de emoción, le contestó. "No confundas mi respeto por amor."

"¿Y que se supone que significa esto?"

Sus siguientes palabras eran exactamente lo opuesto a un día de verano. "Amor y respeto son dos cosas distintas, Pansy" Draco se apoyó en la silla y captó una breve visión de Elaine mientras esta escogía más túnicas magenta. Ligeramente, él negó con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba luchando por conseguir las alabanzas de Pansy. Era bastante patético, pero entendía que la mujer de su lado tenía mucha influencia en el mundo de los negocios; si le gustabas, tu vida nunca iba a ser la misma.

"Y, exactamente, ¿cómo son diferentes, Draco?"

"Tú respetas a los que quieres, pero no tienes que querer a los que respetas."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Toda discusión se terminó cuando Pansy examinó algunas de las túnicas que Elaine había escogido. Inmediatamente, frunció el ceño ante siete de las que había elegido y le dijo que no volviera hasta que encontrara algún tipo de túnicas el cual ella podrías aprobar. Draco no tuvo mucho tiempo para deleitarse en silencio porque cuando estuvieron otra vez a solas, Pansy volvió a la temida conversación sobre Padre. "¿Todavía te habla?"

Casi se encogió ante sus preguntas, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible. Desde que su padre había regresado de Azkaban hacía tres años, Draco pasó cada fin de semana en la mansión con su madre, pero ni una vez durmió. En su lugar, se sentaba en la cama y escuchaba a su padre fuera del dormitorio. Lucius Malfoy rascaba la puerta como un gato y pasaba sus ensangrentados dedos – casi sin uñas – por debajo de la puerta, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a él. El estómago de Draco se revolvió cuando los recuerdos le llevaron hasta su última visita. Padre habló constante y apasionadamente de criaturas llamadas Veagles. Al parecer, estas habían infestado el cuerpo, mente y alma de su padre, lo controlaban, le explicaban el futuro y le decían que tenía que matarse a sí mismo o a toda su familia para evitarles a todos un futuro trágico.

"…_los veagles me han dicho que van a venir los sangresucia y van a sorber el cerebro de tu cabeza…"_

"…_he luchado en contra todo lo bien que he podido, pero los veagles están invadiendo mi cuerpo… y me gusta…"_

"…_vas a ser como yo, sólo espera. No puedes escapar de tu destino, Draco. Ellos vendrán pronto a por ti, hijo. Los veagles te quieren, les gusta tu sangre y tu preciosa piel…siempre obtienen lo que quieren…"_

"…_lo puedo oler en el aire…el olor, el olor a muerte, decadencia, y sangre,… ¿y tú, que puedes?¿Lo puedes oler Draco? Es maravilloso…oh, como echo de menos la sangre…"_

Él palideció ante los recientes recuerdos que aparecían a través de su mente, y respondió la pregunta de Pansy con un suave, "Sí".

Si fuera por Draco, su padre estaría encerrado en el pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo, hasta que muriera o se recuperara. Sin embargo, su destino no estaba en sus manos. Para su gran decepción, el amor de su madre le había cegado en la creencia de que iba a tener una completa recuperación. Ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

Amor, Draco pensó con un movimiento de cabeza, _el amor va a romperle el corazón_.

Él sabía la verdad. Padre no iba a hacer una recuperación milagrosa, estaba demasiado enfermo y demasiado ido para que esto ocurriera. Las batallas a gritos que tenían lugar entre Draco y Narcissa, sólo habían tensado las cosas entre ellos.

"_¡Está empeorando, Madre! ¡Tienes que dejarlo permanentemente en St. Mungo antes de que te haga daño!" Discutía Draco en frente de la chimenea mientras paseaba de un lado al otro._

_Ella no le estaba escuchando y él sólo quería sacudirla y forzarla a ver su punto de vista._

_Narcissa Malfoy se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, mirando a su único hijo recorriendo toda la habitación. "No, no lo está, Draco. No ha hecho ningún cambio."_

"_¿Por qué no escuchas a la razón? ¿Por qué no escuchas a las personas que están especializadas en este tipo de cosas? ¡Dicen que no está mejorando! ¡Estás en negación, Madre! ¡No está mejorando! ¡Tratando de ahorcarse con tapices no es un signo de mejora!"_

_Narcissa se puso de pie y le gritó por primera vez en su vida. "¿Qué saben ellos? ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabe nadie? ¡Va a tener una recuperación completa! No voy a renunciar a mi fe sólo para tú que puedas demostrar un maldito punto, Draco! ¡Creo en él! ¡Los milagros pueden suceder!"_

"_Sí, pueden suceder, pero sólo en los cuentos de hadas." _

_Tomó un poco de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea. _

"_Y nuestra vida es todo lo contrario."_

Ella le había rogado que se quedara con ella en la mansión la primera vez que consideró mudarse meses después del regreso de su padre, pero no pudo. No con su querido padre dando arañazos a la puerta todas las noches, a pesar de los encantos que había colocado en su habitación. Así que Draco rápidamente compró un piso cerca del Ministerio y Madre vivía en la mansión con los elfos que se encargaban su padre de manera regular. Pero, él no la había abandonado por completo.

Nunca.

Draco fue fundamental para asegurar las protecciones alrededor de la habitación de su madre. Aunque la misteriosa enfermedad mental de Padre le había incapacitado severamente sus habilidades mágicas, se negó a correr ningún riesgo al dejar a Madre en la mansión a solas con él.

Incluso aunque se considerase inofensivo.

A decir verdad, Draco respetaba a su madre, más de lo que nunca había respetado a otra mujer en su vida. Ella era tan fuerte como testaruda, y después de la guerra, se había dedicado sacar a delante a su familia sacándolos del fondo del agujero creado por Voldemort. Quería confiar en sus instintos sobre Padre, a pesar de sus malos presentimientos acerca de toda la situación.

Pero ya no estaba seguro de nada.

"Estoy segura que al final todo esto se resolverá," le aseguró Pansy.

"¿Te has vuelto a sumergir al optimismo de mi madre? Él la miró con seriedad, pero su voz era más bien juguetona, para él.

Ella se echó a reír, "Tú también necesitarías un poco de eso. Te has vuelto bastante aburrido desde que te has convirtió en el hombre de la familia Malfoy."

Draco contuvo el impulso de fulminarla con la mirada.

Hombre de la casa.

No era un título que quería a los veinticuatro, pero gracias a su psicótico padre, la carga de ser el '_hombre de la familia_' descansaba sobre los hombros de Draco. Era su responsabilidad la de mejorar el nombre Malfoy en todo lo que hiciera, todo el mundo con quien se asociase, cada mujer con la que saliera en público, e incluso en su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Narcissa requería la presencia de Draco en cada función social donde ella atendía, en cada baile benéfico donde ella era la anfitriona, en cada ceremonia de corte de cinta, mucho a su intenso disgusto. No tenía más opciones en ese tema. Él hacía lo que era mejor para la familia – bueno, o lo que quedaba de ella. No importaba que él _no soportara_ las fiestas, o que prefiriera saltar del más alto de los edificios de Londres que pasar otra noche más dentro de una sala llena de viejos chochos, obstinados y de mentalidad rígida. No importaba que él odiara llevar su 'novia-del-momento' a esas fiestas porque todas ellas, sin excepción, miraban con lujuria a cualquier hombre más rico que él, aunque fuera un anciano.

Y su madre se preguntaba por qué no aún no había sentado cabeza. Draco frunció el ceño.

Por lo menos le permitían mantener una relación de amistad pública con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, quienes le mantenían suficientemente cuerdo durante todas las fiestas que atendían. A pesar de creer en las viejas tradiciones de los sangre limpia (Pansy más que Blaise, quien era un pretencioso en la escuela y salía con cualquiera) sus familias no se aliaron con Voldemort, ni cuando ellos eran aun unos niños ni durante la guerra. De hecho, a causa de su neutralidad, el padre de Pansy y la madre Blaise fueron asesinados un mes después de la última batalla, por la resistencia hecha por parte de los mortífagos sobrevivientes.

Sin embargo, Madre siempre trató de obligarlo a hacer una alianza con los héroes de la guerra, Potter y la Comadreja.

No había ninguna jodida posibilidad de caer tan bajo como para forjar esa clase de tratado con esos idiotas, pero para apaciguar a su madre y hacer su parte en la reactivación del nombre Malfoy, Draco era tan cordial con ellos como le era posible cuando coincidía con ellos, la comadreja chica, o cualquier otra comadreja – a su mayor disgusto. Su madre debería de estar contenta con sus intentos de civismo porque el ser amable con ellos era tan agradable como ser torturado con la maldición Crucius.

Pero aun así, él perseveraba.

Draco no se encontraba demasiado con las comadrejas, gracias a Merlín, pero veía a Harry Potter todos los días en el trabajo, incluso había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con el auror en una serie de casos. Todo el mundo mágico tenía la suerte de que él tuviera una copiosa cantidad de control de sí mismo o de lo contrario no habría sido tan civil cada vez que Potter tiene una actitud con él.

A veces tenía tantas ganas de hechizar al imbécil, que hasta dolía, pero se contenía.

¿Por qué?

La razón era bastante simple – Draco Malfoy amaba su trabajo.

Después de la guerra, Draco, y a insistencia de su madre, se convirtió en fiscal. En un principio lo odió absolutamente, pero después de haber ganado un complicado caso en el que había trabajado duro, se dio cuenta de que esa era su vocación y ya no le importaba el trabajo. Es un buen uso de todo su talento: El estudio de las personas y encontrar sus puntos débiles, aprovechando las emociones de la gente, discutiendo sus puntos, y prestando atención incluso a los detalles más insignificantes. Siendo fiscal, encontró, era algo con lo que destacaba, y algo con lo que podía ser conocido en lugar de por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y el único mortífago que nunca había matado a nadie. Draco Malfoy se hizo un nombre por sí mismo y eso le encantó.

Él pasaba cinco días a la semana destruyendo las defensas de los acusados, argumentando sus casos, presentando pruebas y evidencias, y enviando a Azkaban gran cantidad de mortífagos capturados (sí, el Ministerio _todavía_ los estaba buscando), asesinos, grupos terroristas simpatizantes de Voldemort que atacaban a los muggles en sangre fría y otros delincuentes peligrosos, sin pensarlo dos veces. Él controlaba sus destinos, los sostenía en la palma de su mano y eso le daba una sensación de control; control con el que sentía que había vivido sin durante toda su vida.

Con casi cerca de tres años y medio, había logrado elevarse a los más altos niveles de consideración y respeto por parte de todos los miembros del Wizengamot e incluso el mismo ministro Shacklebot. Es cierto que todavía había algunos que odiaban a la familia Malfoy, pero sobre todo, la gente lo respetaba, los delincuentes le tenían miedo, y otros fiscales querían ser como él. Draco estaba satisfecho; finalmente era el mejor en algo y por fin tenía el control en al menos un área de su vida.

Bueno, dos áreas. Él había plantado a Astoria Greengrass, la última de una larga línea de novias de familias pijas de primera calidad con los que su madre le había juntado. Estaba decidido que Astoria sería la última de esa larga lista de chicas hermosas, pero sin cerebro con las que había salido, y Narcissa Malfoy iba a mantener su culo entrometido lejos de su vida amorosa ... bueno, o lo que quedaba de ella.

"Señor Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson ¿Hay algo que necesiten?" Preguntó educadamente la empleada lame-culos, aguantadora de toallitas.

_A parte de una varita para poder aparecerme de una maldita vez de aquí para comer a casa, no,_ pensó amargamente.

Mientras Draco sacudía silenciosamente su cabeza, Pansy contestó cortésmente, "No, nada, pero gracias por preguntar."

Se aseguró de cerrar la tapa de su irritación. Más que nada, realmente odiaba cuando la gente lo llamaba señor Malfoy. Esto hacía que su corazón latiera un poco irregular y sus ojos escaneaban la habitación para buscar su trastornado padre, pero por supuesto que no iba a decírselo a ella o cualquier otra persona. La joven asintió con la cabeza y se alejó. Pansy se excusó para asistir a Elaine y a su madre en la selección final de túnicas. Desapareció en el vestuario y de inmediato un conjunto de túnica de gala fue expulsado.

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo y Draco hizo una mueca, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia la empleada y se sintió aliviado al encontrarla colgando túnicas.

Era hora de terminar ese viaje de compras del infierno. "Pansy, podéis por favor daros prisa y elegir de una vez un conjunto de túnicas." Le ladró.

Ella estaba totalmente imperturbable. "Espera sólo un momento, Draco"

"Madre," Llamó desde su incómoda silla con una voz aún más exasperada.

"Ten paciencia, Draco" Narcissa contestó, su voz un poco apagada.

No pudo evitar que su rostro se torciera en una mueca de desprecio. Paciente era una cosa que él no era, sobre todo cuando _se estaba muriendo de hambre_.

"Y pongas esa cara de desprecio tampoco. Te hace ver todo puntiagudo como tu padre."

El rostro de Draco cayó.

Oyó reír Pansy.

Miró su reloj mientras su estómago gruñía un poco más fuerte. Eran las dos en punto. El sonido de su estruendoso estómago ajustó su genio de nuevo, "Porque el amor de – Madre!"

"¿Sí?" llamó ella dulcemente. La empleada lame-culos estaba recogiendo una túnica de color rosa eléctrico que Pansy había descartado.

Draco se estremeció involuntariamente al ver ese color horrible. Sus ojos estaban literalmente en llamas por la mezcla de amarillos, rosas eléctricos, verdes lima, azules eléctricos y lavandas brillantes que había visto.

"¿Habéis ya terminado? Me muero de hambre."

Primero salió del vestidor Pansy con una sonrisa, luego Elaine con una mirada de alivio y, por último, Narcissa salió vistiendo una túnica mandarina. "¿Qué opinas, Draco?"

Cuando la vio, su ira y enojo fueron mitigados temporalmente. Para ser honesto, no podía negar que se veía muy bien, aunque fuera su madre. Narcissa Malfoy tenía un aspecto elegante que nunca había desaparecido, incluso después de pasar el tiempo y la guerra. Se giró una vez para obtener su aprobación.

El vestido de la mandarina la hacía parecer más joven y más vibrante. Cuando sonrió, se la vio realmente genuinamente feliz.

En el fondo Draco sabía, aunque ella no había hablado sobre eso (los Malfoy no eran conocidos por compartir sus sentimientos en tópicos tensos), su madre estaba absolutamente preocupada por la condición de Padre. A Draco nunca le gustó cuando su madre estaba triste, le recordaba sus años como adolescente.

De hecho, independientemente de su falta de varita, él se había quedado porque no la quería ver triste. Una mujer triste era una cosa con la que él no podía lidiar. Pero por ahora, ella sonreía. Lo había hecho desde que habían llegado, y no era una sonrisa para nada falsa. "Te ves muy bien, Madre. Deberías comprar las túnicas y unirte a mí para comer." Sonrió y añadió con un gesto para Pansy, quién tenía las manos en las caderas en una forma casi demandante. "Tú también Pansy, supongo."

* * *

**Parte 2. La tortura en su máxima expresión.**

Callejón Diagón.

Honestamente no sabía porque continuaba viniendo sábado tras sábado. El lugar era un ardiente y fétido pozo, lleno de malos recuerdos y nostalgia colocados en las calles empedradas, y estar allí siempre hacia sentir a Hermione un anhelo profundo en su vientre, uno que atribuía a la sensación de hambre, pero que, de nuevo, era una mentira.

Después de haber terminado la guerra hacía cinco años, el Callejón Diagon fue restaurado rápidamente a su esplendor y encanto original y ahora era probablemente más bello que nunca. Ella no había estado allí durante la época de la reconstrucción, pero había oído hablar de eso. El Callejón Diagon se había convertido en una especie de pueblo fantasma durante su sexto año, y en su supuesto séptimo año, cuando las calles estaban literalmente inundadas de brujas y magos hijos de Muggles abatidos que fueron perseguidos por el nuevo sistema que estaba vigente durante el reinado del poder, el horror y la destrucción de Voldemort.

Esos no habían sido buenos tiempos, pero ahora ya formaban parte del pasado.

En silencio esperaba que la historia nunca se repitiese, pero de todas formas ella nunca había sido una idealista y por eso respetaba la balanza entre el bien y el mal. Si había una lección que se había grabado en su cabeza que le había enseñado Ojo-loco Moody, era que había peligros acechando en cada esquina; necesitaba mantener una vigilancia constante. Hermione se había preguntado a menudo qué le había pasado en su ojo, pero rápidamente sacudió la idea de la cabeza. Salió del Caldero Chorreante y dejó que la brisa de verano soplara en su cara y pelo.

Eran mediados de Agosto y Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba. Era esa época del año. Las compras para la escuela estaban en marcha para las brujas y magos proactivos que estaban deseosos de terminar las vacaciones de verano para comenzar las clases. Los estudiantes más reacios probablemente harían sus compras con apuro la próxima semana. Hermione hizo una nota mental de evitar el Callejón Diagon la próxima semana. Por un instante, dio una sacudida al pasado, de vuelta a un tiempo donde esperaba con ansia la llegada de septiembre.

Flashes y destellos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente a toda velocidad. La compra de Crookshanks a Magical Meangerie. Harry. Las observaciones de Parvati y Lavender. Ver a Malfoy en varias tiendas del Callejón Diagon. Hogwarts. Ginny. El enfrentamiento entre el Sr. Weasley y Lucius Malfoy en Flourish & Blotts. Ron. Comprar su primera varita en Ollivander. Dean y Seamus. Comprar plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Fred y George. Hacer pasar a sus padres a través del arco – no.

_Tenía_ que parar de hacerse eso a sí misma.

Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón le dolía por los recuerdos, Hermione aplastó rápidamente las memorias antes de que fueran demasiadas para poder manejarlas. De todas maneras, memorias como esas nunca le habían hecho ningún bien. Probablemente se debería de haber hecho un Obliviate a ella misma hacía ya mucho tiempo si supiera que podía hacerlo sin perderlo todo. Sacudió la cabeza, golpeó los ladrillos correctos y observó como se habría la arcada.

Hermione se abanicó. A pesar de que soplara el viento, era un día de calor sofocante.

Londres y el resto del mundo, parecían estar en una especie de ola de calor. Obviamente, eso no era un obstáculo para las empresas o los consumidores.

Fue recibida por calles empedradas increíblemente llenas, comercios bulliciosos, brujas y magos hablando, niños felices que entrando y saliendo de varias tiendas, niños suplicando a sus padres por surtidos de golosinas y animales domésticos, los vendedores tratando de obtener un beneficio con artículos al azar o de segunda mano, y todo lo demás que acompasaba las vistas, los sonidos, los olores y las sensaciones de Callejón Diagon. Supuestamente reconfortante y familiar, pero para ella ya no lo era.

Y entonces los flashes, algo que trataba desesperadamente de ignorar. Tropezó con algunas personas sin nombre mientras caminaba en la dirección de su restaurante, murmurando disculpas mientras caminaba con su actitud humilde y agarrando su libro de tapa dura con fuerza contra su pecho. Hermione sólo miró tres veces para determinar lo cerca que estaba de su destino. Fue duro, pero ignoró todos los ojos que estaban sobre ella, las fotos que se tomaban discretamente, y su nombre susurrado por más de unos pocos.

"_¿Es esa Hermione Granger?¿Está realmente de vuelta en Gran Bretaña?"_ alguien 'susurró'. Claramente el tacto no era su segundo nombre. Ogros derrumbando árboles a través de un bosque hacían mucho menos ruido.

"_¿Hermione Granger? No sabía que había vuelto. ¿Crees que los rumores son ciertos?"_

A pesar de que trató de ocultarlo, ella se enfadó ante la mención de su nombre... y por los rumores que la gente derramaba intencionadamente.

"_Benditas mis estrellas, sí que es ella. Se ve diferente."_ Susurró otra voz femenina, otra vez no muy discretamente.

El proclamado "Cerebro detrás del exitoso Trío Dorado" estaba en el Callejón Diagón. Aparentemente alguien lo consideró noticia que valía la pena mencionar y empezó a tomar fotos.

Hermione recuperó el paso hacia su destino, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberse aparecido directamente en el restaurante como solía hacer para evitar las miradas, fotos y susurros de las brujas maliciosas.

"¿Hermione Granger?¿Eres realmente tú?" preguntó una voz excitada y familiar desde unos cinco metros delante de ella.

Abruptamente se paró, miró hacia arriba y dirigió una leve sonrisa a Hannah Abbott, quien se estaba acercando a ella.

Las antiguas compañeras intercambiaron un educado pero ligero abrazo antes de que Hannah empezara a ponerla al día de los últimos cinco años de su vida. Se había casado con Terry Boot el año después de terminar la guerra y le mostró orgullosamente su anillo de bodas de oro con orgullo. Hermione le contó sobre su vida en Venecia, Italia, pero Hannah ya sabía acerca de su súbita mudanza.

"Todo se contó en los diarios", le informó Hannah, "Todo el mundo quería saber por qué."

Hannah dejó bastante claro que ella todavía quería saberlo, así que Hermione le suministró una respuesta – una mentira, por supuesto – y esperó que fuera suficiente para saciar su curiosidad. "Necesitaba un cambio de escenario después de la guerra. Venecia parecía el sitio perfecto para ir y tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad por primera vez. Sabía que si no me iba de inmediato, ya no me iba a ir nunca."

Cuando ella sonrió y le dijo que lo comprendía, Hermione suspiró internamente con alivio.

"Así pues, Hermione, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que has vuelto?"

"Cerca de siete meses."

Hannah pareció sorprendida. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Tanto tiempo? Podrías haber escrito o algo."

Otra mentira se deslizó por su lengua. "Estoy muy ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo." Su posición como una de los líderes rompe-maldiciones en Europa, y el hecho de que trabajaba para una empresa privada para romper maldiciones, llamado acertadamente Curse-Breakers, permitía a Hermione el lujo de solo trabajar tres días a la semana. A pesar de que no le importaba mucho el dinero, no podía quejarse, hacía más en tres días de los que algunos hacían en un mes.

La verdad de porque no dejaba que el mundo supiera que había vuelto era porque quería mantener inicialmente un perfil bajo, hasta que estuviera instalada en su nueva casa y vida. Además, Hermione no quería que sus viejos amigos pasaran a verla para discutir con ella los últimos cinco años. Esos eran unos años que quería mantener privados.

"¿Qué haces tú?" preguntó Hermione educadamente.

"Soy propietaria de un centro de cuidado de niños con habilidades mágicas. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer hasta que decida tener mis propios hijos."

Hermione mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara, aunque se estaba empezando a desvanecer. "Esto es genial, Hannah. Parece que lo tienes todo resuelto." Esperó que esas palabras no hubieran salido tan amargamente como le habían sonado en su cabeza.

Por supuesto, la modesta Hannah rápidamente salió en su rescate. "Oh, no. No es perfecto, pero así es la vida, ¿verdad?"

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Hannah inició el temido, "_Recuerdas cuando…_".

Durante la primera memoria del Ejército de Dumbledore, Hermione se quedó parada y permaneció con los labios rectos para evitar hacer una mueca.

Durante la segunda memoria, sonrió porque era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar gritar. Odiaba hablar sobre viejos recuerdos más de lo que odiaba hablar de su papel en la guerra. Merlín, ese había sido un año duro para todos, especialmente para Harry – no, no iba a volver a arrastrarse en viejos recuerdos. No ahora.

"¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Son casi las dos! Tengo que encontrarme con Susan en el boticario. Ha sido realmente agradable volverte a ver, Hermione. Envíame una lechuza cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?" Hannah le dio otro agradable abrazo el cual fue probablemente captado por alguna de las cameras y caminó rápidamente por la calle hacia el boticario.

Durante un minuto entero, Hermione permaneció allí plantada, suspirando en alivio por el hecho que la conversación finalmente se había terminado. Hablar había sido más duro que decidir volver a Gran Bretaña, pero de alguna manera recogió lo último que quedaba de su compostura y salió con fuerza en dirección al restaurante. La camarera del restaurante era una chica de dieciséis años llamada Charlotte. "Está un poco agitado por aquí", le dedicó una sonrisa blanca nacarada a Hermione, "voy a procurar sentarte rápidamente."

Charlotte atendía a la academia Beauxbatons, pero trabajaba al restaurante durante los veranos para ganar suficiente dinero para no tener que pedir prestado nada de sus padres para pagarse los suministros o durante el tiempo en que estaba en la escuela. La adolescente era la mayor de seis hermanos y sus padres era muy pobres. Aunque sabía que no tenía que dejarle propinas, Hermione siempre le daba una pequeña bolsa llena con unos veinte galeones cada sábado – sólo para ayudarla.

Llámalo limpiar el alma, llámalo lo que sea, pero Hermione se sentía mejor consigo misma después de ayudarla.

"¿Le parece bien, Señorita Granger?" le cuestionó curiosamente Charlotte.

"No hay ningún problema, tómate tu tiempo, no tengo nada más que hacer," le ofreció una amable sonrisa a la joven chica y ésta rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar a otra de las camareras de una de las mesas grandes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se sentó en el único puesto libre y consideró leer.

"¡Oh, por Circe! Hermione Granger!" casi se encogió al escuchar esa voz, pero lentamente giró la cabeza.

Lavender Brown – con un bebé.

Sus cejas casi se estrellaron con el techo en estado de shock. No creía que Lavender fuera del tipo maternal, de hecho, estaba segura de que la bruja era anti-niños. Pero, obviamente, situaciones habían cambiado su opinión sobre el tema – o ella todavía era tan descuidada como lo había sido en Hogwarts.

Hasta ahora tenía dos de dos en ver a viejos compañeros de clase que no quería ver. ¿Quién sigue? ¿Draco Malfoy?

"Hey," le sonrió levemente Hermione. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial. Seamus y yo nos casamos el año pasado y este es nuestro hijo, Chase. Tiene seis meses."

El bebé, con apodo 'Chase el regordete' no parecía para nada contento. En realidad, parecía bastante miserable.

Hermione sintió empatía.

Pensamientos problemáticos aparecieron rápidamente en su mente. Era como si todos los que habían ido con ella a escuela se habían casado y se habían asentado cómodamente en sus vidas, e incluso aquellos que no lo estaban aún estaban más cerca que ella de un final feliz. Una sensación de temor se apoderó de ella; era el mismo sentimiento que la abrumaba cuando solía soñar que perdía el tren para regresar a Hogwarts.

Condenada.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Hermione no podía ignorar los celos y tristeza que le subían por el pecho, mientras observaba madre e hijo. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en el mismo lugar, esperando que su propio tren llegara. Incluso después de cinco años, Hermione se sintió como la misma chica que era a los dieciocho.

Ahora, estaba atascada esperando para que empezara la vida mientras todo el mundo había crecido y la había adelantado.

El único pensamiento que le rondaba por la cabeza era: _¿Cuándo empezó todo a ir mal? _

Pero ella ya sabía cuándo había sido, por supuesto que lo sabía. Hermione sabía la fecha y hora exacta cuando todo se derrumbó. El diez de setiembre. No salió de la cama esa mañana con el conocimiento de que ese iba a ser su último día de la vida como la conocía, su último día con amigos, o el principio de su último día con Ron. Pero lo era. Quizás si se hubiera quedado, ahora podría tener la vida como la quería, los hijos con los que había soñado o incluso la satisfacción que ella anhelaba, pero no había tiempo para pensar sobre eso.

No. Ese pensamiento era tortura en su máxima expresión.

"Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Preguntó Lavender.

"Trabajar. Ya sabes cómo soy," Hermione esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de la intensa necesidad de fruncir el ceño.

"Por supuesto." Ella respondió con una sonrisa brillante, pero Hermione sabía la verdad. Lavender no sabía nada acerca de ella fuera del estereotipo que había asumido en la escuela. Sin embargo, ella siguió adelante. "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que has vuelto en la ciudad?"

"Siete meses. El trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada."

Mentir, se dio cuenta, era siempre más fácil cuando no le importaba para nada la otra persona o su opinión.

Por supuesto que Lavender decidió continuar con la forma de tortura de Hannah e inició otras dos rondas del temido "_recuerdas cuando…_".

Hermione quería arrancarse su propio pelo en frustración.

"Recuerdas cuando Neville aturdió por primera vez…"

Durante la tercera anécdota del E.D del día, Hermione rio, pero sonó hueco para sus oídos, porque por segunda vez en ese día, se sentía honestamente como si estuviera intercambiando recuerdos con un extraño con el que no el que no tenía absolutamente nada en común. A parte de ser su compañera de cuarto, colega de Gryffindor, compañera de clase, miembro del E.D, una luchadora en la batalla final, y el hecho de que había pasado unos meses con la lengua hasta la garganta de Ron en sexto año, Hermione y Lavender no eran lo suficientemente cercanas como para tener un intercambio de recuerdos agradables. A Lavender ni siquiera le gustó Hermione durante un tiempo, después de que ella y Ron rompieran.

Se sentía extraño intercambiar recuerdos con ella. Era raro, como un sabor extraño y amargo en la lengua.

"¿Recuerdas cuando traté de hacer un Patronum...?"

Durante el cuarto recuerdo del E.D del día (una memoria la cual no tenía presente), Hermione habló de nuevo porque no estaba seguro de si su pasado en Hogwarts era un recuerdo agridulce o un hermoso sueño. Por un momento, ella no lo quería saber.

Chase empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Hermione inicialmente se estremeció ante el dolor agudo de sus gritos. Lavender se inclinó hacia él y logró calmarlo, haciendo gala de sus habilidades maternas aún torpes. Hermione lo intentó, pero no pudo apartar sus ojos del niño cuando éste ya estuvo tranquilo de nuevo y mordisqueaba sus pequeños puños. Era una pequeña cosa gordita con escaso pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, era adorable. Chase se parecía a su madre, incluso cuando ponía mala cara, pero también podía ver un poco de Seamus en él. Lavender lo hacía botar sobre sus rodillas intentando, sin éxito, animarle y hacerle reír.

Después de unos momentos, se volvió hacia Hermione con una mirada confusa en su rostro. "Ha estado de mal humor toda la semana, y no entiendo por qué."

Con un evasivo encogimiento de hombros, informó, "Los niños de su edad suelen gritar como un alma en pena por varias razones; Puede ser hambre, cansancio, dolor, o por los dientes. Quizás a Chase ya le están saliendo."

Lavender se detuvo como si estuviera considerando la sugerencia y luego sonrió. "Eso explicaría su constante mal humor. Hermione, ¿_realmente_ lo sabes todo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez, harta de la conversación: "Por supuesto que no. Sólo un– "

"Señorita Granger," Charlotte la interrumpió mientras se acercaba a la mujer sentada, con una sonrisa amistosa. Hermione trató de no saltar y huir de Lavender tan rápido como sus pies la pudieran llevar. "Su mesa está lista. Por aquí. Sra. Finnigan, su mesa está casi limpia, ahora volveré para mostrarle su sitio."

Lavender asintió amablemente.

"Gracias," Hermione esperaba no haber sonado tan aliviada de alejarse de su antigua compañera de clase como ella lo había sentido.

Después de decir adiós con al mano a Lavender y a Chase y de algunas promesas vacías de mantenerse en contacto, siguió al lado de la chica.

Charlotte siempre parecía estar perdida en pensamientos inquietantes, lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño y aparecer arrugas en la frente. Hermione cogió la mano de la pensativa chica y le puso una pequeña bolsa con galeones en su palma. "No deberías fruncir tanto el ceño Charlotte, eres demasiado joven y bonita para tener arrugas tan pronto en la vida."

Ella sonrió y deslizó la bolsa en su bolsillo, soltando una risita, "Mi madre siempre me lo dice. Lo he estado haciendo desde que era una cría."

Incluso antes de que empezara a darle el fajo de galeones, Charlotte siempre se aseguraba que la tabla del final de la primera hilera de tablas en el frente del restaurante, estuviera siempre libre los sábados para Hermione alrededor de esa hora, realmente la iba a echar de menos cuando partiera el próximo miércoles hacia Beauxbatons.

La situación de la mesa era perfecta, en una esquina, un poco aislada, y a unos metros de la ventana. Era el sitio perfecto para evitar los ojos curiosos que siempre la estaban observando siempre que iba a Callejón Diagón. Durante ese momento del día, el sol estaba en un ángulo en el cielo, justo por debajo de su pico, donde los rayos se vertían en la gran ventana en la dirección de su mesa, manteniendo un clima cálido y confortante mientras leía y comía.

"¿Preparada para la escuela?" Le preguntó Hermione mientras dejaba su libro encima de la mesa.

"Sí, justamente ayer recogí todos mis libros," contestó Charlotte y segundos después se mordió el labio, descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y añadió, "Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho para mí este verano; todo tu apoyo, amabilidad y consejos. Realmente lo aprecio. Eres realmente diferente de lo que dicen los rumores sobre ti."

Hermione no supo si sonreír o fruncir el ceño por la última frase, pero mantuvo la cara. "De nada."

"Escríbeme mientras esté en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?" Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza.

"Seguro, de acuerdo, pero tú tienes que escribirme para hacerme saber que te has acomodado correctamente."

Charlotte sonrió, asintió y le estrechó la mano.

Cuando Hermione se sentó en su mesa, ordenó un vaso de vino blanco y un trozo de Quiche, el cual nunca se iba a terminar. Cuando la camarera se fue, soltó un leve suspiro y miró alrededor del bullicioso restaurante. Era ruidoso, pero Hermione tenía la extraña habilidad de prosperar en un completo caos. Le mantenía la mente clara y sus pensamientos no vagaban por los lugares donde ella no quería que fueran.

El horror de las prisas de la hora de comer rondaba por el restaurante, y las camareras parecían tan demacradas como se sentía Hermione, pero ellas al menos podían lograr mantener una sonrisa. Ella fracasó en esa misión tan pronto se sentó porque, justo en ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. Pero se negaba a derramar lágrimas. No en público, donde era más vulnerable. Cerró los ojos esperando poder mantener las lágrimas en los ojos un poco más. Flashes de recuerdos volaron por su mente: una discusión… gritos… un gemido… risas… manos… un destello verde. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y se apretó el puente de la nariz con un último esfuerzo de mantener su autocontrol.

Después de haberse calmado completamente, abrió su novela por donde la había dejado y sus ojos cayeron sobre la vieja foto que usaba como punto de libro.

La nostalgia que sintió en su pecho casi destrozó su último estallido de reserva mientras sus dedos desdoblaban delicadamente los bordes gastados como si estuviera hecho de un papel de seda frágil. No era la única que tenía, pero sí que era la última. Quería mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba la foto. No sabía la identidad del hombre que la había hecho o el día exacto que era, pero era uno de los últimos momentos en el que recordaba haber sido realmente feliz. Semanas después, su corazón se encogió y murió. No creía que pudiera a volver a ser nunca más la misma.

Una vez que los bordes volvieron a estar suaves, sus dedos rozaron delicadamente la imagen mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba ese día.

_Hermione sonrió y ajustó su peso de una cadera a la otra mientras hablaba en un perfecto italiano, "Señor, si no es un problema para usted, ¿podría tomar esta foto?"_

_Sus ojos vagaron hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba antes de que él le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, "No es un problema, señora, me sentiría muy honrado."_

"_Gracias."_

Dejó la fotografía boca abajo sobre la mesa y siguió por donde había dejado su novela, una historia sobre una mujer que había perdido el rumbo.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de la gran J. K. Rowling. La historia es propiedad de inadaze22. Yo sólo me dedico a su traducción.

**N/A**. El título está inspirado en una vieja canción de una banda llamada Level 42.

**N/T.** Me siento muy, muy, muy, pero que MUY mal por tardar tanto en actualizar… de hecho, me siento tan mal que en menos de lo que canta un gallo vais a tener el capítulo tres también actualizado. Espero comprar con esto vuestras disculpas…


	3. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

**Capítulo 2. El cruce de vidas paralelas**

**Parte 1. Los faldones de los héroes**

Decir que el restaurante estaba un poco concurrido sería una subestimación.

Era ruidoso y estaba lleno de gente, casi al máximo de su capacidad. Draco realmente no podía distinguir una voz de otra, sino que todas estaban mezcladas en una sola para sus oídos, invadiendo sus propios pensamientos, y dejándole incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Las exhaustas camareras iban de mesa en mesa, tomando pedidos, entregando los platos y bebidas e incluso los postres, todas ellas sonriendo y manteniendo su actitud profesional, pero se veían hechas polvo. Incluso la joven anfitriona parecía nerviosa por la cantidad de clientes en el restaurante. Sus cejas rubias se fruncieron, haciendo aparecer pequeñas arrugas en su frente. Draco estuvo tentado de decirle que las arrugas en alguien tan bonita eran altamente impropias, pero no lo hizo. La frase no hubiera salido de la manera intencionada, sino más dura que suave. Además, ella se veía muy joven, tal vez dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Definitivamente demasiado joven para seducir.

Draco estaba inquieto. No porque no iban a sentarse de inmediato, pero porque se habían encontrado con ese idiota pomposo, Percy Weasley, quien estaba pacientemente esperando a sus propios invitados. Al verlo, Narcissa lanzó una severa en su dirección antes de que el desprecio pudiera mostrarse completamente en su rostro. Pansy izó la salida más rápido que jamás había visto, se rio al ver la expresión de su rostro, se excusó y fue al baño.

Ya era bastante malo para Draco haber de soportar su presencia todos los días en el Ministerio y ocasionalmente haber de trabajar con él, pero Percy Weasley invadiendo su fin de semana con su patético e interminable intento de encantar a su madre con la explicación tediosa de su intricado trabajo como subsecretario en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional... _eso_ ya no lo podía soportar.

"La mejor parte es que trabajamos con comunidades mágicas de todo el mundo."

Bla, bla, bla. Todo lo que había oído salir siempre de la boca de Percy Weasley era mierda.

Cuando su estómago volvió a gruñir, Draco se estremeció y deseó que se dieran prisa de una maldita vez. Había un tope de oh Percy Weasley con el que soportar con el estómago vacío en un día, y estaba llegando a su límite.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de su madre. "Oh, Percy. Eso suena tan interesante." Ella parecía realmente interesada, pero Draco la conocía demasiado. Ella era una Slytherin. Todo iba sobre ambición, astucia, engaño y estatus. Draco sabía que a su madre le importaba una mierda el trabajo de Percy. Apenas le importaba una mierda el _suyo_. La única vez que le había hablado sobre cómo le había ido el día, le había respondido con un asentimiento aburrido y con una respuesta desinteresada, "_Sí, querido, maravilloso_," y lo hizo callar para poder continuar leyendo el artículo sobre su fiesta en Corazón de Bruja en silencio.

Su madre sólo quería que _alguien_ los viera conversando y soplara, exagerando, que los Weasley y los Malfoy estaban socializando, construyendo puentes, comenzando de nuevo y todas esas cosas. Draco conocía su juego, era muy brillante. Ser amable con los Weasley era un movimiento ventajoso que obtendrían grandes beneficios en el presente o en el futuro, y aún más para la carrera de Draco, si alguna vez decidía que le gustaba la política y se postulara para un cargo en el Ministerio. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que las dos familias se conviertan en _realidad_ en amigos era casi imposible, no importa lo optimista que fuera la gente.

Los Weasley lograron salir de la segunda guerra como héroes, los Malfoy no. Era lógica muy simple, de verdad. Cabalgar en los faldones de los héroes para alcanzar sus medios.

Ella había estado cabalgando a Percy como un maldito burro cada vez que lo había visto desde que se había terminado la guerra. Él era, después de todo, el Weasley más alcanzable y ambicioso. Aun así, eso no hacía disminuir la irritabilidad de Draco cada vez que Percy se entrometía, pero entendía el gran patrón de las cosas. En general, estaba exhausto con el acto en el que se veía obligado a ponerse en público y mataría por la oportunidad de burlarse del imbécil sólo una vez. Obviamente, el destino y su madre no le permitirían vivir un maldito día sin ver un maldito _Weasley_. Draco hubiera escuchado su conversación, pero no estaba _tan_ desesperado para el entretenimiento. Bueno, probablemente no debería ser tan malo. Después de todo, Percy era el menos irritante del clan Weasley – por lo menos en su opinión.

Honestamente, escogería al idiota pomposo antes que a su imbécil-de-hermano Comadreja cualquier maldito día –

"Eh, ¡Percy!"

Decir que Draco se puso rígido seria un eufemismo, estuvo a punto de encogerse. No. Esto _no_ estaba sucediendo.

Conocería esa maldita voz en cualquier sitio y tenía que luchar contra el maldito infierno para evitar hacer una mueca al ver a la comadreja, Potter y la otra comadreja entrar al restaurante, vistiendo con ropa muggle. Los dos últimos cogidos de la mano. Draco tuvo que reprimir el mordaz comentario que le subía por la garganta. Le tomó un segundo a Draco calmar su tensión, relajarse y pegar una mirada serena y tranquila en su rostro – la de un correcto Malfoy.

Era maduro y estaba por encima de cualquier rivalidad de la infancia. Sí, _estaba_ por encima.

Weasley, el que había hablado, saludo a su hermano mayor con un estúpido gesto, antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bastante bien," los ojos de Percy se movieron de su hermano a Narcissa, "Estoy seguro que recuerda a la señora Malfoy."

Los tres asintieron lentamente, Potter incluso sonrió. Pues claro que estaban familiarizados con ella. Después de todo, ella era quien había mentido a Voldemort cuando este preguntó si Potter todavía estaba vivo después de haberle alcanzado con la maldición Adava. Narcissa había salvado la vida de Potter, la única cosa que la había mantenido fuera de Azkaban. La mentira de Draco en su mansión, su edad, situación y acciones durante la batalla de Hogwarts lo habían _salvado_. Narcissa los saludó con entusiasmo, educadamente, como siempre. "Es maravilloso volverlos a ver de nuevo."

Draco no le gustó en absoluto verla sacudirles las manos.

_Porque no te arrodillas y les besas los culos aquí mismo, es más efectivo,_ pensó agriamente mientras se levantaba de su sitio, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la comisura de los labios de caer en un ceño fruncido ... y ese ceño convertirse en una mueca desagradable.

Percy continuó explicándole más detalles a Narcissa sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio, dejando a sus dos hermanos y su amigo mirando fijamente a Draco. Y Merlín, le miraban bien fijamente; al menos la comadreja chica, con grandes ojos parpadeantes. Era como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance. Draco fijó sus ojos en ella y sonrió con malicia internamente cuando ella se sonrojó con un tono pálido de rosa y apartó la mirada hacia sus pies, obligándose a dejar de ruborizarse en su presencia. Potter lo miró con un destello de fastidio, pero sin odio en sus ojos. Weasley le miró francamente de mala manera, como un perro sarnoso y rabioso. Draco estaba listo para ver derramarle espuma por las comisuras de la boca. Positivamente salvaje.

"Malfoy", le saludó Potter con frialdad.

"Potter, Weasley, y …" Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano izquierda desnuda de Ginny, "Weasley," Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras con voz aburrida mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia otra parte como si no valieran más de su tiempo – y no lo hacían.

Pasaron otros raros minutos.

Ellos no querían hablar con él y Draco seguro como el infierno tampoco quería gastar ninguna preciada palabra con ellos. Así que permanecieron allí, en silencio. Potter susurró algo en el oído de la comadreja chica y ella sonrió. La otra comadreja todavía lo miraba a él ferozmente. Sin espuma, aún. Qué decepcionante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy?" le preguntó Potter con sólo un borde de cortesía en su voz.

Draco lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "¿_Realmente_ me has preguntado algo tan estúpido?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente intentaba hacer conversación."

"Pues bastante mal en eso…" le dijo rodando los ojos.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que la comadreja chica hablara: "Así pues, Malfoy, he oído que has roto con Astoria."

_Apuesto a que sí,_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, comprobando su apariencia con una mirada casual. Era bonita para ser una Weasley. Vestía con un vestido florecido y sandalias. "Lo hice," fue la respuesta ausente de Draco.

"Pareces llevarlo bien," comentó Potter soltando un bufido. La comadreja pequeña miró severamente a su novio.

"Como si te importara," dijo arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos.

"Lo que no entiendo," Weasley habló finalmente, el desprecio y odio evidentes en su voz, "es porque las brujas incluso gastan su tiempo en imbéciles como _tú_. Sólo eres un vil, pálido, pequeño hurón…imbécil."

"Y ya estamos de vuelta a los insultos," Draco bostezó con desinterés mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, alisándolo hacia abajo. "Había pensado que con cinco _años_ ya habías madurado, pero por desgracia, estaba equivocado." Honestamente, sólo quería que se fueran, tenía dolor de cabeza de hablar con estos tres idiotas. Se frotó las sienes en la rotación de las agujas del reloj. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Pansy? Esa tía lo había dejado solo con la Potter y sus matones, quería estrangularla – a ella o a alguien.

La comadreja sólo frunció el ceño. "Pasa algo, Malfoy?"

Draco ya había tenido suficiente de ese idiota de cabeza roja. "Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pasa algo, Weasley. Tu estupidez desenfrenada me está dando un dolor rabioso de cabeza, así que si eres tan amable de cerrar ese maldito agujero, quizá así podré recuperar un poco de los puntos de inteligencia que he perdido cuando has abierto tu asque–, tu boca."

Potter y weaslette se miraron sorprendidos, pero la comadreja estaba furiosa. Su rostro se estaba convirtiendo en un agradable tono de tomate rojo.

"Tú –"

Draco lo interrumpió mordazmente, "¿dónde demonios está _Granger_ cuando la necesitas? Si tengo que ser insultado preferiría que me insultara alguien con un vocabulario más extenso que el mío. Alguien quien no use los mismos insultos gastados como 'hurón' o 'imbécil'. Quiero decir, de verdad, te convierten en hurón una sola vez y ya _nadie_ lo deja estar."

Notó con gran interés que weaslette se había tensado hasta el punto de parecer estar con todo el cuerpo apretado, los ojos de Potter se habían ensombrecido y enrabiado y la comadreja parecía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de histeria… y todo con la mención del nombre de Granger. Hmm. Interesante. De hecho, muy interesante. Quizás los rumores que se oían por ahí no estaban tan lejos de la verdad como él pensaba.

Todos los titulares se arremolinaron en su mente.

_Héroe de guerra deja Londres, con destino Venecia_

_¿Es el fin del "Trío Dorado"?_

_Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley: "se terminó"_

_El misterio gira entorno la abrupta fuga del "Cerebro del Trío Dorado"_

_Los remanentes del "Trío Dorado" rechazan hablar sobre Hermione Granger en entrevistas._

_¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?_

Draco empezó a abrir la boca para volver a mencionar a Granger, solo para observar sus reacciones y escuchar sus palabras, pero Pansy Parkinson le frustró los planes privilegiándoles con su presencia. "Perdón por haberlos dejado así, me encontré con una lectora charlatana que quería –" La bruja se calló al darse cuenta de que los dos Weasley y Potter estaban con él. La sonrisa que se le pegó en el rostro era tensa y falsa, pero sólo él lo sabía porque la conocía... y sus expresiones faciales no tenían precio. La que actualmente llevaba decía: 'malditos hijos de perra', pero sus labios formaron un saludo frío, "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, es un placer veros a todos de nuevo."

Obviamente eso era una mentira.

Como un perro en celo, la comadreja pequeña soltó la mano de su novio y se pegó a Pansy, para su disgusto evidente.

Pansy _odiaba_ ser tocada y por eso trató de soltarse de su mano, en vano.

"¡Oh, mi!" La bruja más joven exclamó con entusiasmo mientras le apretaba la mano. Por suerte para todos, se había asegurado de que evitar formar un chillido con su voz. "Pansy ¡Es simplemente genial volver a verte! Estaba diciéndole a Harry que esperaba que estuvieras en el Callejón Diagon hoy y aquí estás, ¡en el mismo restaurante que yo! ¡Es el destino!"

Los hombres miraron en silencio – con humor, en el caso de Draco – como Ginny Weasley se reducía a sí misma a la peor lame culos de Europa.

"... El último número de la revista fue simplemente fenomenal. No sé cómo lo haces..."

No era un gran secreto que los Weasley más joven era un aspirante a fotógrafa de moda y vio a Pansy Parkinson sólo como un medio para su fin.

"... Los colores que la modelo llevaba en la página 145 eran sencillamente impresionantes. Los azules eran simplemente increíbles. Tienes un ojo increíble para la moda. ¿Alguien te ha dicho eso?"

Si Pansy hubiera apretado más sus labios para esconder su sonrisa sus dientes se hubieran hecho añicos. "Infinitamente."

Cada vez que la comadreja era entrevistada, ella se elogiaba desagradablemente sobre su sueño como fotógrafa para una revista y como esperaba conseguir una posición en lo que quedaba de año. Era más bien falta de tacto esperar que le dieran el trabajo por quien era más que por su talento, pero Draco pensó que tacto no era una característica comuna en la familia Weasley, sobre todo por la manera en que la comadreja se burlaba abiertamente de él.

Ese sarnoso, desgarbado, pelirrojo, tonto, bastardo inmaduro.

"…Te prometo que no te estoy engatusando cuando digo que eres la mejor editora de revista que he visto en _años_. Lo sé porque, después de todo, he sido una fan de estas revistas desde mi infancia. Merlín, he soñado en trabajar allí desde que pude sostener una camera."

Por otra parte, había estado molestando a Pansy durante casi prácticamente dos años completos para el puesto, le enviaba muestras de su trabajo y recomendaciones entusiastas de su empleador actual (trabajaba como fotógrafa de bodas), y la abordaba en varias formas desde su ascenso a editor senior de la revista hacía casi tres años.

"¿Estáis buscando un fotógrafo? Yo – "

Fríamente y diplomática, Pansy la cortó. "No por el momento, pero te lo haré saber cuándo y si buscamos a alguien para cubrir el sitio," palmeó el hombro de la chica con su brazo libre. Por supuesto que Draco detectó la pequeña, casi inexistente burla que adornaban sus hermosas facciones y luchó para no reírse abiertamente. No era ningún secreto que Pansy aborrecía la bruja pelirroja con una abrasadora pasión inhibida y difícilmente podía aguantar estar en su presencia para cualquier cantidad de tiempo. Él no sabía porque y nunca se lo había preguntado. No tenía energía suficiente para aguantar la perorata y los delirios de Pansy con el desenfrenado portugués que había aprendido después de pasarse meses en la isla de Madeira. Madeira era la meda del mundo de la moda mágico, o eso le había dicho ella.

"Como sabes, yo no soy quien contracta…" le recordó mientras trataba de deshacerse de la mano de la comadreja.

Su misión hasta el momento no había sido un éxito.

Pansy parecía más bien molesta.

"Sí, soy consciente de ello, pero también sé que una buena opinión por tu parte es muy influenciable."

La bruja de pelo negro no se sentía halagada por su comentario, pero resignada soltó un suspiro y dijo: "Bueno, cuando la posición esté disponible, _quizá_ pueda hablar sobre ti."

Draco fue el único que notó que ella no había dicho si serían buenas palabras o no. Tampoco era ningún secreto que mientras Pansy Parkinson realmente disfrutaba que la gente le lamiera el culo, ella no apreciaba los aparentes comentarios que la joven Weasley había dejado después de cada encuentro. Y mientras Draco no estaba sorprendido con su comportamiento (después de todo, era la quinta vez que la veía actuar realmente estúpida en la presencia de Pansy), él todavía encontraba su actitud bastante impropia y disminuía su opinión sobre ella aún por debajo de la que tenía antes, lo que era todo una hazaña. Ella estaba, a sus ojos, tan baja como su bastardo hermano. No valía su tiempo o un segundo vistazo.

"¿De verdad?" La mujer de ojos castaños sonrió emocionada a su mejor amigo y se sonrojó.

Pansy arrugó su nariz, "Sólo si me sueltas el brazo."

La comadreja joven saltó lejos, como si la hubieran escaldado, "Oh, cierto, ¡lo siento! ¿Te he arrugado la ropa? Espero que no. Merlín, se ve tan increíble en ti." Por un período adicional de seis minutos, soltó un rosario sobre el traje de Pansy, a continuación, sobre su estilo personal, luego de lo mucho que admiraba su estilo y esperaba imitarlo algún día, después, acerca de cómo debería considerar ser modelo porque era muy fotogénica.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Narcissa y Percy permanecieron apartados en su propia conversación. Su madre sonreía y Percy se mostraba pretencioso, como siempre. Potter parecía enfadado y avergonzado por la falta de tacto en el comportamiento de su novia. La comadreja miraba a su hermana con horror por estarle lamiendo el culo abiertamente a una falsa y maléfica Slytherin, y Pansy le miraba como si estuviera claramente diciendo, '_si no paras tu esta locura, ayúdame dios santo, porque voy a usar una Imperdonable_' o algo por esas líneas. Draco, por primera vez en todo el día, estaba más que complacido de haber sido engañado para ir al Callejón Diagón.

Justo cuando Pansy estaba sólo milímetros de sacar su varita, la bonita, rubia anfitriona se acercó a ellos y se aclaró la garganta, "Sr. Malfoy, su mesa está lista."

A pesar de que se molestó con el título que le había dado, el momento no podría haber sido mejor.

Ofreció a Pansy su brazo y ella aceptó con entusiasmo.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todos lo reconocible forma parte del gran mundo de Rowling. La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/A.** Tengo intención de ir soltando pistas durante cada capítulo hasta que las cosas del pasado de Hermione no empiecen a salir a la luz…

**N/T.** ¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis otra actualización. Tengo una pregunta que haceros, a ver que os parece, voy a tener a en cuenta lo que decida la mayoría…

Los capítulos de la autora son bastante largos, por eso el proceso de traducción cuesta tiempo. Así que he pensado que ya que ella los divide en diferentes partes, en lugar de subir todo el capitulazo entero, puedo cortarlo por partes, así os podría subir más pronto las actualizaciones.

¿Preferís que lo haga de esta manera o queréis leer el capítulo entero con todas sus partes aunque tarde un poquito más en actualizar? ¡Ya me haréis saber vuestra opinión!

Gracias por los comentarios :)


	4. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

**Capítulo 2. El cruce de vidas paralelas**

**Parte 2. Cenizas, cenizas…todos nos caemos.**

Hermione trató de convencerse a si misma que definitivamente estaba alucinando.

Alguien había debido manipular su jugo de calabaza, o quizás le habían dejado caer un poco de la nueva poción alucinógena dentro de su vino, esa que ahora se había puesto de moda entre los adolescentes; y _esta_ era la razón por la que acababa de ver a Harry, Ginny y Ron sentados al otro lado del restaurante, conversando, sonriendo y riendo alegremente entre sí como si fueran los mejores amigos. Sí, había una explicación. Alucinaciones – eso era lo que eran; invenciones de su hiperactiva imaginación.

El resultado de una broma horrible. _No podían_ ser reales.

Discretamente olió su vino blanco. Parecía limpio. Maldición.

No era como si estuviera viendo otras cosas, como thestrals coloreados de arco iris, criaturas del bosque hablantes, nargles, helipoaths, o cualquiera otra cosa que fuera extraña, ridícula o científicamente improbable. A veces extrañaba a Luna. No, sólo eran sus examigos sentados en un restaurante un día común. Con un vistazo comprobó que de hecho eran reales… e hizo una nota mental de no hacer notar su presencia en ningún aspecto. Con excepción de Harry, quien era más que obvio que se había mantenido en silencio acerca de su encuentro, ellos no sabían que había vuelto. Ninguno de ellos, por otra parte, sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que había regresado. Hermione intentaba mantenerlo de esta manera el máximo tiempo que fuera posible para evitar cualquier desagradable (pero también inevitable) intercambio.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se encontró observándolos discretamente.

Eran los nuevos, renovados y mejorados "Trío Dorado" – por más que lo intentara, Hermione no podía quitarse de encima el sentimiento de que había estado usada, descartada y sustituida por alguien mejor. Harry estaba susurrando y sonriendo a Ginny, quien se sonrojaba con sus palabras. Ron rodaba los ojos a la pareja y hablaba con Percy, seguramente sobre Quidditch. A medida que su mente vagaba, sus pensamientos se dispersaron y se insertó a ella misma en la escena, al lado de Ron, por supuesto.

¿Dónde más podría estar?

Ginny estaría extremadamente silenciosa y atenta a su alrededor. Hermione estaría probablemente sacudiendo la cabeza por algo que hubiera dicho Ron. Harry le estaría sonriendo y Ron estaría sujetándole la mano por debajo de la mesa – cuando no estuviera devorando comida como un maldito salvaje. No podía permitirse de olvidar que hubieran celebrado sus cinco años juntos ese pasado Mayo – si aún estuvieran juntos. Ron estaría hablando de matrimonio y ella sería reluctante por su edad. Era un poco impaciente, pero ese era el encanto de Ronald Weasley. Era su trabajo el de mantenerle lejos de rebotar contra los muros cada vez que se aburría o se ponía nervioso. Secretamente Hermione se preguntaba quien había hecho su trabajo cuando ella había salido de escena, pero trató, sin conseguirlo, de autoconvencerse de su propia apatía.

Pasó tan deprisa que Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de planearlo.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny Weasley se levantaron brevemente y accidentalmente se toparon con los suyos. Después de mirar hacia abajo y lejos, Hermione vio como la mujer se recuperaba ligeramente nerviosa y rápidamente escondía su mirada de shock (y casi terror) antes de volver a sonreír con cariño a su novio. El muy observador de Harry se dio cuenta de los cambios en su lenguaje corporal, pero no pensó en mirar en su dirección. Lo más probable es que él le hubiera preguntado si estaba bien porque ella le hizo un gesto sereno y le besó en la mejilla, recompensándole por su preocupación.

Ya no volvió a mirar más en la dirección de Hermione.

Cuando todo volvió a lo normal (o todo lo normal que podían ser las cosas), Hermione miró hacia la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. Mientras tocaba la imagen, decidió no volver a perderse en los pensamientos de lo qué hubiera podido ser. Había acabado. Su amistad ya no existía. Ese capítulo de su vida había terminado. Habían dejado muy claro que no la necesitaban y ella estaba jodidamente segura que tampoco los necesitaba a ellos – suspiró.

Allí estaba ella, mintiendo otra vez.

Era un mecanismo de defensa fácil. El engaño era mejor que tener que lidiar con la realidad de la situación. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos que le dolía y le quemaba su corazón, tanto que sentía que era una tortura estar en la misma habitación que ellos y no poder hablarles o mucho menos mirarles. Pero esa verdad había dolido más que cientos de las mentiras que se había dicho a sí misma en ese momento. Una pequeña, casi microscópica, parte de sí misma quería tragarse el orgullo, levantarse y andar hacia ellos, disculparse por todas las cosa que había y no había hecho y esperar que ellos la perdonaran – ¡pero qué coño estaba _pensando_!

Era la idea más estúpida en la historia de las ideas; tan estúpida que Hermione se reprendió a sí misma en silencio por ser una idiota.

Definitivamente Ron usaría el peor de los hechizos que conocía antes que pudiera ni siquiera abrir la boca, y entonces la avergonzaría delante de todo el mundo mientras ella se quedaba allí y lloraba entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada, ya que merecía su odio más que nadie. Harry la miraría con desdén y saltaría para apoyar a Ron. Siempre tenía la tendencia de escoger primero el lado de Ron que el suyo, nunca dándole la oportunidad de explicarse antes de lanzar un ataque contra ella. Y Ginny probablemente se iría, incapaz de observar la escena con la consciencia tranquila.

Ella y Ginny se habían estado escribiendo esporádicamente desde el cisma, sólo dos cartas al año. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de sí comunicarse significaba que eran amigas, pero lo dudaba. Contrariamente a las creencias populares, nunca habían sido amigas cercanas; incluso ella y Lavender eran más cercanas de lo que era con Ginny. Durante bastante tiempo se había preguntado por qué. Nunca le había hecho nada, pero en cuarto año, se enfrontó a la chica de tercero una noche en la sala común después que todos los otros hubieran ido a dormir.

Resultó ser que Ginny estaba enferma.

Y los celos eran la causa.

En privado le había admitido que le molestaba su posición en las vidas de Ron – y aún más importante – Harry. Aún después de haber específicamente dicho que no era una chica de héroes, la joven todavía la trataba con un leve desprecio y siempre mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella, sólo para asegurarse que realmente mantenía lo que le había asegurado. Después, en quinto año, se había tratado de infiltrar en el "Trío Dorado" y transformarlo en el "Cuarteto Dorado", pero Ron se dio cuenta y no permitió que sucediera. A él no le gustaba para nada la idea de adoptar a su hermana pequeña en su grupo de amigos…así que la mantuvo en las afueras, junto con Neville y Luna. Ginny había dicho a todo el mundo que había superado a Harry durante tercero, pero Hermione sabía que era una mentira. Se había mantenido cerca de ellos durante todo el año y se había asegurado que Hermione mantenía su palabra sobre la naturaleza platónica de su amistad; el E.D. ayudó a su misión. Ginny no estaba particularmente preocupada por la relación de Harry con Cho Chang, _las dos_ sabían que la chica era un caso perdido a nivel emocional a causa de la muerte de Cedric Digorry, y todo lo que tuvieran no duraría.

El desagrado de Ginny hacia Hermione no disminuyó, ni incluso cuando empezó a salir con Harry.

Cualquier mirada que Hermione le dirigía, cualquier susurro, cualquier sonrisa, era interpretada como si ella quisiera romper su relación para robarle a Harry; y aunque Harry culpó a Voldemort por su ruptura en el funeral, Ginny la había confrontado más tarde esa noche, ardiendo como loca y lanzando amenazas mientras ella se quedaba allí, sin habla. No ayudó mucho que el año siguiente fueran juntos a buscar los Horrocruxes; nada ayudaba para la celosía de Ginny. No el beso que le dio Harry después de encontrarla cuando terminó la batalla final. Ni las noticias de la relación entre Hermione y Ron, las cuales eran la confirmación de la naturaleza platónica de la relación con Harry Potter. Nada ayudaba – bueno, nada excepto la repentina huida de Londres de Hermione.

Por primera vez parecía que Ginny no tuviera ningún tipo de malicia hacia ella, bueno, por lo que había leído en las cartas de la joven bruja.

Pero Hermione entendió que realmente había conseguido lo que siempre había querido: el lugar de Hermione en el "Trío Dorado", lo que puso fin a la 'amenaza' que Hermione planteó mientras intentaba conseguir el corazón del Niño-que-Sobrevivió. Estaba realmente contenta con su huida, Hermione lo podía ver en sus cartas. Ginny la había mantenido al día sobre los acontecimientos en su vida, sobre su vida como fotógrafa de bodas y sus aspiraciones de ser fotógrafa en la revista _Magical and Stylish_, su familia (excepto Ron), y era vaga con sus explicaciones sobre su relación con Harry, como era de esperar. Estaban juntos y enamorados, era todo lo que sabía, pero aquí se terminaba la discusión. Hermione hacía lo mismo en sus respuestas, le explicaba sobre su vida en Italia y sobre el trabajo que la mantenía alejada de Gran Bretaña.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Las cartas de Ginny eran muy frías y desinteresadas, como si estuviera escribiendo a regañadientes por correspondencia y Hermione no entendía por qué. No era como si le hubiera pedido a Ginny escribir, de hecho, ella fue quien escribió primero, justo después de que todo se fuera al infierno. La carta fue un shock dos días después de su llegada a Venecia, Hermione casi rompió un vaso cuando la lechuza había dejado caer el sobre sobre la mesa y sólo respondió para ser educada.

Bueno, realmente ahora ya no importaba.

Hermione se aseguró de mantener la distancia con Ginny a través de sus propias cartas, sólo respondiendo a sus preguntas y algunas veces incluyendo fotos, nunca de ella, sólo bonitos parajes italianos que parecían gustarle a Ginny. Como una de esas estúpidas postales que decían, "_¡Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí!_" Aunque ella no lo deseaba.

Amargura creció en su pecho bastante rápido cuando escuchó la fuerte risa de Ron resonando por todo el restaurante. No le había escuchado reír desde hacía cinco años y eso le causó algo inesperado: le envió una sacudida dolorosa a través de todo su cuerpo, como si alguien metido la mano en su pecho y hubiera sorprendido a su corazón con una descarga de más de mil voltios de electricidad.

Y su mundo empezó a girar. Sus latidos se incrementaban. Su respiración se aceleraba. Su cara se enrojecía.

Parecían estar muy bien sin ella. Parecían muy contentos con su nueva incorporación. Hermione realmente no podía eliminar el dolor, rabia, daño y resentimiento que se presentaban firmemente en su pecho pidiendo ser liberados. ¿Había sido nunca suficiente buena para ellos para empezar? En ese mismo momento, no sentía que lo fuera. Emociones desenfrenadas liberaron un ataque en guerrilla para sus sentidos, rápido y duro, sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de explotar.

Ahora.

Ahora mismo.

Así que sin volver a mirar hacia su meso, Hermione se levantó de su silla, y anduvo con la cabeza gacha en dirección al baño, tratando de mentalmente calmarse a sí misma, sin mucho éxito. Su estómago y pecho dolían y su cabeza palpitaba. Dolía respirar; todo dolía, sus manos temblaban; ¿por qué? No lo sabía. Sólo tenía que ir a un lugar privado – impactó con un cuerpo duro. Pareció como si el tiempo decelerara mientras retrocedía unos pasos y caía duro sobre su trasero. El dolor se le disparó por la espalda y la cara de Hermione se retorció.

Todo el mundo dejó de hablar al mismo tiempo, los clientes dejaron sus pedidos a medias, alguien jadeó, las camareras pararon a media frase, las sillas se movieron, pero nadie se movió para ayudarla a levantarse. Aunque ella era la que estaba en el suelo, sus labios estaban listos para disculparse a medida que sus ojos ascendían… y se clavaban en los frígidos ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todos lo reconocible forma parte del gran mundo de Rowling. La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/T.** Bueno pues aquí está otro cachito. Al final ya que algunas de vosotras me habéis dicho que lo haga como me vaya mejor (pero que no abandone...no temáis, ¡no lo abandonaré!), he decidido ir subiendo a partes, a medida que voy terminando la traducción.

¿Qué os parece por ahora la historia?¿Qué pensáis de esta Hermione? Un poco mentirosilla, ¿verdad?

¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Ayuda a seguir traduciendo saber que hay alguien detrás de la pantalla apoyando mi trabajo de traducción! :)


	5. Capítulo 2 Parte 3

**Capítulo 2. El cruce de vidas paralelas**

**Parte 3. La curiosidad mató al hurón.**

Todo el restaurante contempló con los ojos y las mandíbulas abiertas como San Potter lanzó una mirada llena de odio hacia Hermione Granger quien estaba tirada en el suelo, pasó por encima de su cuerpo y se marchó para regresar a su mesa.

Draco estaba perdido; no sabía si estar intrigado o confundido. Se conformó con asombro, pensando que era una buena céntrica emoción. De hecho, estaba tan asombrado que se había perdido el grito ahogado de Pansy y su abrupta salida de la silla. Todo lo que vio fue un destello de pelo negro que irrumpió sobre la bruja caída, pero primero se cruzó con Potter. Draco Malfoy se pellizcó en el brazo en repetidas ocasiones porque estaba seguro... no, estaba _absolutamente_ seguro de que estaba en la cama soñando y Pansy Parkinson no estaba defendiendo a Hermione Granger.

No, estaba en negación. Sólo era selectivo con la realidad que aceptaba.

Y lo que él estaba experimentando no era realidad.

Draco parpadeó y parpadeó y parpadeó un poco más, con la esperanza de que sus ojos le hubieran engañado. No, no era Pansy quien se burlaba de Potter y resoplaba con frialdad: "Tú, ¡imbécil irrespetuoso! ¿No ves que está herida? ¿Qué _demonios_ te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de ayudarla a levantarse!" y no, seguro que no era ella quien ayudó a ciencia cierta a Granger, quien estaba con los ojos llorosos, a levantarse del suelo y a ir en dirección del baño. Era un extraño, no, una _alienígena_.

¡Su mejor amiga era una alienígena!

Por supuesto, Draco no era el único impactado por las acciones de Pansy. Todo el restaurante, ya sorprendido hasta quedar en silencio por la interacción de los dos héroes de guerra, se quedó sin aliento colectivamente. Potter parpadeó tontamente ante la morena bruja que se llevaba a su examiga lejos con una mano en la espalda. Draco no se perdió la mirada de casi dolor, confusión y una pizca de vergüenza en el rostro de Granger, mientras aceptaba la amabilidad de la otra bruja.

Lentamente todo volvió a la normalidad, pero la cabeza de Draco dolía por todos los pensamientos que corrían a través de su mente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba realmente desconcertado, y no era un sentimiento demasiado agradable. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué Pansy había saltado a favor de Granger? ¿Por qué había reprendido a Potter? ¿Qué había pasado entre Potter y Granger? Demonios, ¿qué había pasado entre Granger y el mundo? ¿Eran ciertos los rumores? ¿Estaba terminado el "Trío Dorado" original? ¿Cuándo había vuelto Granger a Gran Bretaña? ¿Por qué le importaba a él nada de eso?

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" le preguntó su madre después de lo que parecían horas de silencio entre ellos, pero realmente solo habían sido unos minutos después que el negocio en el restaurante volviera a la normalidad.

"Estoy tan confundido como tú, Madre," fue su más sincera contestación, pero iba a obtener algunas malditas respuestas.

Pronto.

"Ser despreciada por alguien quien había sido su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo – ¡vaya cobarde! Esa _pobre_ chica," simpatizó su madre, mirando a la mesa donde las comadrejas, Potter y Percy estaban sentados, hablando en voz baja (o discutiendo) entre ellos. Ella lanzó una mirada escandalizada. "_No puedo creer_ que ni siquiera se haya disculpado o la haya ayudado a levantarse. Qué grosero – y Pansy, no sabía que eran lo suficientemente cercanas como para defenderla."

Draco mordió un trozo de solomillo y masticó cuidadosamente. No sabía qué demonios más pensar con todas las imposibilidades sucediendo.

El momento de parloteo con ira de Narcissa Malfoy estaba lejos de haberse terminado, "ni siquiera la había visto por aquí. ¿Crees que está sentada con alguien? Tal vez – " Mentalmente, Draco apretó un botón de silencio y sus pensamientos corrieron salvajemente. Mordió otro trozo, sin darle la respuesta que él ya sabía.

Hermione Granger estaba definitiva y sorpresivamente sola.

Draco la había visto en su pequeña mesa en una esquina de la pared, absorta en su fiel libro, casi al mismo instante que se habían acomodado. Reconoció su presencia – había oído que hacia un tiempo que había vuelto así que su presencia no era un choque – y siguió su camino, bueno, seguramente porque iría a sentarse con sus amigos una vez saliera de su mundo de ficción.

Obviamente se había equivocado.

El enfrentamiento y la reacción salvaje de Pansy estarían en los diarios de mañana, estaba casi seguro de ello. Sin embargo, Draco sintió una punzada de simpatía por la rata de biblioteca, no mucho, sólo un pinchazo. Para ser honesto, no la odiaba tanto como odiaba a Potter y su comadreja. La sabe-lo-todo Granger apenas había causado sensación en su radar de odio, de hecho, Draco sólo la odiaba porque era la mejor amiga de San Potter y su compañero inarticulado, las perdiciones de su existencia. Y ahora que ella ya no lo era, podía justificar la razón de su falta de odio hacia ella. Era, sin embargo, la bruja más irritante de Gran Bretaña, según su opinión cuando era un chico de dieciséis años de edad.

Nadie podía negar su genialidad, lo cual lo enfurecía sin fin. Draco pasó seis años molestándola, diciéndole que él era mejor que ella a causa de su sangre, y ella lo arrasaba en cualquier asunto académico, desafiaba cualquier tipo de lógica con la que había sido enseñado a creer como cierta – lógica que había abandonado después de la guerra. Él lo había perdido casi todo (incluso su vida) a causa de una maldita teoría que era claramente errónea, y que _era_ ilógica para él. Aun así, Granger era intocable en la escuela y lo que le enfurecía más a él cuando tenía los dieciséis es que ni siquiera podía pretender quedar segundo después de ella. Ese lugar pertenecía al friki, Theodore Nott, y aun así era un _muy_ distante segundo lugar.

Draco Malfoy se había instalado en sexto lugar, detrás de dos Ravenclaws y un maldito Hufflepuff.

Pero ahora honestamente no podía decir que la odiaba con la misma pasión que odiaba a Potter o a Weasley, no podía decir que la odiaba igual que cuando tenía los dieciséis. No sabía suficiente de ella para poder odiarla, lo que nunca le había aturado hasta entonces, pero Draco había crecido, era un poco más maduro y listo, y tenía en posesión una consciencia de la cual hacia caso – si gritaba suficiente o le hacía sentir demasiado culpable. Llevaba su consciencia como un accesorio, como el brote llamativo esmeralda que su madre llevaba fielmente; olvidada hasta que era necesaria para hacer cualquier declaración.

Incluso su consciencia le había dicho que no la conocía lo suficientemente como para odiarla.

A parte de los rumores dispersos que había escuchado sobre ella los pasados cinco años, Draco sólo sabía que ella vomitaba cualquier tipo de información como una maldita fuente, que era hija de muggles, Gryffindor que casi termina en Ravenclaw, y que tenía una pasión desenfrenada por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Era todo lo que sabía sobre ella... y para ser honesto, realmente le importaba una mierda. Lo que Draco Malfoy sentía por Hermione Granger era indiferencia, no odio. Quería decir que su indiferencia era a causa de su condición de sangre, que gastar emociones con alguien como ella era inútil. Sin embargo, su indiferencia era sólo porque no conocía lo suficiente como para importarle.

"¿…la has visto cuando ha entrado?"

Él no llegó a contestar a su madre, en su lugar, seguía comiendo, aún perdido entre sus pensamientos.

_Claro_ que la había visto. Era algo difícil _no_ hacerlo. Aparte de su pelo horrible y su ropa muggle desaliñada, Hermione Granger, mascota al extremo de los profesores y la persona que había salvado la vida de Potter y su tonto compañero en innumerables ocasiones (muy a su desprecio), tenía un aura inexplicable a su alrededor. A pesar de que había disminuido drásticamente desde la última vez que la había visto, ella aún se las arreglaba para brillar. Los rayos de sol filtrados a través de la ventana que quedaba a su izquierda no ayudaban a reprimirlo. En el momento que se habían sentado, no había podido ver su rostro detrás de su libro, pero él sabía que era ella. Draco no la había visto desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Era como si ella hubiera desaparecido en un puf de polvo meses después tras la caída de Voldemort, casi había olvidado que existía. Rumores fidedignos dijeron que muy repentinamente había aceptado un trabajo como rompedora de maldiciones en un banco mágico italiano meses después del final de la guerra, y que por eso se fue.

Aparentemente, estaba de vuelta, y Draco, aunque apático, estaba ligeramente intrigado.

¿Qué había sacado a la come-libros de su escondite?

Rápidamente, sus ojos respondieron a su pregunta, ya que se fijaron a la mesa Potter y los observó por unos momentos, recopilando toda la información que necesitaba. Potter parecía odiarla. Weasley parecía odiarla más que Potter, si eso era posible. La otra comadreja parecía un poco nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar a su novio y su hermano. El otro Weasley era indiferente, sólo se limitaba a observar con los ojos aburridos como su hermano perdía la paciencia. Draco escuchó a Weasley vehementemente llamar al ratón de biblioteca, "_una insufrible, puta de mierda_", y dijo: "_No puedo creer que tenga el coraje de mostrar su rostro en Londres después de lo que hizo_", antes de que su hermana lo golpeara con un hechizo silenciador, para su mayor disgusto.

_Informativo, muy informativo_, pensó Draco con una mueca medio fina.

Quería oír más sobre lo que la comadreja tenía que decir sobre el ratón de biblioteca, pero sin embargo, sus palabras ya habían sentado las bases para que la curiosidad de Draco tomara el control. Después de escuchar la comadreja abiertamente enfadado, Draco sabía que lo que fuera que los alejó tenía que ser una historia terriblemente interesante, una por la cual podía gastar algo de su tiempo libre para investigar...

"No mires así, Draco, te ves exactamente igual de cómo te veías justo antes de que te abalanzaras sobre ese gato cuando sólo tenías dos años."

Frunció el ceño ante su madre y apartó lo poco que quedaba de sus patatas, sintiéndose igual de lleno como lo que estaba de intrigado por el enfrentamiento silencioso entre Potter y Granger – y por las palabras de la comadreja.

Mejor dejarlo para Madre lo de arruinar su proceso de pensamiento y trazar una memoria terriblemente vergonzosa sobre su infancia.

"Así pues," Narcissa dijo mientras escaneaba el menú de los postres, "¿Ya has encontrado una cita para el evento de mañana por la tarde?"

Draco jugó con los vegetales que le quedaban al plato y se debatía sobre si se los iba a comer o no, "Probablemente llevaré a Pansy."

"Me parece que ya tiene una cita. Blaise, creo."

"Oh…" Bueno, eso eran noticias nuevas para sus oídos.

Sin embargo, era una razón de más para ir solo.

Decidió probar suerte con un pedazo de brócoli mientras medio-escuchaba a Potter y compañía. No estaba mal. No podría pensar en una razón por la que no le gustara cuando era niño... aparte del hecho de que como niño vivía y respiraba la norma "anti-vegetales".

"Sé que con Astoria no funcionó, pero puedo encontrarte a alguien adecuado – "

"¡No!" Gritó más fuerte y abrasivo de lo que pretendía.

Una camarera se detuvo a medio paso y algunas personas de diversas mesas cercanas lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Su madre parecía estupefacta y un poco dolida por su arrebato. Draco no sabía por qué estaba molesta, ella había hecho un trabajo de mierda con su vida amorosa con sus opciones de 'brujas adecuadas'. Estaba malditamente seguro de que Madre era la única razón por la que nunca querría casarse.

Bueno, eso y su incapacidad para repeler a las buscadoras de oro.

Así que se resignaba con una vida doméstica como hombre soltero. Con un suspiro y una mirada de disculpa, Draco suavizó sus rasgos y su voz antes de continuar: "Lo que quise decir era que ahora que sé que Pansy tiene una cita, pensé que quizá es mejor ir solo... o contigo."

Narcissa sonrió, complacida por la idea de su hijo llevándola al evento. Draco comió su brócoli mientras ella seguía parloteando, pero cuando sugirió que él podría vestir una corbata mandarina para combinar con su túnica, casi que se le cayó el tenedor por el horror. Pasaron diez minutos antes de visualizar a Granger post-incidente y su curiosidad alcanzó un nuevo pico cuando descubrió su brazo unido con el de Pansy 'no me gusta ser tocada' Parkinson. Algo profundo transpiraba entre ellas dos y estaba muy sorprendido de no saber lo que era.

Sabía que Pansy nunca le escondía secretos.

Oh, que equivocado que estaba.

Curiosamente, observó cómo se sentaron juntas en la mesa de Granger. Parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación muy profunda. Pansy parecía preocupada y Granger sacudía la cabeza con tristeza, con los ojos fijos en la mesa. Extrañamente, Draco se encontró observando a Granger. Se veía completamente diferente a él; más delgada, más pálida y agotada, un cascarón vacío de la niña mandona que él había conocido. Llevaba pantalones de sarga de gabardina blanca ligeramente holgados y una camisa turquesa de manga corta que era simple y que se veía un poco grande en su delgada figura. Sus ojos castaños estaban vacíos y oscuros, llevaba el pelo más corto que antes, de la mitad de la espalda hasta los hombros, y había logrado dominar el nido del pájaro en unos agradables pero aún rizos ondulados muy revoltosos, como si alguien le hubiera revuelto el cabello para estropearlo.

Era un paso adelante, tenía que admitirlo, pero ciertamente aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Cuando Pansy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se levantó de su sitio, Draco decidió que era el momento de empezar con su investigación porque no había mejor momento que el presente. Empezó a excusarse de la mesa, pero su madre tenía otras ideas cuando arrojó una piedra a sus planes de salida silenciosa con una no tan silenciosa pregunta, "¿Dónde vas?"

Su respuesta fue tan suave que se derramó por sus labios, como la mantequilla, era como si la hubiera planeado: "A ver si Pansy le gustaría traer a su nueva amiga a unirse a nosotros para el postre." En secreto, se aplaudió a sí mismo por la entrega de una respuesta tan perspicaz.

Narcissa pareció impresionada. "Oh, esa es una idea _maravillosa_, Draco. Esa pobre chica. Bien pensado."

Con una suave sonrisa, se excusó, se deslizó fuera de su silla y se dirigió hacia su mesa con su con su infame arrogancia y encantadora manera Malfoy por la que las brujas no podían fruncir el ceño ante. No es que fuera ninguna bruja ordinaria, pero valía la pena intentarla hacer sonreír si quería saber lo que pasó entre ella, Potter y la Comadreja.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa, se encontró cara a cara con una descontenta Pansy Parkinson y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella lo agarró del brazo. Lo siguiente que pasó es que sintió la familiar e incómodo sensación de aparición y aterrizaron en el callejón al lado del restaurante.

Si había una cosa que Draco odiaba más, eran las apariciones por sorpresa, "¡Hija de – !"

"No me digas que estabas a punto de acercarte a Hermione." Le fulminó con la mirada mientras sus manos permanecían en sus caderas.

Bruscamente, le dijo, "De acuerdo entonces, no lo estaba."

"Lo que sea que estés planeando," ella chasqueó y añadió rápidamente, "que _sé_ que lo estás planeado así que no me intentes decirme que no… déjala en paz, Draco. Ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas."

"Oh, de verdad," Draco sonrió, "Por qué no me convences de como la vida ha sido _tan_ injusta para Granger, Parkinson."

"No es mi historia que contar e incluso ni yo lo sé todo," fue su respuesta indignada.

"Bueno pues, obviamente tendremos que hablar sobre lo que _tú_ sí sabes."

"No hay nada de lo que hablar, Draco," Pansy miró hacia otro lado.

Él sonrió con malicia. Cuando Pansy mentía, no lo podía mirar a los ojos. Perfecto. "No estoy de acuerdo," él presionó.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"No me importa."

"Entonces apártate de ella."

"¿Desde cuándo has dejado tu trabajo en la revista para ocupar un puesto como el guardaespaldas de Hermione Granger?"

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. "Quizá no soy tan egoísta como crees, Draco. Quizás tengo un corazón y me niego a ver a alguien ser despreciado de esa manera…"

Lo consideró durante un segundo antes de estampar el sello de 'negación'. Pansy era de hecho una mujer egoísta y nunca defendía a nadie. No, tenía que haber una razón. Lentamente, levantó su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron desafiantemente la mirada, "Suena como si no me estuvieras contando algo, Pansy."

Le golpeó la mano lejos y salió en su defensa, "Oh, ni siquiera vayas allí conmigo, bastardo manipulador. ¡Déjala en paz! Lo digo en serio. No es algo con lo que quieras involucrarte."

"Eso déjamelo determinar a mí."

"Draco," casi suplicó Pansy. "Lo digo en serio. Déjala."

Y los apareció de vuelta al restaurante donde pretendió sentarse de nuevo mientras ella se excusaba de la comida a causa de un inevitable negocio el cual tenía que atender. Después de lanzar otra amenazante mirada hacia él, se marchó. Draco ignoró todo lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho y se aproximó a la mesa de Granger.

Por un momento, la observó atrapada a lo que parecía una vieja foto hecha jirones que estaba dentro del libro que leía y lo dejó reposar sobre la mesa con un pequeño suspiro.

Su nombre salió de su boca con un tono muy suave, profundo, aristocrático y casual, "Granger."

Draco esperó en una leve anticipación que su cuerpo se ruborizara sólo por el sonido de su voz… pero no lo hizo. Si fuera una bruja ordinaria, Draco se hubiera sentido un poco despreciado porque su voz no le hubiera causado nada, pero ella no era ordinaria, y nunca lo sería. Hermione Granger estaba por encima de las maliciosas brujas de risitas tontas con las que estaba acostumbrado a hablar y no le importaba admitirlo, era meramente la verdad.

Unos ojos marrones perezosamente se encontraron con los suyos. Casi se estremeció y se apartó del vacío familiar que vio en ellos, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras, Malfoy?" ella arrastró las palabras, parpadeando en una rápida sucesión, confundida.

Draco soltó de los pensamientos de su padre, "M– "

Ella rápidamente le cortó con un aburrido movimiento de su mano, " –si estás aquí para reírte en mi cara por haberme caído sobre mi trasero delante de todo el restaurante, ahórratelo. Ya me siento suficientemente patética y no necesito que me patees mientras ya estoy deprimida. Todo el mundo ya lo ha hecho bastante bien."

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sorprendió por la frialdad cruda en su voz, la forma en que sus hombros se hundieron cuando habló, o la facilidad con la que se había insultado a sí misma, pero nunca lo demostró. Draco nunca pensó que Hermione era del tipo que se auto-reprendía o del tipo que organizaba fiestas de compasión. Ella era más fuerte, mejor que eso, o al menos eso era lo que siempre había recordado de ella. A veces era tan fuerte que casi se olvidaba de que era un ser humano, sino más bien una especie de superhéroe.

Ahora era obvio que solamente era un mero mortal.

Pasó más rato entre ellos, pero finalmente él encontró su voz, "¿Perdona?"

"Ya me has escuchado, Malfoy," fue su respuesta mediocre, "Vete a la mierda, así podré sentarme en paz."

Silencio de nuevo. Granger miraba al frente, los ojos vacíos y la postura rezagada. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca sin que su consciencia pudiera evitarlo, "Parece como si hubieras estado en zona de guerra."

Amargamente, ella respondió, "La guerra no ha terminado para todos."

Draco no sabía quién demonios era ella, pero la mujer quien lo miraba con los ojos marrones en blanco no era Hermione Granger, eso era absolutamente seguro. La verdadera Hermione Granger era una noble, mandona, casi intolerable sabe-lo-todo. La mujer sentada aquí era casi demasiado patética para las palabras. La verdadera Hermione Granger le hubiera hechizado en el acto si hubiera tenido la menor idea de que él estaba allí para nada bueno. La mujer frente a él no parecía importarle nada y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran de nuevo a la parte interior de su bolso. La verdadera Hermione Granger le enfurecía hasta los extremos, pero sintió algo parecido a compasión por la mujer que tenía delante. Y mientras ese sentimiento perturbaba a Draco, lo que más le perturbaba era el horroroso hecho que alguien o algo había roto el espíritu de Hermione Granger hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" no estaba seguro de por qué lo había preguntado, no quería ser visto con ese patético demacrado intento de mujer quien buscaba en su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello. No era demasiado grande y parecía vacío. Y de abalorios.

Hermione se congeló en su búsqueda, brevemente mirándolo con desprecio antes de que la mirada se desvaneciera a una que era una malla entre confusión y escepticismo. Su ceja izquierda se elevó sólo un segundo antes de que finalmente hiciera un gesto hacia la silla vacía. "Es un país libre", fue su única explicación antes de que sacara una gran bolsa de monedas que estaba casi rebosante de dinero y pagara por su comida.

Draco se sentó en la silla, en silencio y mirando con curiosidad mientras ella contaba el número exacto de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, categorizándolas y apilando las monedas la una sobre la otra. Hizo tres pilas separadas con dos galeones, tres sickles, y cuatro knuts antes de empujar a un lado el dinero y añadió otros seis galeones, una propina muy generosa. Ella ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada casual cuando dijo con frialdad: "Es muy raro que un Malfoy se siente en silencio, ¿cuál es exactamente tu propósito? Dudo que Pansy te haya enviado por aquí."

Obviamente se dio cuenta que llamó a Pansy por su nombre, y solo este hecho incrementó aún más su curiosidad, "Tienes razón… ella parecía convencida de que te dejara en paz."

Su ceja se levantó por un momento pero rápidamente volvió a su informe estado, "Y déjame adivinar, la curiosidad lo anuló todo."

"Ah, pero no estás completamente en lo cierto en tu conjetura."

Gradualmente, se alzó una ceja, "Oh, ¿no lo estoy?

"No, mi madre quería invitarte a nuestra mesa para el postre," fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, y en parte era verdad.

En ese momento, los ojos marrones tristes de Hermione lentamente subieron para encontrarse con los suyos, sus cejas se arquearon inquisitivamente, "¿De verdad, ahora?" Ella arrastró las palabras con ironía, tamborileando sus uñas sobre la mesa rítmicamente, "¿Y te envió aquí para convencerme?" Cuanto más hablaba, Draco veía más brillar a la verdadera Hermione Granger a través del triste espectáculo delante de él: "Hubiera tenido mejor suerte enviando a Voldemort aquí para charlar conmigo."

"O Potter," provocó, para analizar su reacción.

Era algo que hacía siempre que entrevistaba a criminales para determinar si estaban mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Con cuidado, Draco comprovó su cambio de actitud mientras una amplia gama de emociones se apoderaba de ella. Parecía que estaba luchando una batalla interna: una guerra de emociones. Pasó de parecer perturbada, a herida, a angustiada, a resentida. Se dio cuenta de los cambios en la respiración, los cambios en su golpeteo en la mesa, y los cambios en su postura. Por un instante, pensó que Granger arremetería contra él, pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, ella habló con una cantidad chocante de pasión y vehemencia, "No sabes _nada_."

Él replicó rápido con todo lo que sabía, "Sé que desapareciste por casi cinco años, te mudaste a Italia para hacer un trabajo como rompedora de maldiciones en un banco italiano, tus amigos de la infancia te odian y algo pasó entre tú y Pansy… algo que la hace muy leal y protectora sobre ti – algo que la hace guardar secretos de mí."

"Bien, felicidades, detective Jackass," se burló con ironía.

Él la ignoró, ligeramente intrigado por la defensa masiva que había lanzado contra él. Granger quería que se fuera, eso era evidente. Pero se negó a retirarse, no de _ella_.

Caprichoso, Draco se burló, porque en el fondo le gustaba molestarla, "Me pregunto qué es lo que sacó a la leona de su guarida."

La mirada que disparó podría haber terminado guerras: "Vete, Malfoy."

Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, "Como has dicho antes, es un país libre. Puedo sentarme donde quiera."

"Entonces me voy _yo_," ella recogió sus cosas y empezó a levantarse rápidamente de su silla.

Draco utilizó sus reflejos de buscador para rápidamente sacar su mano y cogerle a ella el brazo, antes de que pudiera levantarse completamente, "Evitemos causar otra escena, Granger. Confieso que estoy cansado de ellas." Su voz era suave pero mantenía una fuerza y frialdad tan sólidas que hizo bloquear sus ojos hacia él, sorprendida. Las siguientes palabras de Draco fueron arrastradas, como si ya estuviera muy aburrido de la conversación, "por mucho que te _guste_ estar en los diarios gracias a los idiotas de tus examigos, no tengo deseos de verme a mí mismo esta noche en el Profeta."

"Pues déjame ir," Granger le fulminó con la mirada, furiosa.

Por supuesto que no le concedió el deseo a la bruja, pero su agarre se suavizó, inconscientemente claro, "Pero tenemos tanto que discutir."

Finalmente ella pudo retirar su brazo, pero no se fue de inmediato, "No puedo pensar ni en dos cosas que tratar contigo."

Una mirada lasciva muy típica de Malfoy se extendió por su pálida cara, "Vamos a hablar sobre _quién_ o _qué_ te hizo marchar de Italia."

Granger se movió de tal manera que Draco sabía que las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca serían una mentira. "Estás delirando, Malfoy," ella rodó los ojos y su voz realmente se sacudió. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

La noble Gryffindor era una mejor mentirosa de lo que recordaba o de lo que en un principio hubiera anticipado, quizá había perfeccionado sus habilidades en los últimos años. Trató de parecer tranquilo e imperturbable, y si no era bueno en su trabajo o en leer a la gente, él se habría perdido por completo la expresión de pánico que se dibujó en su rostro.

Fue rápido y fugaz, pero lo decía todo. Mentalmente se dio unas palmaditas a sí mismo en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho. La expresión de su rostro le había dicho que había tocado una fibra sensible sin duda muy dolorosa. Mentalmente lo agregó a la creciente lista de cosas que ya sabía. Su traslado a Italia fue una decisión precipitada... y ahora tenía que averiguar si se trataba de un "_quién_" o "_qué_" que la había hecho huir. Draco tenía el presentimiento de que el viaje a la verdad de Hermione Granger iba a ser un viaje lleno de baches.

Eso iba a ser una distracción perfecta.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todos lo reconocible forma parte del gran mundo de Rowling. La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/T**. Y aquí tenemos otro cachito de esta magnífica historia. Menuda escena entre Harry y Hermione, ¿no? ¿Algunas conjeturas sobre lo que ha podido pasar?¿Alguien sabe por qué Pansy la defiende?

Como veis en cada capítulo salen más y más cosas que sorprenden... pero no os preocupéis, todo se resolverá tarde o temprano ;)


	6. Capítulo 3 Parte 1

**Capítulo 3. La vida lo cambia todo**

**Parte 1. ¿Realmente esta es mi vida?**

Narcissa Black Malfoy amaba a su hijo, un hecho que le quedó bastante claro a Hermione en el momento en que se sentó en la mesa.

Le adoraba cuando hacía o decía algo agradable, le regañaba cuando actuaba como el Malfoy imbécil con el que Hermione estaba familiarizada, y sonreía orgullosa mientras él hablaba (a su insistencia y a la obvia molestia de Draco) sobre su trabajo y otros muchos logros.

Hermione comía su tarta de melaza y trataba de escuchar, pero sus pensamientos divagaban. Una tarde. Cuatro conversaciones con cuatro compañeros de escuela, todos ellos cambiados a mejor. ¿Y dónde estaba Hermione? Todavía en el mismo sitio que cuando tenía dieciocho: perdida, dolida, culpable y sin propósitos.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy había crecido de las cenizas del niño aterrorizado que había visto en la sala de estar de Malfoy Manor en un hombre maduro pero demasiado confiado. Por mucho que ella lo intentara, no podía verlo como el imbécil maléfico de la escuela; no, todo lo que veía cuando le miraba era un hombre, que había sido un niño – un niño que había mentido sobre su identidad a un gran coste personal y salvó no sólo su vida, sino la de Ron, Luna, el Sr. Ollivander, Dean y también Harry. Hermione casi se estremeció por el recuerdo antes de apartarlo lejos, a los espacios oscuros de su mente, donde se unía con el resto de los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

Fue una época terrible para todos, ella no se olvidaba de los rumores de la ira de Voldemort después de que ellos escaparan esa noche y sabía que la mujer y su hijo sentado con ella habían tenido la suerte de haber logrado salir con vida – y libertad. Hermione se alegró de ver que por lo menos en algún nivel, la guerra los había cambiado para mejor.

"¿Puedo coger una cucharada de tu pastel de plátano y toffee, Draco, amor?" La señora Malfoy le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los primeros veinte minutos después de que se uniera a ellos los pasaron charlando distraídamente sobre diversos temas que iban desde la belleza de las antiguas runas hasta el propósito de los relojes muggles. Por encima de todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su cabeza en ese momento, Hermione estaba paranoica. Después de todo, la invitación de los Malfoy para el postre tenía que ser una trampa de algún tipo, ¿no? No sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer. Esperó en silencio y con atención durante más de media hora después de sentarse para que el dúo de madre e hijo revelara sus verdaderas intenciones.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero terminó concluyendo que sus intenciones probablemente eran honorables.

Hermione se movió en su asiento. Incluso después de darse cuenta de que no estaba a punto de convertirse en picadillo, todavía se sentía tensa y triste. A pesar de la inquietud que residía en el estómago después de su conversación con Pansy, la incomodidad que sentía con los Malfoy, y la profunda vergüenza que causó el incidente con Harry, Hermione mantenía la guardia alta y no dejaba que sus verdaderos sentimientos se mostraran. Hermione hablaba con confianza cuando le hablaban y respondía cuando le preguntaban, pero se quedó pensativa y en silencio durante el resto del tiempo. La fachada valiente que había puesto empezaba a doler.

"Por favor, ¿amor?" sonrió la señora Malfoy.

"No," fue la respuesta definitiva de Draco. Él rodó sus ojos y con unos modales perfectos comió otro trozo de su pastel.

Las esquinas de sus labios perdieron la batalla contra la gravedad y se deslizaron en una mueca, "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque cada vez que te dejo comerte un trozo, terminas comiéndotelo todo."

Si una vidente le hubiera dicho ayer que en veinticuatro horas estaría sentada en público con Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, comiendo tarta de melaza mientras escucha como discutían acerca de la negativa de Malfoy de dejarla tomar una cucharada de su pastel de plátano y toffee, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona y la hubiera etiquetado de loca. _¿En serio era esa su vida?_

La respuesta era un fuerte y rotundo _sí_.

"Oh, no puedes hablar. ¿Quién se comió el pastel Opera _entero_ antes de que nadie más pudiera probar ni un simple trozo?"

A pesar de sus inquietos sentimientos, escucharlos discutir como si su presencia no importara, era cómico.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. "Tenía _diez_ años, madre. ¿Por qué insistes en desenterrar cada memoria para arrojármela en la cara?"

"Porque", contestó con un toque de timidez en su voz y en sus ojos, "es lo que sé hacer mejor."

Él gruñó, murmurando algo entre dientes, probablemente algo de mala educación, antes de concentrarse en su postre.

Eran extraños… y sin embargo, tan _naturales_. Como una verdadera familia. Una punzada agridulce le golpeó en el pecho y la leve sonrisa se desvaneció en nada cuando se dio cuenta de la dolorosa realidad, la realidad de que ella ya no tenía familia.

"Oh, no seas egoísta, sólo un mordisco." Resopló la señora Malfoy.

Discutían sobre nimiedades y tenían momentos inmaduros, se querían y se respetaban el uno al otro, y tenían problemas como todo el mundo. La guerra los había cambiado, para mejorar, pero seguro que tenían sus propios motivos para dicho cambio. Más que seguro, los Malfoy habían alterado sus opiniones y creencias elitistas sobre la pureza de sangre para ayudar a reconstruir el nombre de su familia en la ahora más tolerante sociedad maga. Tenía sentido. Más sentido que no haber cambiado por razones altruistas.

El altruismo estaba demasiado sobrevalorado.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado y admitió algo para sí misma. A pesar de su desconfianza y el hecho de que sabía que las intenciones de Malfoy eran menos que honorables, la invitación de los Malfoy era probablemente una de las mejores cosas que nadie había hecho por ella desde que había regresado.

"¿Qué tal está tu tarta de melaza, Hermione?" preguntó la mujer mayor. Por fin había conseguido robar un trozo del postre de su hijo y procedía a confiscar el plato entero, como ya había predicho él.

Malfoy todavía se quejaba amargamente en voz baja mientras ponía mala cara – de una manera muy varonil, por supuesto.

"Maravilloso, señora Malfoy."

"Oh, por favor, llámame Narcissa."

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

La frente de Malfoy desapareció dentro de su pelo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, por unos pocos y tensos segundos.

No le importaba en absoluto lo mucho que hubieran cambiado, no había manera en el mundo que se soltara lo suficiente como para llamarla Narcissa. No podía hacer eso. Todavía había algunas líneas muy claras entre ellos. Las líneas que no podía ignorar simplemente por el bien de la cortesía. Ella era la hermana de la mujer que la había torturado implacablemente. Y sí, Hermione se había recuperado por completo, pero la idea de ser otra cosa, aparte de ser correctamente reservada para ella, era un rotundo 'no'. Por desgracia, la señora Malfoy la estaba mirando con expectación.

"Me gustaría agradecerte," paró y se quedó mirando a su plato de postre durante un momento, tratando de calmarse los nervios antes de finalizar. "Gracias por la invitación. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte. No tenías por qué hacerlo."

"Oh." Ella le contestó con una sonrisa. "No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécelo a Draco. Ha sido _su_ idea lo de invitarte."

Malfoy palideció, se puso rígido y dejó caer la cuchara sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa. La expresión en su rostro confirmaba la afirmación de la señora Malfoy. Los ojos de Hermione casi que salieron de órbita debido a su reacción: la nariz de Malfoy se había ensanchado y su mandíbula había caído de par en par. Afortunadamente para ella, se encontraba entre bocado y bocado de su postre, porque si no, se hubiera ahogado con su propia tarta de melaza.

Gradualmente, sus ojos vagaron hacia el hombre rubio sentado inmediatamente a su izquierda. Ella no era estúpida. No podía (ni iba a permitir) creerse que él la había invitado a causa de su bondadoso corazón; eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Después de todo, él aún era Draco Malfoy; la guerra lo había hecho tolerable y menos idiota, pero no lo había convertido en un maldito santo. Ni una vez había bajado sus defensas con ellos, y él era una de las razones. Conocía sus motivos, los había sabido tan pronto como él le había pedido que se uniera a ellos, y había vigilado cuidadosamente y a conciencia sus propias palabras y acciones hasta ese momento porque sabía que él la observaba como un médico a su paciente.

"_Vamos a hablar sobre qué o quién te hizo marchar a Italia."_

Hermione no sabía si desmayarse o vomitar ante esas palabras y esperaba que él no hubiera captado su reacción de pánico antes de enterrar sus emociones a lo más profundo de su vientre y arremetía en un patético intento de poner fin a la conversación. De hecho, Hermione sólo accedió a unirse a ellos para el postre para detener el asalto, pero tenía una idea vaga de que un poco de cotorreo con Malfoy y su madre no era suficiente para desviar su curiosidad.

Hoy no era el final.

Sólo el principio.

Aunque se escondía perfectamente detrás de una fachada de confianza, estaba inquieta por cada palabra que decía y se aseguraba de que sus respuestas fueran lo suficientemente vagas para que él no pudiera leer demasiado entre líneas, pero no demasiado para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba siendo difusa. Pero, por supuesto, sacudió rápidamente esa mirada aturdida de su rostro porque tenía un papel que representar y una mandíbula aflojada no era exactamente parte de dicho plan. "Pero tu…"

Desde luego que él no la dejó terminar.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada severa que transportó a Hermione a segundo año, cuando él la llamó Sangresucia por primera vez. Sus palabras no eran tan duras como su rostro, de hecho eran más bien sensibles. "¿Crees honestamente que hubieras venido si te hubiera dicho que la invitación era de _mi_ parte?"

Buen argumento.

Hubiera salido corriendo del restaurante como si el mismo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo. "Supongo que no."

"¿Estás feliz de haber tomado el postre con nosotros?" Narcissa la miró con una extraña esperanza.

Era raro.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione habló con palabras sinceras. "Al principio estaba un poco preocupada, pero no me arrepiento de haber aceptado la invitación."

Narcissa parecía satisfecha mientras que Malfoy lanzó una mirada peculiar hacia su madre, una mirada que Hermione no reconoció—no es que reconociera ninguna de sus miradas, para empezar. Esa Mirada pareció instigar una conversación no verbal entre madre e hijo la cual ella observaba con recelo mientras acababa de pulir la mejor tarta de melaza que había probado nunca. Terminó con una Mirada firme por parte de Narcissa que se transformó en una sonrisa cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione. "Bueno, para nosotros también ha sido un placer tomar el postre contigo, ¿verdad Draco?" le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

"Cierto," dijo él arrastrando las palabras con inquietud.

Quería reírse por la rara expresión que tenía en su cara, pero se dio cuenta que se sentía igual a cómo él mostraba. Pero entonces Hermione encontró que su atención estaba fijada en Draco Malfoy por primera vez desde que él se había aproximado a ella. Bastante raro. No había perdido esa arrogancia infame por la que todas las chicas babeaban durante la escuela, la formalidad en su voz, o la frialdad de su mirada. La primera cosa que notó, a parte del hecho de que se veía mayor, es que ahora se parecía más a un ser humano que a un vampiro. Había conseguido que el sol tiñera suficientemente su piel. Aunque sólo un poco. Vestido de manera informal con unos pantalones grises adaptados perfectamente al color de sus ojos y un polo crema de manga corta, Hermione no podía evitar pensar sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza: _formal y correcto como siempre_. Había cambiado su estilo de peinado a uno que ella había visto una vez a un modelo de una revista muggle, y se le veía más que bien – sorprendentemente – _él_ se veía bien, aunque se hubiera cortado la lengua antes de admitir eso en voz alta. Por supuesto, con la forma que sonreía a cualquier mujer que pasaba delante de él y se quedaba boquiabierta, sabía lo bien que lucía.

Cómo no.

"Así pues, Hermione, ¿a qué te dedicas?" preguntó la señora Malfoy.

"Trabajo para Curse-Breakers. ¿Conoces la empresa?"

"Sí, la conozco. Los contraté hace unos años para quitar las maldiciones que había en un anillo. Era de la madre de Lucius y no quería que yo lo tuviera… He oído que son extremadamente selectivos con los rompedores de maldiciones que contratan, así que supongo que debes de ser muy buena en tu trabajo."

Se encogió de hombros modestamente. "No soy mala en ello. Trabajar para el banco de Venecia realmente me ayudó a mejorar mis habilidades." No había querido decir eso, pero ya no importaba teniendo en cuenta todo lo otro. Aparentemente todo el mundo sabía que había trabajado en el banco de Italia, así que ya no era ningún secreto.

La señora Malfoy suspiró. "No he estado en Venecia desde que era una niña. ¿Nadaste en el mar?"

Hermione negó su cabeza con vehemencia. "Oh, no. No puedo nadar."

"¿No puedes?" Sonó sorprendida.

"No, nunca aprendí. Realmente nunca he tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo."

O el tiempo.

"Deberías intentarlo. Mi hijo es un _excelente_ nadador." Lo dijo muy satisfecha, guiñando el ojo a su pensativo hijo. "Quizás Draco podría," los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon por el horror de saber y temer cómo continuaría la frase. "Enseñarte como – "

Rápidamente Malfoy se ahogó con su bebida.

"¡Draco!" Narcissa gritó con miedo, llamando un poco la atención hacia su mesa.

Mientras él escupía y tosía violentamente en la servilleta, Hermione sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca y un hechizo silencioso, Malfoy dejó de ahogarse y le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y articuló, "gracias". La sorpresa de su gratitud la dejó sin habla. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir estúpidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó su madre, genuinamente preocupada.

"Sí. Un poco de agua se ha ido por el conducto equivocado. No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien," contestó convincentemente a su controvertida madre mientras sus ojos grises pasaban de ella a Hermione mientras preguntaba, "Así, ¿cómo era vivir en Italia?"

Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que estaba hacienda, y era condenadamente brillante. Cambiando el tema para hablar de cualquier cosa excepto el abominable tema sobre las lecciones de natación, esa había sido tan buena idea que deseaba que hubiera sido suya.

Lo que Hermione dijo a continuación era la verdad y salió de sus labios con facilidad. "La ciudad era absolutamente preciosa y llena de historia, tanto mágica como muggle, y aunque estuve viviendo allí casi cinco años, creo que no lo vi todo. Había demasiado y nunca tenía tiempo. La gente era genial; y mis compañeros habituales de trabajo eran realmente pacientes conmigo mientras aprendía italiano. Creo que estaban impactados de que realmente lo intentara."

Ese fragmento provocó el interés de la señora Malfoy, "¿Hablas bien el italiano?"

"Con fluidez."

"Oh, por favor dinos algo," se extasió mientras su hijo permanecía en silencio; la mirada en su rostro parecía pensativa. Hermione sabía que un Malfoy pensativo no era buena señal.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Hermione empujó el miedo lejos y empezó a contar en un perfecto italiano una fábula de Aesop llamada _El zorro y las uvas_. La historia era sobre un zorro que intentaba, sin éxito, llegar a las uvas que colgaban de lo alto de una parra. Se dio por vencido y se retiró después de decir, "_De todos modos, ¡las uvas están verdes!_" Moraleja de la historia: _es fácil despreciar lo que no puedes tener_. Sus palabras salieron ásperas y oxidadas al principio, no había hablado en voz alta en italiano desde hacía más de siete meses, pero rápidamente se puso de nuevo al día, contando la corta historia con confianza. La había leído tantas veces que se la había aprendido de memoria.

Al mismo tiempo, observaba como el rostro de Narcissa brillaba con interés y asombro aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Hermione miró a Malfoy, quien parecía estar siguiéndola, más o menos. Él parecía confundido en algunas de las palabras y le pidió que repitiera algunas cosas. ¿Malfoy sabía algo de italiano? Esa era una noticia nueva para ella. Todo lo él decía y hacía, hoy, eran nuevas noticias para ella. Cuando terminó, dijo en inglés, "Fin".

La señora Malfoy aplaudió. "Oh, ¡ha sido precioso! No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que has dicho, pero ha sido maravilloso. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme italiano? Creo que voy a ir a Italia de vacaciones el próximo Agosto y me gustaría estar preparada."

"Claro," dijo Hermione sin siquiera pensarlo. Oh _no_.

Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber recibido lecciones de natación por parte de Draco Malfoy. Enseñar a la señora Malfoy italiano no era nada en comparación. Además, cuando más hablaba, más imparcial se volvía Hermione hacia ella. Aún no era 'agrado', pero sabía que podía serlo con el tiempo. La señora Malfoy era agradable, educada y lo más cercano a una figura materna que había tenido desde hacía un largo tiempo.

Así que después de deshacerse de sus lamentaciones iniciales, dijo, "Sólo házmelo saber cuándo quieras empezar y estaré encantada de enseñarte." Hermione se preguntó si Malfoy sabía lo afortunado que era de aún tenerla en su vida. Probablemente no. Eso la entristeció. Mirando a su izquierda, contempló al hombre con una extraña Mirada, "¿Hablas italiano?"

Draco hizo una mueca. "Sé muchas palabras y puedo escribirlo mejor que entenderlo, pero estoy lejos de hablarlo fluido."

"¿Quién te enseñó?

"Blaise, pero aparentemente es un maestro horrible."

Después de un momento de confusión mientras trataba de recordar ese nombre, finalmente dio con el que era, "¿Zabini? ¿El auror?"

Draco asintió, "Sí."

Lo había visto unas semanas antes en el Departamento de Aurores, y de hecho él había entablado una conversación con ella sobre su vida en Italia. Había escuchado los rumores, y era refrescante hablar sobre el país, en lugar de por qué estaba allí. Justo había llegado de una misión secreta en Polonia y parecía más que cansado – y aun así atractivo, según la opinión de varias brujas desvergonzadas. Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado que un Slytherin estirado como Blaise Zabini se hubiera convertido un auror excepcional, pero todo era posible, ¿verdad?

Después ella se dio cuenta que no era demasiado estirado, ni en lo más mínimo.

De hecho, fue bastante amable durante su conversación. Le explicó sobre su estada en Łódź, bueno solo la parte sobre la que _podía_ hablar, e hizo una mini demostración sobre el polaco que sabía. Era bastante pobre, pero ella sonrió con sus intentos. Ella le comentó que una vez hizo una visita histórica a Varsovia para una cumbre de embajadores, ya que su escuela muggle la había enviado a ella cuando sólo tenía diez años. Él parecía realmente interesado sobre sus aventuras en Polonia y sobre su vida en Venecia, tan interesado que la invitó a tomar un café para continuar la conversación. Ella lo declinó cortésmente, indicando que mientras que ella tenía asuntos que atender en su oficina, él parecía necesitar una siesta.

"¿Planeaste quedarte a Italia para siempre?

La pregunta de la señora Malfoy la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo esconderlo, mucho a su pesar. Hermione tuvo todas las intenciones de quedarse allí para siempre, viviendo el resto de su vida en la preciosa Venecia, pero parecía que el destino no lo iba a permitir y eso dolía mucho. Con sólo dos llamadas de teléfono y una simple carta, dejó Italia tan abruptamente como había dejado Gran Bretaña después de la guerra.

"Sí, lo hice, pero las cosas cambian."

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling. Ya me gustaría que Draco fuera de mi propiedad…jiji :P! La historia es propiedad de inadaze22, yo sólo traduzco por placer.

**N/T**. ¿Qué os ha parecido la interacción entre Hermione, Draco y Narcissa? ¿Qué creéis que hizo cambiar de opinión a Hermione? Señores, hagan sus apuestas... :P

Y no sé porqué se queja Hermione, ya me gustaría a mí que Draco fuese mi instructor de natación!

Besos a todas y muchísimas gracias por comentar, se agradece un montón!


	7. Capítulo 3 Parte 2

**Capítulo 3. La vida lo cambia todo**

**Parte 2: No soy el hijo de mi padre. **

En el momento en que separaron caminos con Hermione Granger, la mente de Draco estaba nublada de pensamientos. Mientras estaba sentado con su madre en su sala de estar amueblada con lo más caro, después de haber dejado a Granger fuera de Flourish y Blotts, su mente vagaba sin rumbo mientras su madre parloteaba sobre la fiesta a la que asistirían juntos mañana.

"…va a ser maravilloso…"

Había escuchado con atención cada palabra que Granger había pronunciado desde el momento en que se sentó, tratando de excavar las pistas que ella había tratado de ocultar entre líneas. Hasta ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que no tenía idea de por qué había dejado Inglaterra o lo que la había traído de vuelta. Por otra parte, no habían mencionado ni una vez a Pansy en la conversación, por lo que no podía saber cómo se conocieron. Sólo sabía que había mantenido a Pansy fuera de la conversación a propósito. No era sorprendente, pero aun así brillante por su parte.

Él no se inmutó por su falta de conocimiento, ni en lo más mínimo. No había esperado que ella confiara suficientemente en él para contárselo todo después de un simple pero educado postre. No, ella tenía muros defensivos construidos a su alrededor, muros tan altos que posiblemente se podían ver desde la luna. Y él no había esperado que se abriera, no para él, especialmente con su madre presente. Sabía que Granger estaba terriblemente incómoda cerca de ella, la palabra aprehensión estaba escrita por toda su cara y se pudo escuchar en su voz cuando inicialmente se sentaron. En algún nivel, incluso horas más tarde, todavía estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ellos tres habían logrado una decente, si no agradable, conversación en la que la guerra, el Señor Oscuro, y el estatus de la sangre no se habían comentado. No es que todavía creyera en esa basura, de todos modos.

"...creo que el naranja es un magnífico color de verano..."

De alguna manera, reunió algunas pistas sobre el tiempo que pasó en Italia, pero ella se mantuvo deliberadamente vaga con sus palabras.

"…creo que la idea de la glorieta es un poco muggle, pero espléndida…"

Si había una cosa que había quedado hoy totalmente clara, es que no tenía que subestimar a Hermione Granger. No era para nada como esas brujas idiotas sin cerebro con las que Draco estaba acostumbrado a tratar en su día a día, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Ella era mucho más inteligente y astuta de lo que había anticipado; por la destreza que había utilizado para conversar con ellos, debería haber sido seleccionada para Slytherin. Lo dejó claro sin siquiera tenerlo que dejarlo claro, ella no quería que él tratara de entenderla.

Poco sabía ella que eso aún incrementaba más su interés.

"…y creo que el blanco es tan impropio…"

Él pudo ver algunos destellos de emociones en ciertas partes de la charla; principalmente cuando su madre le preguntó si había planeado quedarse para siempre a Venecia. Entonces pudo ver el daño y el dolor brevemente, antes de que ella escondiera sus emociones otra vez, y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba especialmente curioso por su vida en Venecia. Había algo allí.

"…creo que deberías pasar por casa por la mañana antes de ir a la fiesta, te parece bien, ¿Draco?"

"Sí," fue su respuesta ausente y sin compromiso, y su mente siguió su camino.

Decir que simplemente estaba sorprendido de descubrir que Granger era mucho más franca de lo que él esperaba (o del que le había dado crédito) era un eufemismo fuerte, estaba más bien estupefacto, no sólo por sus palabras, sino por su aparente falta de juicio. Era amable con su madre después de haber sido despreciada por ella en el pasado, agradable con él después de su historia obviamente inestable, y además no detectó ni una pizca de falsedad en su voz o sus acciones. Él aprendió más sobre ella en una hora que en lo que había aprendido en seis años: tenía un agudo sentido del humor, hablaba veneciano e italiano con fluidez y alemán con problemas, sólo escuchaba música clásica, no sabía nadar, le gusta viajar y aprender sobre la historia de cada lugar que visitaba, y vivía cerca de un gran lago.

"…creo que tienen encantamientos para prevenir eso así que no es necesario estar preocupado…"

Además, Granger había conseguido hacer algo que ninguna otra fémina, aparte de Pansy Parkinson, había conseguido. Había impresionado a su madre.

"…Pansy me dijo que vestiría una túnica lavanda…"

Draco se desconcertó por algunas de las bolas lanzadas por su madre:

Cuando le había preguntado si estaba satisfecha de haberse sentado con ellos. Estaba seguro que estaba usando a Granger para mejorar su posición dentro de la sociedad mágica; después de todo, hubiera sido un movimiento brillante. Pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado en esa acusación. Y después, cuando ella casi que ofrece a Granger sus servicios para enseñarle a nadar. Draco no podía creer que su madre pudiera llegar a hacer algo como eso. Si no la conociera mejor diría que su madre intentaba juntarlos, pero ese era el pensamiento más ridículo que nunca había tenido. No. Su madre no le haría eso a él.

Simplemente _tenía_ que ser que a ella le gustaba Granger y quería verla más a menudo.

Sí, era eso. Tenía más sentido.

Es más, Narcissa la elogió por más de una hora después de haberse marchado del Callejón Diagón; un claro signo de su recién descubierto cariño hacia la joven y defensiva bruja. Narcissa nunca hablaba de las otras brujas – incluso nunca se acordaba de sus nombre – si no es que le gustaban. Otro signo de su consideración: planes para encontrarse con ella el próximo sábado en un restaurante para trabajar su italiano y hablar durante la comida. Él no se había perdido la mirada fugaz que había aparecido al rostro de Granger. Era como mirar a un hombre insolvente al que le dan una furgoneta llena de galeones. Ella parecía bastante agradecida por la humanidad de Narcissa y les dio las gracias, a su propia manera, por el postre y la conversación. Narcissa se alejó después de darle una sonrisa y una promesa de escribirle durante la semana para establecer una hora para reunirse. Draco la siguió tras un extraño y lamentable adiós.

Extraño y lamentable era una atenuación y él lo sabía.

Había sido horrendo.

_"Emm, ha sido, umm, bueno, interesante volverte a ver de nuevo, Malfoy."_

_Él sólo asintió la cabeza brevemente, giró sobre sus talones – con mucha elegancia – y siguió a su madre sin volver a mirar atrás._

"…Estaba pensando que quizás un azul… "

No lo sabía bien, pero juraría que Granger estaba más sola que no preocupada.

"¿Draco?" Narcissa chasqueó repetidamente sus dedos delante su rostro.

Él parpadeó casi diez veces antes de mirar hacia su madre, "¿Qué?"

"¿Has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?"

"Lo siento, pero no mucho. Estaba pensando en un proyecto de trabajo," se disculpó sinceramente y terminó la frase con una mentira mientras tomaba un largo trago de té

"Oh, está bien. De todos modos supongo que te estaba aburriendo." Ella se alisó su túnica, "Entonces, ¿qué piensas sobre Hermione Granger?"

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, Draco casi se ahoga, gracias a ella. ¿A qué demonios había venido _eso_? No debería estar tan sorprendido por su franqueza. Ella no se andaba por las ramas, por así decirlo, no como él. "Está bien, supongo," su respuesta carecía de emoción, pero era la verdad.

Narcissa puso una cara que a él no le gustó para nada, era una demasiado intrigante. "Ella es como una joya: Inteligente y serena. Sí que estaba un poco a la defensiva, ¿pero quién no lo estaría en su situación? Creo que ha manejado la situación con Potter lo mejor que ha podido. Creo que deberías de tratar de llegar a conocerla mejor."

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, aunque en silencio, con todo lo que dijo hasta la última frase. Literalmente podía _escuchar_ las ruedas en la cabeza de su madre mientras rodaban, las ruedas y sus palabras le dejaron pronto muy incómodo. ¿Tratar de conocer a Granger? Su frente se mezcló con su pelo ante la sola idea. "¿Perdón?"

Claramente había estado oyendo y viendo cosas.

A Draco no le importaba que a su madre le gustara Granger; sólo quería mantenerse al margen. Intentar conocerla mejor jodería el plan de averiguar qué pasó con el Trio Dorado y después seguir con su vida como si nada.

Por alguna razón, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Ya me has oído, Draco. Puede valer la pena."

Su respuesta salió en medio de una carcajada. "Obviamente, has perdido el juicio, Madre."

Narcissa sólo sonrió, no con malicia, sólo de buen humor, y se levantó de su sitio. "Tengo que irme. Algunos Sanadores vienen hoy para observar a tu padre y cambiarle alguna de sus pociones. Llega a la Mansión mañana a las once de la mañana para poder irnos juntos hacia el evento."

La miró un poco alarmado. ¿Sanadores? ¿En la mansión? "¿Necesitas ayuda con Padre esta noche?" Después de la visita de Sanadores y cambio de pociones, siempre llegaban noches agresivas.

"Para nada," le dio unas palmaditas al hombro, "Nada por lo que preocuparse. Todos ellos son tan fuertes como son discretos. No te preocupes por nada ya que ellos también van a quedarse alojados durante las dos próximas noches para ver que si se ajusta bien a las pociones."

"Pero—"

"Lo tengo todo bajo control, Draco, ya te escribiré si necesito ayuda," Narcissa soltó un bezo a la mejilla de su único hijo y se fue por la red Flu, dejando a su hijo solo con sus pensamientos ya no de los misterios detrás de la fachada de Granger sino en el hombre que había sido una parte importante de su vida.

Decir que Draco idolatraba a su padre mientras era un niño era una sutileza. Él adoraba literalmente al hombre, el temor y admiración siempre estaban presentes en su mirada. Durante sus años más influenciables, Draco había establecido a su padre encima de un pedestal, mostrando abiertamente sus deseos de ser cómo él cuando fuera mayor. Ver a su padre en su estado actual de locura era especialmente difícil de presenciar para su niño interior. El miedo y la lealtad al Señor Oscuro de su padre habían arruinado su vida, sin embargo, Draco todavía lo respetaba, ahora sólo en la forma en que un hijo debe respetar a su padre... oh, pero de veras que le tomó mucho tiempo para borrar la amargura y retornar al punto anterior.

Draco Malfoy había pasado de respetar a su padre a odiarlo con tan solo doce segundos.

Fue justo después de que su sexto año terminara abruptamente que las cosas empezaran a ir cuesta abajo. Estaba sentado en presencia del Señor Oscuro, secretamente aterrorizado (pero escondiéndolo, por el bien de su Padre), mientras lo observaba torturar y matar a alguien en su salón. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su padre y allí estaba. Evidente. Tenía el mismo miedo en sus ojos grises, el cual siempre le había dicho a Draco que tenía que ocultar. Ese acto hipócrita fue la chispa que encendió un sentimiento de puro odio, odio dirigido a su padre. Creció por su pecho con rapidez y se propagó a través de él como un fuego incontrolado.

Por supuesto, Draco no lo comprendió en ese momento, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que al ver a Lucius como algo menos que el Malfoy fuerte y valiente que había forzado ser a Draco (el miedo era algo que los _verdaderos_ Malfoy no se sentían, de acuerdo con su padre dijo después de un cierto incidente "con el fuego de una vela" cuando él tenía sólo seis años), sólo le hizo perder todo respeto por su padre.

Y después se fue deteriorando desde allí.

Hizo que brotara el odio y que su piel quemara.

Hizo que sus manos temblaran con vehemencia y su respiración cambiara.

Hizo que se diera cuenta de cosas de su padre que nunca había visto.

Lucius Malfoy era un maldito egoísta. Le importaba una mierda que le iba a pasar a él o a su madre cuando decidió seguir abiertamente al Señor Oscuro. Tampoco le importó una mierda como eso alteró y arruinó sus vidas para siempre. Le importaron una mierda las repercusiones de sus actos. Le importaba una mierda todo. No, sólo hizo lo que quiso, al diablo con las consecuencias, que se jodieran él y su madre, que se fuera todo a la mierda. Ciertamente los había condenado por largo tiempo, no sólo en sociedad, también en sus propias mentes. Y entonces, su padre tuvo el descaro de estar _asustado_ del Señor Oscuro, después de haber inundado a Draco de historias sobre lo grande y poderoso que era el Señor Oscuro.

Gilipolleces.

Todo.

¿Y Padre?

Todo él era un _escape_ de basura.

Draco quería armarse de valor y darle un puñetazo en ese momento hace más de seis años, a causa del infierno que tuvieron que vivir el año siguiente, el infierno que había pasado ese año, todo eso era culpa suya. En lugar de quedar fuera de todo ese asunto, porque no era mayor de edad, Draco fue calificado con prontitud, fue iniciado y arrastrado hacia el mundo de su padre, literalmente. Oh, cómo odiaba a su padre por haberlos arrastrado a todos hacia abajo con él, para establecer el camino que llevó a Draco de ser utilizado como un maldito conejillo de indias en los juegos de un hombre sádico, una misión que casi le cuesta la vida y su cordura... y cuando el Señor Oscuro se enteró que no pudo completar la tarea por su cuenta – le costó semanas recuperarse.

Fue un largo camino después de la guerra, pero Draco finalmente llegó a respetar de nuevo a su padre, incluso si estaba loco. Le tomó tres años ver la propia falta elección de su padre en la materia. Le tomó tres años entender por qué hizo lo que hizo. Le tomó tres años, pero aprendió más sobre su padre de lo que nunca aprendió cuando estaba cuerdo.

Por supuesto que nunca revertió al completo la misma admiración que había tenido por su padre mientras era un niño. No, era demasiado mayor, demasiado cambiado por la guerra, y demasiado maltratado con crueldad por parte de un Señor Oscuro sádico, para mantener los mismos sueños y objetivos que de niño.

En una explosión de llamas verdes, Pansy Parkinson salió de su chimenea. Mientras la bruja se sacudía las cenizas de su capa, él la observaba con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por su respuesta. Pansy miró a su alrededor antes de preguntarle con frialdad: "Pensé que tu madre todavía estaría aquí, ¿está?" dijo antes de colgar su capa en el perchero encantado y pasarse una mano por su vestido azul para suavizar las arrugas invisibles.

"Hace unos veinte minutos que se ha ido."

Pansy volvió a recogerse la túnica, y se preparó para viajar vía Flu hacia Malfoy Manor. "Bueno, pues supongo que debo—"

"Quédate."

"Creo que no debería."

Draco se levantó de su puesto en el sofá, cruzó la habitación y se paró a unos pocos centímetros de su amiga, "¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás asustada de mí?" cuestionó con un suave tono. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella le temiera. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos como amigos.

Pansy contempló el suelo. "No, claro que no."

Hizo caso omiso de la leve sensación de alivio que corrió a través de él. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?"  
"Ahora mismo no confío en estar a solas contigo."

Durante un largo tiempo no dijeron nada más porque honestamente él no sabía que decir. Tenerla allí iba contra sus planes de dejarle unos días para calmarse para después aproximarse a ella y sonsacarle algo sobre el asunto de Granger mientras tenían una placentera comida y tomaban unos cuantos tragos. Pansy _siempre_ se aflojaba con un par de copas. Era un plan magnífico, pero ahora tenía que volver a pensar otro de nuevo. "Es por lo de Granger?"

"Sí."

Sin alterar la voz, como si no le importara y sólo quisiera entenderlo, preguntó, "¿Por qué la proteges? No puedo entenderlo."

Pansy se apartó de Draco. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"No es propio de ti lo de ser sacrificada y lo sabes. Sus cargas no tienes por qué llevarlas tú."

La chispa que enciende en llamas el temperamento de Pansy prendió fuego. "¡Mírala, Draco! De verdad, ¡mírala bien! ¡Se está desgastando porque no puede ni siquiera llevar sus propias cargas! No sé todo lo que le pasó, no sé qué secretos me esconde, pero está mucho peor de lo que estaba hace siete meses cuando la vi—" con un pequeño grito de asombro, la mano de Pansy voló hacia su boca y sus ojos se ensancharon.

Era obvio que había hablado demasiado. Su mente giraba alrededor de la nueva información con la que inintencionadamente había sido otorgado. Pansy había visto a Granger hacía siete meses. Él asumió que en Italia.

Con el modo de interrogación activado, su siguiente pregunta salió rápidamente, "¿Por qué estabas en Italia?"

"No te lo puedo decir."

"¿Cuándo la viste?"

"No me preguntes cosas que no puedo responderte."

"¿Qué tiene contigo?"

"_Nada_."

"¿Entonces, por qué la estás protegiendo?"

"Ya te lo he dicho."

El rostro de Draco se transformó en una burla de la cual sus ancestros hubieran estado orgullosos, "Me estás mintiendo, y _odio_ que me mientan."

"¿De verdad importa? ¡Tú me mientes siempre! Dices que esto que le pasa a tu padre no te importa, y ¡sí lo hace!" Pansy gritó. "¿Por qué te importa ella? No vas a ayudarla. Eso es muy impropio de ti." Draco abrió su boca para protestar, pero ella no le dejó decir ni una palabra. "Eres un maldito egoísta, ¡justo como tu padre! ¡No te importa nadie aparte de ti mismo, Draco! Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Blaise lo sabe, e incluso tu madre lo sabe, así que, ¿por qué empezar a preocuparse por los otros _ahora_?"

En su interior burbujeaba rabia, su cuerpo se puso al rojo vivo y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Draco se había apartado hacia la otra parte de la habitación para evitar arremeter contra ella. Le temblaban las manos, quería maldecirla hasta tal punto que le dolía. Pero eso no era lo que él era. Él no maldecía a las mujeres. Él no golpeaba a las mujeres. Él no era abusivo. Él no era malvado. Su padre había sido todas esas cosas de vez en cuando. No él. De verdad. No él.

"¿Nada que decir?" preguntó ella con enojo.

Y eso lo hizo devolver a la realidad. "Oh, Sí que tengo algo que decir, Pansy. ¿Cómo coño te atreves a compararme con él? ¡Creía que me conocías mejor que eso! Joder Pansy, ¡no soy para _nada_ igual que él! No soy _nada_ como—"

"¡Lo eres, Draco! Tratas de no serlo, tratas de actuar mejor, lo intentas y lo intentas y lo intentas, Draco, ¡pero lo eres! ¡Eres cómo él!"

"¡No, no lo soy!" gritó él; la desesperación en su voz estaba protegida por la rabia que residía en su pecho.

"¡Sí, lo eres! Puedes sentarte aquí todo el día y negarlo, pero lo eres. Mientras que no eres un abusador o no eres malvado como tu padre en sus mejores momentos, eres manipulador y no te importa nadie más que tú mismo. Quieres algo de ella, y no vas a pararlo hasta tenerlo. ¿Te suena familiar? Debería." Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Puedes enfadarte conmigo e incluso puedes negarte a hablar conmigo, pero cuando más pronto aceptes la realidad, mejor para ti."

Draco quería maldecirla porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y la odiaba por eso.

Eso ahogó su ira.

Ligeramente.

"Vete al infierno, Pansy," se puso furioso.

Hubo otro largo y doloroso silencio antes de que ella murmurara, "Lo siento, Draco. Eso estaba fuera de lugar."

"Maldición si lo estaba."

"Sólo quiero que dejes a Hermione en paz," le dijo Pansy fríamente.

"¿Así que es _Hermione_?" escupió con disgusto, "¿Ahora es tu nueva mejor amiga?"

"No es nada de eso," ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, todavía sonrojada del argumento, "Ni siquiera somos amigas. Ella incluso odia esa palabra."

"Entonces, ¿por qué protegerla?"

Cuando ella suspiró, sabía que la había agotado. "No quiero pelearme contigo."

Ella odiaba que lucharan casi tanto como él.

"Me estás escondiendo cosas, Pansy. Pensaba que estábamos por encima de eso."

"Draco," dijo débilmente, con los ojos fijos en los de él. El mago rubio miraba con un leve estado de shock como la mujer ante él perdía su compostura. "Hay muchas cosas que te escondo."

"Entonces dímelas."

"No puedo." Sus hombros temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto mostrar algún tipo de emoción que mostrara lo vulnerable que era. Draco casi quiso abrazarla, pero ella no era muy amante de las demostraciones de afecto. Tampoco lo era él. Así que se quedó dónde estaba y miró como ella se rompía en pedazos delante de él, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable. "Me gustaría decírtelo todo, pero no puedo."

"Pansy." Había un toque de simpatía en su voz que la hizo mirarlo.

A Draco no le gustaba verla herido, y esa era una de las diferencias entre él y su padre. Mientras que Padre no dudaba derribar a Madre por consentirlo demasiado y él no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de patear a Draco por tener "una conducta anti-Malfoy" mientras era aún un niño, el propio Draco, se negó a deprimir a Pansy. Se negaba a repetir la historia, ya que había aprendido de ella. Después de todo, no era mucho lo que alguien podía resistir antes de cansarse y el pensamiento de Pansy cansándose de él, lo dejaba con una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Por lo tanto, se negó a hacerle daño con palabras sólo porque ella lo había herido a él con las suyas. Maldición, él se negaba a hacerle daño en absoluto. Nunca. De hecho, él había hecho todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor después de la muerte de su padre.

Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado en llegar al punto en el que se encontraba hoy. Y no era el momento para una recaída.

"No intentes sacármelo a la fuerza, Draco," suplicó entre lágrimas, "Sólo hazme caso cuando digo que lo que esconde es algo con lo que realmente no quieres verte involucrado. Desearía que el destino tuviera mejores planes para mí."

Hubo otra pausa antes de que él preguntara, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ella se echó a reír con tristeza y secó sus lágrimas. "Lo que quiero decir es que dormiría mejor por las noches si no supiera nada por lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, de lo que la atormenta. Dormiría mejor si no hubiera visto su cara de horror en mis peores memorias o sus gritos en mis sueños. Dormiría mejor si no fuera la única persona que sabe la razón por la que ella dejó Gran Bretaña hace cinco años."

* * *

**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling. La historia es propiedad de inadaze22, yo sólo traduzco por placer.

**N/T.** Y aquí tenéis un capítulo con los pensamientos que van apareciendo por la cabezita de Draco. ¿Y Pansy? ¿Qué creéis que es lo que sabe y no la deja dormir? ¿Créeis que es algo tan duro como ella lo describe? ¡Ideas!

Algunas me preguntáis con qué frecuencia actualizaré... La verdad no lo puedo decir del todo seguro, pero me gustaría que fuera sino cada día, cada dos días. Aunque excluyo los fines de semana que es cuando más trabajo tengo...


	8. Capítulo 4 Parte 1

**Capítulo 4. El ascenso y caída de preguntas de una sola palabra**

**Parte 1. Ellos.**

Hermione hizo girar el líquido de color marrón-rojizo lentamente dentro del vaso.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera relentecido en su eje por un momento. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios a causa de ese pensamiento y entonces se llevó la copa a los labios. El líquido hizo arder su garganta mientras iba bajando y por un momento se encontró rezando para que este quemara toda la realidad que representaba, aunque tan sólo fuera por unos segundos. Ella recogería alivio de dondequiera que pudiera encontrarlo. Cuando la copa estuvo otra vez alineada, Hermione miró a través del líquido. El mundo estaba coloreado de rosa y era extrañamente tranquilizador. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que esa palabra había aparecido en su mente: cristales color de rosa.

Había gente que los llevaba puestos toda su vida, lo que era desafortunado; el optimismo ciego era tan doloroso y dejaba a la gente tan vulnerable como no tener nada de optimismo. Hermione no llevaba puestas las lentes rosas todo el tiempo, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. La idea que todo era para mejorar y que cada cambio era para conseguir algo mejor eran dos conceptos extraños para ella. La vida parecía tan vacía de esperanza – tan sin esperanza que había veces que olvidaba qué significaba la palabra optimismo.

Nada nunca iba a cambiar, pero en parte era su culpa también.

Mientras miraba a través del cristal color de rosa, se dio cuenta de que no siempre todo se trataba de optimismo. Quizás sólo era el acto de aferrarse a esa última pizca de integridad con las dos manos, con la esperanza de combatir la realidad. Porque la verdad, ella lo sabía, no era para nada simple. Ella volvió a levantar la copa hacia sus labios y se terminó lo que quedaba con un solo trago. Una vez más, ardió, pero ella lo disfrutaba y esperaba que le quemara todos los pecados.

"Espero que no hayas empezado sin mí," una voz presuntuosa sonó arrastrando las palabras desde el marco de la puerta.

Hermione no tuvo que girarse para identificar quien le estaba hablando. Era la misma voz que le había susurrado dos meses antes "Potter es un idiota," mientras la acompañaba dirección al baño.

Pansy Parkinson.

Y entonces recordó su primera conversación post-guerra con Pansy Parkinson. Fue en un avión, aunque parezca extraño.

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Pansy desde arriba._

_Cuando apartó su mirada de la ventada, Hermione notó rápidamente que su voz estaba libre de ningún tipo de malicia, lo que despertó su interés. "Creo que estamos aquí por la misma razón, Parkinson. Viajo a Australia, aunque estoy confundida por el hecho de que tú también viajes por la manera muggle."_

_Pansy comprobó su billete, y se sentó en el asiento que tenía asignado, justo al lado del de Hermione. "No supongas que me conoces, Granger," dijo con un resoplido mientras se acomodaba en su asiento_

_"Touché."_

_"He viajado de este modo muchas veces."_

_Eso era realmente impactante, pero Hermione sabía que no debía demostrar su conmoción. ¿La princesa sangre limpia había viajado con el 'humilde' modo de transporte muggle? ¿Y había sobrevivido para poder contarlo? ¿Y lo había hecho repetidamente? Todo eso era como mínimo para partirse de risa, pero ella no tenía razones para reír._

_"¿Por qué vas tú a Australia?"_

_"¿Por qué siquiera me estás hablando, Parkinson?"_

_"Solo intentaba hacer conversación… me mantiene la mente alejada de… cosas."_

_Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Ella estuvo allí, después de todo, cuando la vida pomposa de Pansy Parkinson cambió para siempre. _

_Parecía que después de la Guerra todas las chicas de sangre limpia tenían que casarse. Llegó como una grande sorpresa y como una perfecta oportunidad para los mortífagos que buscaban venganza que la familia Parkinson y la Zabini estuvieran hablando de unificar sus familias neutrales. La señora Parkinson tuvo sólo un segundo para enviar una llamada de socorro antes de que fueran atacados en medio de una de sus reuniones para hablar del matrimonio de sus hijos. Había sido un ataque bien planeado, pero no habían contado con el Patronus de la señora Parkinson._

_Los aurores y la Orden llegaron a la escena casi inmediatamente y lo que tuvo lugar fue una batalla espectacular que instantemente recordó a Hermione la batalla final de Hogwarts de hacía dos meses. Pero esta vez, el campo de juego era bastante parejo. Un centenar de Mortífagos desgastados por la batalla y un centenar de aurores y miembros de la Orden devastados por la guerra. Hermione fue uno de ellos. Harry y Ron también estuvieron allí. La batalla ya estaba emprendida y Hermione, que acababa de derrotar a un Mortífago en un duelo, levantó la vista y descubrió a Pansy llorando histérica encima del cuerpo de su padre obviamente muerto. Cuando un Mortífago apuntó su varita a chica afligida, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente._

_Salvó la vida de Pansy Parkinson. Susurrar un hechizo Desmaius fue todo lo necesario._

_"¿Cómo lo lleva tu madre?"_

_Pansy vestía una máscara de indiferencia, una que Hermione había visto a menudo al rostro de Draco Malfoy durante muchos años. "Mi madre fue torturada hasta la locura como los padres de Longbottom."_

_"Lo siento mucho por—"_

_"Mi madre y yo no fuimos nunca muy cercanas, así que no importa."_

_"Claro que importa. Es tu madre."_

_"No actúes como si te importara, Granger. Seguramente estás pensando que me lo merezco."_

_"Nadie se merece eso."_

_Pansy no dijo nada._

_"Tenemos sólo dieciocho," Hermione miró hacia la bruja imperturbable. "¿Pero por qué parece como si nuestras vidas ya estuvieran del todo terminadas?"_

_La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire mientras las dos chicas se observaban la una a la otra, las dos devastadas por las atrocidades de la Guerra e inseguras de donde la vida iba a llevarlas._

Debería haber sabido que sus vidas volverían a cruzarse. Después de todo, la población de Brisbane no era muy extensa.

Le tomó un momento volver de nuevo a la realidad, pero su respuesta a la pregunta de Pansy fue tan distraída que parecía que no estuviera ni presente. "No te he oído llegar por la red Flu."

Pansy tomó rápidamente el sitio libre de la mesa al lado de Hermione, convocó una copa de la vitrina y la rellenó con una cantidad generosa de líquido ámbar. Pansy lo bebió rápido con un solo trago, haciendo una mueca ya que el líquido le hizo arder el pecho. "Eso es porque no lo he hecho. Tus protecciones han dejado aparecerme directamente dentro de tu casa. Espero que eso no signifique que me consideres una amiga…" se burló.

"No," Hermione la cortó.

Para decir la verdad, ella no había puesto ningún tipo de protección alrededor de su casa.

"Bien."

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Pansy?"

"Blaise me ha escrito para avisarme que Draco le ha pedido si podía desenterrar por él tus registros en el Ministerio."

Hermione no estaba sorprendida. De hecho, lo había esperado de él. Típico de Malfoy enviar a alguien que no fuera él para hacer su trabajo sucio. Nunca lo iba a dejar en paz. Aunque Hermione no había esperado que tardase tanto. Paciencia era una palabra que _no_ definía a Draco Malfoy.

Aterrador.

"Déjalo que lo tenga."

"Pero Hermione—"

"No hay nada importante en mis registros. Me encargué personalmente de que todo se borrara."

El silencio pasó entre ellas como una niebla densa y cada una de ellas tomó otro trago tranquilamente; tranquilidad que fue rota rápidamente por las palabras crudas de Pansy. "Va a averiguarlo, lo sabes. Va a averiguar todo lo que quieres que quede oculto de él y del mundo." Cuando Hermione trató de discutírselo, ella la cortó. "No lo subestimes, Hermione. Cuando él quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo."

"Nunca lo he subestimado."

La ambición de Malfoy era casi legendaria. Muy en el fondo, incluso ese día en el restaurante, ella sabía que él iba a descubrirlo y parte de ella – una parte súper-microscópica – quería que él lo hiciera. Los secretos eran terribles de cargar por uno propio, pero algunas veces los secretos eran mucho peores cuando estaban libres en el mundo exterior. Esa era la razón por la que ella se aferraba a los suyos con tanta fuerza. Ya era suficiente malo que Pansy lo supiera, se lo había contado todo en un momento de vulnerabilidad, pero Hermione no necesitaba que Malfoy también lo descubriera.

"Tienes que contarlo a _alguien_, lo que te pasó. Tus secretos te están matando."

Allí estaba de nuevo. Regañándola. Pansy nunca le decía lo que quería oír sino lo que necesitaba oír. Y eso la ponía de los nervios.

"No necesito que me regañes, Pansy."

"No, lo que tú _necesitas_ es un poco de ayuda," reprendió Pansy mientras se servía otro trago, "Tienes que hablar con alguien sobre lo de Australia, sobre Italia, sobre todo, incluidos ellos."

Hermione intentó ocultarlo, pero su rostro la traicionó y se estremeció.

_Ellos_.

"No quiero hablar sobre ellos."

"Nunca lo haces, Hermione, ese es el problema. Nunca hablas de nada e incluso no has ni llorado, pero nunca te sueltas tampoco. No pienses que no sé qué hay en tu cabeza. No puedes encerrarlos para siempre. No puedes ocultar el hecho que existieron."

Con cada palabra dicha, Hermione sintió como la ira se desataba por su pecho. "¡Lo sé!" arremetió acaloradamente, "¡Sé que existieron! ¡No necesito que me digas que existieron! ¡Ya lo sé!"

"¿Lo sabes?" Pansy permaneció calmada. "Porque desde mi punto de vista parece que estás haciendo todo lo posible para olvidarlo.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. "No he olvidado nada. No porque no lo difunda por todo el mundo signifique que lo he olvidado."

"No hablas para nada sobre ello. No a mí, en cualquier caso."

"¿Qué bien hace hablar sobre ello? No hace desaparecer las pesadillas."

"Depende de con quién lo hables," ella se fue apagando. "Yo lo he hablado con Blaise."

Toda la sangre fue drenada de sus mejillas mientras miraba a Pansy con horror. "Tú— ¿se lo has dicho a Blaise?"

Pansy asintió solemnemente. "Antes de registrarme en San Mungo."

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé porque fue tan amable conmigo," ella remarcó amargamente.

"No es solo eso, Hermione. Él lo entiende. Dudo que encuentres a alguien que no lo entienda."

Pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa y suspiró. "Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien confíes —"

"Tú también podrías si derrumbaras esas fortificaciones que tienes y dejaras entrar a alguien. No confías en nadie, ni siquiera confías en mí y sabes que daría mi vida antes de apuñalarte por la espalda. Te he perdonado por haberme engañado, me he mantenido en silencio, he hecho todo lo que he podido para demostrarte que puedes dejarme entrar, y todavía no lo has hecho. Sufres en silencio."

"Algún día te dejaré entrar. Algún día confiaré en ti, incondicionalmente. Pero no hoy."

Un pequeño silencio cayó entre las dos mujeres. Una delicada mano rozó los mechones de rizos castaños detrás de la oreja de su dueña y después susurró con tristeza mientras miraba a Hermione con sus ojos azules dañados. "Tal vez, cuando esté lista, voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para las dos. Ahora mismo, no lo soy."

"Pansy—"

Ella cortó a Hermione con rudeza. "Se lo voy a decir a Draco, y no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión."

La voz de Hermione se levantó presa del pánico. "Pansy, piénsatelo bien—"

"Ya lo _he_ pensado. Lo he pensado constantemente. Se merece saber lo que Blaise ya sabe. Estoy preparada para seguir adelante con mi vida. No quiero ser como tú. No quiero tener secretos y no quiero contar mentiras a nadie más. No quiero tener que sufrir más, quiero dormir por las noches sin tener que escuchar tu voz en mis sueños, y quiero dormir sin tener que escuchar la mía. Quiero derrotar mis demonios para ayudarte a conquistar a los tuyos."

Hubo un leve golpecito a la ventana de su cocina.

Contra su buen juicio, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y dejó entrar a la lechuza. Automáticamente reconoció su dueño: su jefe, Gregory Kingston. Después de que Pansy alimentara la lechuza con una chuchería, observe como volaba de nuevo a su destinación: su hogar.

"¿De quién es?"

"Mi jefe."

"¿Tan tarde? Creía que hoy era tu día libre."

Hermione abrió la carta. "Lo era, y no es tan tarde, " ella contempló el contenido de la carta antes de leer en voz alta:

_Señorita Granger,_

_Sé que hoy es su día libre y entiendo que es más tarde de lo esperado, pero tenemos una emergencia. ¿Podría venir a la oficina ahora mismo? Muchas gracias._

_Gregory Kingston._

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared y suspiró pensando en hacer caso omiso de la letra, su instinto le dijo que la arrugarse y fingiera su ignorancia hasta el lunes, cuando regresara a trabajar.

"¿No vas a ir, verdad?" Pansy le preguntó suavemente.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

Ella resopló, pero Hermione la conocía suficiente para saber que no la había ofendido con su comentario.

Sin embargo, aparte de emborracharse junto a Pansy, preocuparse hasta volverse loca por lo que iba a decir Malfoy cuando descubriera lo de Australia, y dejar que la depresión la invadiera, no tenía otros planes para esa noche del miércoles. Solo eran las siete de la tarde. Además, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué había sido citada.

La curiosidad ganó la batalla.

Tuvo que hacer una mini-búsqueda para encontrar su varita, que estaba sepultada entre los cojines del sofá y recoger su bolso de trabajo, colgado en el armario de la parte delantera. Pansy esperaba sentada en el sofá, golpeando ligeramente su pie con nerviosismo cuando ella regresó a la sala de estar. Ansiosamente, miró hacia Hermione cuando esta cruzó en frente de ella y se levantó sobre sus pies al instante. "Her—"

"Díselo," Hermione le sonrió débilmente. "Tienes razón. Mereces liberarte."

"Tú también mereces absolución."

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, "No—yo no la merezco."

Pansy la abrazó. "Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma. Por todo. Estoy segura de que todos ellos te han perdonado."

Las dos brujas se desaparecieron juntas, pero con dos destinos distintos.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de Rowling. La historia fue escrita por inadazze22 y me ha concedido el placer de poder traducirla.

**N/T.** Y… la gran cuestión de hoy es… ¿Quiénes son ELLOS? Tachán… Ya veis que a cada capítulo van saliendo más y más secretos que aún no se descubren, aunque pronto iremos descubriendo cositas. ¿Y qué es lo que Pansy ha contado a Blaise y que ahora quiere contar a Draco? ¿Tantos secretos tiene Hermione, que incluso los ha borrado del registro del Ministerio?

Y en la próxima actualización, un poco más de interacción entre Draco y Hermione.


	9. Capítulo 4 Parte 2

**Capítulo 4. El ascenso y caída de preguntas de una sola palabra**

**Parte 2: La mansión Marquette**

Algo estaba realmente mal.

Un sentimiento de temor se apoderó de ella cuando se asomó a la sala principal de conferencias. Su estado de ánimo no ayudó a mitigar las sensaciones en la boca del estómago. El aire de la habitación era denso y olía un poco a tabaco y café, nauseabundo, pero soportable. Por poco. Estaba bastante iluminado, las luces de la habitación eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para provocar a alguien dolor de cabeza, pero no iba a ser ella quien se quejara. Nueve refinadas y acolchadas sillas estaban situadas ordenadamente alrededor de una mesa de conferencias circular de caoba reluciente.

Una estaba vacía, pero las otras ocho no.

Tres de ellas estaban ocupadas por oficiales del Ministerio: el Ministro Shacklebot vestido con una túnica espléndida, su secretario y la asistente del secretario. Una, la que quedaba justo al lado del Ministro, estaba ocupada por su jefe. En tres de ellas habían sentados aurores: ninguno que ella reconociera, pero sabía que uno de ellos era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores (había visto su cara un par de veces en el Profeta desde que había vuelto). La última estaba ocupada por un Draco Malfoy perfectamente vestido, quien parecía estar combatiendo entre desinterés y una vaga molestia. Parecía que estaba ganando la molestia porque su mirada vacía se convirtió en una mueca cuando la persona que tenía sentada a su lado dijo algo sobre procesos judiciales.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de no querer saber de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿Señorita? ¿Le gustaría algo para beber? ¿Un café quizás?" le preguntó una castaña bajita que llevaba unas gafas de montura metálica.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces delante de la baja mujer – la asistente del secretario – antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, ¿hay algo de té?" La mujer no contestó, en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta y se ocupó de prepararle la taza de té, la cual le entregó a Hermione un minuto después. Después de un suave 'gracias', Hermione hizo notar su presencia.

El Ministro Shacklebot le dirigió un amable saludo desde su puesto antes de señalarle el último puesto libre que quedaba entre el jefe de los aurores, Robert Dorchester…y Draco Malfoy. El jefe de los aurores recibió un correo urgente y se fue a un momento para manejar el asunto en cuestión, dejándolos a ellos solos conversando antes de empezar la reunión. Sorbió un poco de su té con la esperanza de que Malfoy no le dijera nada. Después de todo, lo había evitado tal como los vampiros evitan la luz del día, no porque hubiera dicho o hecho algo vil o cruel durante las siguientes semanas después de su reintroducción, pero más bien por el mero hecho de respetar sus principios. Sabía la razón por la que él quería hablar con ella y por eso no iba a ponerse en una situación vulnerable delante de él.

Malfoy no le había hecha ninguna pregunta minuciosa desde el día desastroso en el restaurant, pero no porque no lo hubiera intentado; Hermione simplemente no le había dejado acercarse a ella lo suficiente. Durante sus tres encuentros en las últimas semanas, Malfoy había tratado de engatusarla usando cumplidos y encanto, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban engañar por su apariencia.

"¿Quieres explicar por qué hueles a tienda de licor?" un acento impasible, pero suave, llegó desde su izquierda.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada, "Era mi día libre y he sido citada, aunque lo que haga con mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia, _Malfoy_."

"No hay necesidad de estar tan a la defensiva, _Granger_," se burló con un ligero rodamiento de ojos.

Ella bufó y murmuró algo grosero, sabiendo que tenía todo el derecho de estar a la defensiva con él.

La sonrisa petulante aumentó a algo que se parecía más a una sonrisa, "Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué te tiene tan cabreada?"

"Que te den Malfoy," ella sorbió otro trago de su té, antes de sacar una pluma y un trozo de manuscrito de su bolsa.

Él hizo ver que no la había escuchado, "¿Cómo van las clases de italiano con mi madre?"

A pesar de ella misma, y de la compañía que estaba forzada a tener temporalmente, Hermione sonrió. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Narcissa Malfoy, más le gustaba la mujer. Una emergencia familiar las había mantenido a la espera de empezar las clases por durante todo un mes, pero una vez ya dieron la primera clase, las cosas empezaron a ir viento en popa. El sábado pasado, habían hecho algo distinto y se habían encontrado en un restaurante situado en un jardín botánico.

Naturalmente, Hermione desconfiaba, pero terminó siendo no necesario. Durante seis horas solo hablaron y anduvieron por los alrededores. Además, se preocupó por la figura tan delgada de Hermione, diciéndole que tenía que comer algo más que una simple ensalada. Hermione le respondió que la comida Inglesa era bastante sosa después de haber pasado años en Italia. Después de eso, no hubo más información personal intercambiada, como mínimo por parte de Hermione – de hecho, ella no hablaba demasiado. La señora Malfoy tomaba el control de la conversación, pero sí hizo una cosa que dejó a Hermione impactada. Se disculpó.

_"Hay tantas cosas de la vida que me gustaría poder borrar, pero sé que no puedo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir adelante y pedir perdón por el pasado."_

_Hermione parpadeó. "¿Quieres que yo te perdone?"_

_"Sí."_

_"Realmente no lo necesitas. Os perdoné a ti y a toda tu familia hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento no tenía suficiente fuerza para agarrarme en el odio, y definitivamente ahora tampoco tengo esa fuerza."_

_Narcissa pareció sorprendida. "Eres realmente excepcional."_

_"No, no lo soy."_

_"Sí, lo eres. Sé más de lo que crees."_

_Hermione trató de tragar el horror que le empezó a crecer en el pecho después de oír esas palabras._

_"No tenemos que hablar de eso, olvida incluso que lo he dicho. De todos modos, si necesitas algo, solo estoy a una lechuza de distancia." _

Su deseo de redención era real, no necesitaba ni que Pansy se lo dijera. Y aunque Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que la señora Malfoy sabía exactamente, no se preocupó demasiado por ello, ya que ninguna de ellas volvió a mencionarlo. Por alguna razón sentía que entendía a Narcissa Malfoy. Había, después de todo, muchas cosas en su propio pasado que ella también deseaba poder cambiar.

Muchísimas.

"Genial. Lo tiene por la mano," fue su débil respuesta.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio hasta que Malfoy dijo, "Le gustas."

Echó una mirada hacia él. "Tú también le gustas." Y realmente le gustaba. Hablaba a menudo de él durante sus clases. Molestaba un poco, pero se notaba que era una madre orgullosa de su hijo. A regañadientes, Hermione reconoció que tenía una buena razón para serlo. Suponía que Malfoy podía ser tolerable,… cuando no era un imbécil entrometido, provocador, soplón, ladrón de registros y conspirador.

Él sonrió arrogantemente. "Yo le gusto a todo el mundo. Nadie puede evitarlo."

Con un seco resoplido, Hermione rodó los ojos: "Veo que todavía eres un bastardo descarado."

"Y tú _sigues_ siendo una sabelotodo come-libros, es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian... bueno, excepto el estado en el ejército de esbirros de Potter. Dime Granger, ¿por qué mi madre y Pansy son las únicas brujas en toda Gran Bretaña a las que les gustas? "

Casi se ahogó con su té.

Malfoy siempre había sido demasiado directo para su gusto.

Justo cuando pensaba que podía tener una conversación placentera – bueno, quizás solo pasable – iba él y la cagaba.

"Ha sido todo sólo un malentendido." Eso era suficientemente vago.

Malfoy recorrió sus ágiles dedos largos a través de su pelo recién cortado. "Un _malentendido_ es cuando te ponen tomates en el sándwich cuando no los has pedido. Lo qué pasó entre tú y la Brigada de Potter es un poco más que un simple malentendido, por lo que no insultes más mi inteligencia con tus mentiras. "

El tono frío con el que lo dijo hizo que tanto su rabia como sus defensas incrementaran por propia voluntad. "¿Y por qué ni siquiera te importa? La última vez que lo comprobé no te importaba una mierda nadie que no fueras tú mismo o la pureza de tu sangre."

"¿De verdad?" él la cortó.

"Sí. Eres igual que tu padre. De tal palo, tal astilla."

La mirada ofendida y salvaje que le lanzó Malfoy le hizo desear acurrucarse y morir. "¿Es esto lo que realmente piensas de mí?" le espetó cáusticamente. "¿Crees – crees que soy como mi padre?" Enrabiado, Malfoy no la dejó ni contestar, mucho menos parpadear antes de volver a hablarle. Habló flojo y furioso, "Noticia de última hora, Granger: no soy como mi padre. Si lo fuera, os hubiera entregado a ti y a Potter al Señor Oscuro sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces esa noche en mi sala de estar. No hubiera tratado de parar a Crabbe y a Goyle cuando intentaron matarte, si fuera como él. No estaría aquí hablando contigo si fuera él. Hubiera usado Legilimens para acceder a las memorias que tanto escondes y mientes sobre los últimos cinco años. Hubiera usado el Imperius para forzarte a sacarlas de la boca si hubieras _tratado_ de bloquearme fuera de tu mente, y si te hubieras resistido aún más, hubiera usado la maldición Cruciatus… bueno, eso en caso de que _fuera_ como mi padre.

"N—"

Malfoy continuaba manteniendo el rostro contraído en una mueca de desprecio, su voz era extrañamente frío: "No te atrevas a presuponer que me conoces y no te atrevas a meterme en el mismo saco de 'malvado Mortífago' con mi padre. No funciona así. Así que voy a dejar una cosa bien clara, Granger: no sabes una _mierda_. No sabes una mierda sobre mí, sobre mi padre o sobre mi familia, ni nada por lo que hemos pasado… y estaría bien que cerraras tu jodida boca." Él mantuvo la voz baja y controlada todo el tiempo, pero ella sabía cuan de enfurecido estaba.

Atónita, se quedó en su sitio parpadeando rápidamente, con confusión. Quizás él estaba en lo cierto sobre todo y quizás no era como su pare, pero él había empezado todo esto.

"Te has pasado casi la mitad de nuestras vidas pensando que soy un bastardo prejuiciado, y estabas en lo cierto, pero ¿quién es la que ahora tiene los prejuicios?"

"Oh, no actúes como si te hubiera herido, Malfoy," Hermione lo acusó desafiantemente mientras se defendía. "Tengo todo el derecho de pensar mal de ti. No es como si me hubieras dado razones para pensar de otra forma."

"Creo que haber sido decente contigo es una razón más que suficiente."

Su ceja se enarcó. "¿Crees que _eso_ es ser _decente_? ¡Ha! Malfoy, no reconocerías decente ni aunque estuviera encima de ti. Además, ¿cuándo has sido tu decente? ¿Mientras estabas en el útero? Aunque por las terroríficas historias que me cuenta tu madre sobre su embarazo, dudo seriamente que ni entonces lo fueras."

Malfoy parecía como si quisiera romper la pluma en su mano, pero algo mantuvo su calma. "No estoy demasiado sorprendido, Granger, pero no me conoces ni la mitad de lo que te piensas."

"Cierto, pero yo sí estoy realmente sorprendida de ver que de verdad _te preocupa_ lo que _yo_ piensa de ti, Malfoy."

Empezó a palidecer y quería replicarle, pero Robert Dorchester volvió a su sitio y el Ministro Shacklebolt empezó la reunión.

En el momento justo.

"Como alguno de vosotros ya sabréis, ha habido una redada de Aurores a la Mansión Marquette durante esta tarde y hemos podido detener a dos-cientos miembros de un grupo terrorista simpatizante de Voldemort, que estaba fundado por antiguos Mortífagos. Todo gracias a una magnífica infiltración por parte de nuestros aurores. El grupo, responsable de pequeños ataques a muggles e hijos de muggles durante los pasados cuatro años, ha sido inmediatamente rodeado y ya han sido enviados todos a Azkaban."

Con esa explicación, Hermione no pudo descubrir por qué ella había estado citada, pero aun así, seguía tomando notas en su pergamino.

Curiosamente se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tomaba las notas con un bolígrafo.

Raro.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió por la presencia del Ministerio en su lugar de trabajo. Curse-Breakers ya habían hecho un montón de trabajos para el Ministerio; habían roto maldiciones en objetos incautados durante redadas de aurores, los vendían en subastas donde ganaban unas cantidades ridículamente grandes de dinero, y le daban la mitad de las ganancias al Ministerio. Además de eso, Curse-Breakers había trabajado con varios bancos de magos de toda Europa. La compañía hizo trabajos privados para las familias que lo querían pagar, compraba objetos malditos de los que querían deshacerse de los artículos, rompían todas las maldiciones y las vendían a museos si eran lo suficientemente valiosos, o los subastaban.

Él siguió hablando durante unos minutos acerca de la importancia de las redadas contra los terroristas y dio crédito a quien se lo merecía. Discutió sobre la información de los juicios con Malfoy, quien asintió con la cabeza en todas las solicitudes del Ministro e hizo sus propias sugerencias.

Bueno, ciertamente eso explicaba por qué _él_ estaba allí.

Aun así, era una reunión muy aburrida y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

Eso fue hasta que él dijo, "Parece que la casa no está guardada solo con protecciones muy seguras con encantamientos con los que los aurores no están cualificados. A parte de eso, está maldecida utilizando magia de otra época. Las pruebas que se encuentran dentro de la casa también están maldecidas, aunque con maldiciones bastante simples. El problema es que la casa no permite que nadie que no sea familiar de sangre, pueda sacar nada de ella, además, tampoco permite que se intente y consiga remover las maldiciones de nada de dentro de la casa."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente. No importaba cuántas veces observaba ese tipo de cosas, que todavía se impresionaba con lo detallista que era la gente para guardar sus secretos.

"Su jefe me ha comentado, señorita Granger, que está usted muy familiarizada con ese tipo de maldiciones."

Instintivamente, ella asintió, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tomando notas para levantar la cabeza, ni mucho menos hablar.

Oh, definitivamente estaba muy familiarizada. Muchos de los casos con los que había trabajado en Italia comprendía ese tipo de maldiciones; en ese mismo momento su mente empezó a desarrollar una lista con todos los posibles hechizos que podrían ser útiles para tratar de romper las protecciones así como de romper las maldiciones de dentro de la casa.

"¡Maravilloso!" Le entrego los planos de la Mansión, que estaban archivados en el Ministerio, y finalizó, "Mr. Dorchester te llevará a la escena tan pronto como terminemos aquí. Ahora…"

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de Rowling. La historia fue escrita por inadazze22, pero por suerte me ha dejado traducirla para poder compartirla con más gente.

**N/T**. Otra pequeña interacción entre nuestros queridos… y que bordes son entre ellos, ¿no? Además, ahora parece que la señora Malfoy también sabe algo sobre Hermione… ¿se lo habrá contado Pansy? ¿O quizá lo ha adivinado sola?

Veo que alguna vais dejando vuestras propias teorías…así me gusta! Algunas de vosotras os acercáis un poco en algunas de vuestras suposiciones, pero nadie ha dado en el pleno… Quizás como dice Hermione en este capítulo, ¿solo ha sido un malentendido?


	10. Capítulo 4 Parte 3

**Capítulo 4. El ascenso y caída de preguntas de una sola palabra**

**Parte 3: Abandono**

La mansión Marquette parecía estar sacada de una de esas novelas góticas que había leído cuando era niña, el hecho de que estuviera anocheciendo cuando ella y Robert llegaron con el traslador, le aumentaba aún más su apariencia horripilante. Estaba llena de aurores que iban y venían y hacían bastante ruido, pero por alguna razón Hermione no se sintió segura cuando llegó allí. Ya se había memorizado los planos, los había estado estudiando mientras la reunión iba dando lugar y durante los diez minutos que tuvo después de finalizarla. Malfoy, quien ya no estaba planeado su muerte a través de sus ojos, se quedó cerca de ella y, para su mayor sorpresa, le fue respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que ella le hacía acerca de la ubicación de la mansión Marquette.

Coincidentemente, estaba situada aproximadamente a treinta-y-dos kilómetros de la mansión Malfoy. Él había estado observando los planos desde que se los habían entregado a ella y le había señalado unos cuantos puntos de la mansión que podrían ser los más débiles. Entonces Malfoy le comenzó a explicar como solía visitar a los Marquette cuando aún no tenía edad para ir a Hogwarts y como todos los niños practicaban con sus varitas hechizos y maleficios contra los elfos de la casa – para su horror. Lo más alarmante, sin embargo, era el hecho de que Malfoy le había avisado de que los elfos eran fieramente leales a la familia y que probablemente tratarían de entrometerse en la investigación. Ante ese consejo, la primera cosa que Hermione pidió a los aurores de la zona es que sacaran a todos los elfos de dentro de la casa.

La voz de Robert Dorchester terminó abruptamente con sus pensamientos, "¿Es la escena segura?"

Hermione levantó la cabeza por encima de la lista de hechizos que había planeado utilizar contra la casa, no sólo para romper las protecciones sino también para las maldiciones, y sus ojos cayeron sobre el alto Blaise Zabini, la persona a la cual había estado dirigida la pregunta.

"Sí, señor. Si la señorita Granger quisiera acompañarme." Hizo un suave gesto con la mano derecha.

Era la primera vez que lo había visto desde su conversación en el Ministerio, así como también la primera vez que lo veía sabiendo que él sabía sobre lo de Australia. No era necesario decir que Hermione estaba bastante aprehensiva delante su presencia.

Inicialmente.

Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Zabini no era un auror ordinario. Tenía las manos perfectas, la cara recién afeitada, una voz aristocrática y solamente dos moretones que fueran visibles. La verdad era que él era un hombre muy pero que _muy_ atractivo. "Ha sido una buena idea lo de sacar de en medio a los elfos," Zabini habló con tranquilidad mientras andaban a través de una marea de aurores dirección a la mansión más que iluminada.

"Bueno, creo que no puedo llevarme el mérito por eso. Malfoy me lo dijo. No puedo entender como los elfos pueden ser tan leales a una familia que permite que sus hijos practiquen la magia que han aprendido a la escuela con ellos."

"No, supongo que no lo entiendes."

Su cabeza se dirigió hacia él, "¿Y que se supone que significa esto?" Ella no pudo mantener el resentimiento alejado de su voz. Había empezado a sonar como el Malfoy de dieciséis años, y Hermione no estaba con el humor para soportar a un bastardo con prejuicios.

Los oscuros ojos de Zabini parpadearon momentáneamente hacia ella antes de utilizar su varita para abrir la masiva puerta principal. "Espero que no te ofendas, pero me limito a señalar que aparte de Dobby, Winky, y Kreacher, no tienes demasiada experiencia con los elfos domésticos."

"¿Cómo sabes que—"

"He trabajado con Potter durante los últimos cinco años. Hemos hablado… _algunas veces_."

Eso fue suficiente para que sus labios se cerraran de golpe y su corazón ansiaba que cambiaran de tema.

Zabini tomó la indirecta de su silencio como permiso para continuar. "En cualquier caso. Imagina que tu familia posee un anillo de diamantes. Ha sido pasado durante generaciones y ahora es tuyo. No tiene valor. Significa más para ti que el propio mundo ya que significa tu historia y tu futuro."

"De acuerdo…" Hermione se cruzó de brazos queriendo saber dónde iba a llegar esa línea de razonamiento, esperando en el grande, pero lejos de ser inmenso, vestíbulo. Los últimos aurores y trabajadores del Ministerio estaban bien activos por su alrededor, pero pasaban desapercibidos por el par que había acabado de entrar.

"Digamos que te llegan tiempos difíciles y alguien te dice que tienes que vender el anillo. ¿Lo harías?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Ella tenía guardado todo lo que había sido de sus padres. Todo eran tesoros para ella. Tesoros de incalculable valor – aunque aún estuvieran encerrados en su ático porque aún era demasiado doloroso mirarlos.

"Eso es lo que pasa con los elfos domésticos. Sus familias son como el anillo de diamantes por el hecho que normalmente han estado con ellos durante cientos de años; su lealtad es algo con lo que no se puede comparar ni el más noble de Gryffindor. Los elfos domésticos de la familia Marquette han estado con ellos des del siglo catorce. Creo que yo sería bastante protector de algo con lo que he sido parte durante siete siglos."

Había sido un buen razonamiento, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de comentárselo o responderle.

"Oi, ¿ya habéis terminado de hablar?" al pregunta que vino desde su espalda, hizo que el cuerpo de Hermione se volviera completamente rígido. "Si es así, ¿podríamos ponernos a trabajar, para que así pueda irme a casa antes de la semana que viene?"

Hermione no tuvo que girarse para saber quién había hablado.

"Sí, ya hemos terminado, Potter. Es toda tuya."

_¿Toda suya? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?_

"Bueno, Granger, ha sido entretenido."

"¿Te vas?"

Un sentimiento de abandono se levantó por su pecho y por un segundo quiso agarrar la mano de Zabini y rogarle que no se fuera.

Él asintió. "Harry ha sido puesto a cargo de tu seguridad mientras trabajas en la casa."

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que supuestamente tenía que protegerla. No parecía para nada encantado con su misión. De hecho, más bien parecía enfadado – bueno, lívido; tal y como se vio el día del restaurante en el que él la había repulsado completamente. Hermione se encogió ante el recuerdo – y por el artículo que por la mañana siguiente el Profeta publicó, con el titular: _El final oficial del Trio Dorado y Pansy Parkinson_, por Parvati Patil.

"Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Granger, como siempre."

Con un suspiro roto, Hermione vio impotente cómo Blaise Zabini salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista.

Ella estaba condenada.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una auténtica tortura mientras trabajaba. La mansión, ahora vacía, era tan hermosa como lo era espeluznante. Ella no se sentía en lo más mínimo a salvo bajo un supuesto escudo de protección de Harry, sus hechizos podían salir, pero nada que la casa le devolvía podía volver a penetrar el escudo. En lugar de los típicos escudos cálidos, él suyo era amargamente frío; tan frío que sus dientes castañeaban y sus músculos le dolían. Hermione sabía lo que significaba un encantamiento de protección frío, y eso hacía que el trabajar fuera casi insoportable. Sin embargo, consiguió anular con éxito todas menos una de las protecciones de la mansión. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los truenos que retumbaban en el exterior, un signo de una inminente tormenta.

Era una metáfora de su vida actual.

La tensión en la sala era enorme, pero la tensión entre ellos era insoportable. Si no hubiera estado tan fría e insensible, hubiera sido capaz de sentir el calor que salía del odio de su mirada... y el agujero que había perforado en la parte posterior de su cabeza con los ojos. Hermione estaba segura de que había llegado a la materia gris hacía media hora. Ahora esperaba que el dique de tensión se rompiera y estropeara los suelos y las altas paredes adornadas.

Pasó bastante rápido y con solo un par de palabras suaves y rencorosas que salieron de sus labios: "¿Por qué?"

La primera vez que lo dijo, ella hizo ver que no lo había escuchado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, qué? Realmente no lo sabía, o no lo quería saber, sobre qué le estaba preguntado. No había nada por lo que pudieran discutir. O al menos eso era lo que Hermione se decía a ella misma. Así que continuó murmurando hechizos en voz baja, con las manos temblándole, diligentemente tratando de romper la última protección para que después pudiera tratar de romper la maldición sobre la mansión e irse a casa.

Pero él volvió a preguntar: "¿Por qué?"

Una burbuja de ira se le formó en la boca del estómago. Como podía tener el nervio de estar parado _allí_ y preguntarle _por qué_. Él nunca se había molestado en hacer preguntas antes, al menos no cuando realmente importaba. Sólo reaccionó. Él sólo tuvo en cuenta las apariencias y nunca se molestó en mirar más profundamente. Él olvidó más de siete años de amistad y lo tiró a la basura sin siquiera inmutarse – Hermione respiró profundamente para calmarse. Y, sin embargo, las lágrimas amenazaban con saltarle de los ojos, pero ella se negó a dejar que ni una lágrima se asomara en su presencia.

La voz de Harry aumentó mientras preguntaba por tercera vez: "¿Por qué?"

Pequeñas cosas empezaron a asaltar sus sentidos. El tictac de un viejo reloj colgado fuera del salón de baile, tocaba una nueva hora – las nueve. El ruido de los truenos era aún más fuerte que antes, la tormenta estaba más cerca. Voces lejanas de los últimos aurores en la escena, el resto había sido enviada a casa para tratar de descansar, ya que el día siguiente iba a ser un largo día para todos. El respirar irregular de Harry. El sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado, que ahora empezaba a caer y parecía que no iba a tener fin. El sonido de sus dientes castañeando por el frío de su encantamiento protector que atravesaba su piel. Aun así, ella siguió ignorándolo. La ignorancia era siempre mejor que la felicidad. Las crepitaciones de un rayo se unieron con un estruendoso trueno y con un movimiento de su varita, la última de las protecciones desapareció. Todos los eventos se unieron y llevaron la hostilidad en el ambiente a su punto máximo.

El volumen de la voz de Harry travesó toda la habitación mientras rugía: "¡_Por qué_!"

Hermione se congeló por temor, no movió ni un músculo, aunque tampoco podía. El frío, la tensión y la ira creciente estaban maltratando su cuerpo, sus sentimientos habían saltado sobre ella como los matones que saltan sobre una víctima en una pelea escolar. Dolía moverse. Dolía al respirar. Se sentía débil. Más que nada, quería gritar y llorar, pero las palabras y las lágrimas no venían. En cambio, se quedó allí, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. No sabía si su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, de frío, o de la rabia que se había implantado en su pecho. Fue probablemente una combinación de los tres. Cayó un rayo a través de las ventanas y un momento después se oyó el trueno que sonó como si estuviera justo fuera de la ventana.

Aunque el ruido no bloqueó demasiado el incesante y ensordecedor discurso de Harry: "¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! _¡Por qué__!_"

Hermione no lo entendía, pero seguramente que Harry que aún seguía gritando, tampoco lo entendía.

Ella no le dirigió la palabra. No importaba cuanto dolían sus gritos. Sin embargo, había una presión en su pecho. Era intensa, tan intensa que apenas podía respirar mientras él repetía las dos mismas palabras sin cesar: _por qué._

"¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!"

En su interior todo crujió, se derramó, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, giró sobre sus talones y le devolvió los gritos, con una voz que sonó llena de frustración y de frío, "¿Por qué, qué? ¡Harry! ¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" escupió amargamente lleno de ira, con su cara de un rojo llameante. Si él apretaba el puño con más fuerza, su varita se rompería.

A pesar de que ella estaba completamente entumecida por el frío, Hermione dijo con mucha calma. "Al igual que tú, sólo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo. Así que déjame hacerlo en paz."

Por unos momentos benditos, se hizo el silencio. Entonces oyó murmurar: "No puedo creer que me haya quedado atrapado aquí contigo."

Ese fue el momento crítico. "¿Crees que _quiero_ estar aquí contigo?" Hermione lo miró desafiante. "¿Crees que quiero estar en el mismo país que tú, y mucho menos en la misma _habitación_? Bueno, si lo crees, estás completamente equivocado. Hubiera _preferido_ a Zabini sobre ti. ¡No quiero estar aquí del mismo modo que tú no quieres que esté!"

"¡Entonces, vete!" lanzó su dedo hacia la puerta. "¡Fuera! ¡Márchate! ¡Mi vida era mucho mejor sin ti!" Harry echaba chispas. "Nos has tomado a todos por tontos y te odio."

Sus labios temblaron de rabia y dolor. Era una vocalización de todo lo que ya sabía: Harry la odiaba.

"Bienvenido al club," Hermione murmuró tan bajo que casi no se pudo oír. Únete al club, porque ella también se odiaba a sí misma. Y verlo a él – verlos a todos ellos – era un duro recordatorio de la verdad.

Hermione tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y las siguientes respiraciones de Harry salían entrecortadas. Por un momento sólo escuchó, tratando de calmarse. No iba a llorar. No delante de él, sus lágrimas eran como el oxígeno en un voraz incendio, que sólo iban a alimentar su ira. Sólo había un hechizo más para lanzar, para poder salir de la frialdad de su encantamiento de protección, para dejar el salón de baile, para salir de la mansión, y dejarlo. Era un más que suficiente estímulo para forzar las próximas palabras de sus labios. "Gracias por expresarse de manera tan elocuente, Harry, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer y tú también tienes uno. Así que crece y déjame terminar mi trabajo. Entonces podrás ser libre para odiarme, todo lo que quieras, desde una distancia."

Esperaba que él domara su temperamento y esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo. Lo que no esperaba es que terminara abruptamente con el escudo protector y se fuera enfurecido de la habitación, cerrando las grandes puertas detrás de él con tanta fuerza que hasta la sala se estremeció.

Hermione se tambaleó.

Incredulidad: eso era lo único que sentía mientras miraba las puertas cerradas, incredulidad pura. Realmente se había ido.

Resultó que la habitación no era mucho más cálida que el encantamiento de protección. Se encontró temblando de nuevo, pero aún tenía un trabajo que hacer, y estaba decidida a terminarlo para no tener que volver. Con una rápida mirada a su lista de hechizos, apuntó su varita y dijo que el primero. No ocurrió nada. Hermione gritó otro. Nada. Un poco desanime, murmuró el tercero.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que no tuvo ni un momento para lanzar un rápido escudo para protegerse de la caída.

Sin defensas o protecciones, la maldición de la mansión se rompió en una lluvia de luces blancas y magia que brotaba de las cuatro paredes. Apenas podía ver, las luces eran tan brillantes. La habitación – la _casa_ – se sacudió con una fuerza que Hermione nunca había experimentado. No había nada en lo que agarrarse para protegerse mientras caía al suelo. Las paredes no estaban protegidas ya que las bolas de magia surcaban agujeros dentro de ellas. Mientras trataba de rastrear a ciegas la salida, la luz y la magia hizo añicos todas las ventanas por encima de su cabeza. Llovieron los cristales sobre ella y Hermione sólo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos. Sintió el vidrio en la camisa, en el pelo y en sus manos. Después de que el polvo de vidrio se estableciera, Hermione abrió con cuidado los ojos y se puso de pie. Ella se preguntó por un momento cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la luz romperse y a la habitación a derrumbarse sobre ella. No había tiempo para calcular debido a que el suelo se estremeció de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue dolor al aterrizar sobre los fragmentos de vidrio.

Nadie iba a encontrarla. No iban a saber que ella estaba allí. Nadie—de repente el suelo dejó de moverse.

El torrente de luz se continuó disparando desde las paredes de su alrededor. Escuchó, pero no presenció, la puerta que cayó en la habitación, aterrizando a menos de diez metros de ella. Rápidamente, ignoró el dolor y sacudió el vidrio de su pelo. No había tiempo para pensar. Sólo tiempo para correr. Tenía que salvarse.

Un rayo de luz explotó junto su mano, golpeando la varita de su agarre. El siguiente falló completamente. Se dejó caer al suelo para evitar el tercero. El cuarto la hizo saltar de su posición agachada. Durante rato, al parecer, esquivó los rayos de luz que las paredes lanzaban contra ella con presteza y rapidez mientras ella se acercaba más y más a las puertas abiertas.

Pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El primer rayo de magia pura se estrelló contra su cuerpo con la misma fuerza que una colisión de alta velocidad. La adrenalina le había negado el derecho a sentir dolor, pero segundo golpe le dio su primera muestra de dolor verdadero. Se sentía como si cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado.

Y no se detuvo.

Con cada golpe, los haces de luz recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione alejándola cada vez más del suelo. Por lo que pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo se retorcía y giraba sin poder hacer nada, ondulando en el aire. Cabeza sobre pies, y los pies sobre la cabeza. El dolor era indescriptible, pero no tenía ningún sentido gritar. No había ayuda. No había nada. Nadie podía ayudarla. Nadie podía salvarla. Así que cuando la casa dio a conocer un fuerte aumento de energía y magia que la lanzó furiosamente por la habitación, Hermione se preparó para el impacto que estaba seguro que llegaría. El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose cantaba en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba en lo alto de la pared.

Y entonces cayó.

La sensación de caída era como si estuviera en una pesadilla, sólo que peor porque sabía que no iba a despertarse antes de que cayera al suelo. Esta era la realidad. Y ella aceptó que no iba a salir de esta habitación justo antes de aterrizar, se derrumbó y se rompió, como una muñeca de trapo.

Todo paró.

Tranquilo y calmado.

Hermione se preguntó si estaba muerta, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la habitación destruida, se dio cuenta que no lo estaba.

Tenía miedo de tratar de moverse o respirar profundamente, pero ella lo intentó de todos modos.

Dolor.

Un dolor ciego, insoportable, agonizante y cataclísmico, a diferencia de lo que jamás había sentido en su vida, atravesó cada centímetro, cada parte, cada célula de su cuerpo. Quería llorar por algo, por alguien que le ayudara, pero dolía mover los labios. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero llorar también dolía. Le dolía pensar. Le dolía respirar. Dolía. Todo era dolor. Así que se quedó allí. Se quedó estirada y gritó en silencio pidiendo ayuda y llorando silenciosas lágrimas histéricas. Ella se quedó allí y trató de convencerse de que nada de esto era su culpa. Ella no hizo que Harry la abandonara, no causó nada de esto. Hasta el momento, estaba perdiendo la discusión porque no podía dejar de pensar: "_¡Esto es tu culpa!_" Hermione conocía los riesgos antes de tomar el trabajo y lo único que podía hacer era culparse a sí misma por no haber sido más cuidadosa, para no detenerse, por ser tan imprudente con su vida.

Hermione silenciosamente prometió que si lograba salir de esa, nunca más iba a ser tan descuidada de nuevo. Ella nunca–

La idea se paró de golpe cuando sintió algo húmedo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Hermione supo de inmediato que era sangre.

Su sangre.

La habitación giraba sin abandono. Hermione casi se sintió mareada de todo el movimiento. Ella sabía que tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se cerraron de todos modos.

Y entonces fue cuando escuchó pasos… y voces.

_"¡La hemos encontrado!"_

_"¡En el salón de baile!"_

_"Merlín, ¡está muy mal herida!" _

Los pasos se acercaban a ella. Débilmente, abrió los ojos, pero no pudo identificar a nadie.

"¿Dónde está Potter?" preguntó una voz ronca.

Sólo la mención de su nombre le envió una puñalada de dolor a través de su cuerpo.

"No está aquí."

"¿La ha abandonado?"

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Sí, él la había abandonado, pero pensó que era para compensar cuando ella lo abandonó. Hubo más movimiento y supo que alguien estaba de rodillas junto a ella. Hermione usó el resto de sus fuerzas para centrarse en los ojos oscuros y aterrorizados de Blaise Zabini. La suya fue la última cara que vio antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling. La historia es de inadazze22. Yo traduzco y lo hago por placer…

**N/T**. Qué puedo decir…seguro que estáis todas sin palabras. Odio a Harry por dejarla sola, de veras, que rabia le tengo ahora mismo.

Perdonad por la mala traducción del título del capítulo, en realidad sería la ida y venida de preguntas de dos palabras, ya que en castellano _por qué_ se escribe con dos palabras, no como en inglés que es solo una (_why_)… Y he dejado el ascenso y caída porque creo que la autora también hace relación a los leñazos que se pega Hermione dentro de la habitación…


	11. Capítulo 5 Parte 1

**Capítulo cinco: La personificación de la inocencia perdida**

**Parte 1: La falta de sueño es algo desagradable.**

Draco sabía que algo no estaba bien justo en el momento en que salió de la Red Flu.

Nada parecía visiblemente distinto; solo era un presentimiento…y con eso nunca se equivocaba. Aun así, parecía sólo un día normal en el Ministerio de Magia. Ya había visto a dos Weasleys, mucho a su disgusto. Percy parecía tener prisa por algún motivo y le mandó un estúpido saludo, similar al de su hermano. Y el señor Weasley le mandó un educado asentimiento mientras se cruzaban, demasiado ocupado para hablar.

No es que le importara.

Draco había trabajado la mitad de la noche en el caso Marquette, releyendo sus archivos y escribiendo notas para el caso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar pacientemente – bueno, semi-pacientemente – que llegaran las pruebas. Si de algo estaba seguro es de las habilidades de Granger como rompedora de maldiciones, así que ya debería haber de roto la maldición de la casa y su equipo ya estaría recogiendo las pruebas para entregárselas a él.

Mientras paseaba por el atrio, pasando por las largas filas de chimeneas, Draco miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual, el mismo ajetreo y bullicio, el mismo Ministerio lleno hasta el tope con caras que él aún no reconocía. Esas mismas personas lo saludaban cortésmente, y los visitantes de otros países que seguían maravillados por La Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, mientras que los que la habían visto todos los días pasaban sin siquiera darle una mirada persistente. Memos interdepartamentales todavía volaban sobre su cabeza – aunque había un poco más de lo habitual – cuando entró en el ascensor para ir a su oficina ubicada en el segundo piso del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Nada estaba diferente. Pero, seguía con el presentimiento.

Cuando travesó las puertas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Salió del ascensor para encontrase dentro de un caos total. Jaleo. Caos. Alboroto. Y cualquier otro sinónimo que se ajustara a la ocasión.

Más que nada, quería dar la vuelta y salir pitando de allí antes de que alguien notara su presencia y le pidiera ayuda.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Y esas cosas estaban en su oficina. Maldición. Así que anduvo hacia delante en lugar de hacia atrás. La gente hablaba, en voz alta, se escuchaban voces airadas, los empleados corrían con los archivos y las listas y las cajas y demás basura variada. Algunos chismeaban y fingían que estaban trabajando. Algunos escribían sobre pergaminos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso había gente que él no reconocía, moviéndose por allí como si conocieran el lugar mejor que él, como si en realidad trabajaran allí. Café y pastelitos para desayunar eran dispensados como caramelos (él atrapó una taza de una bandeja encantada flotando en frente de un tío de aspecto cansado y le dio su mejor sonrisa burlona cuando dicho tío tuvo el valor de decirle que se hiciera el mismo una). Memos interdepartamentales volaban por la habitación, y estaban siendo devueltos tan pronto como se leían.

A las nueve de la mañana, parecía como si todo el mundo hubiera estado allí desde hacía mucho rato.

Esos pobres desgraciados mal pagados.

Oh bueno, pensó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, mejor ellos que él.

Mientras luchaba a través del caos en la dirección a su oficina, que parecía a una milla de distancia en lugar de sólo ciento cincuenta pies, oyó lo que sonaba como una más que excitante reunión dentro de la sala de conferencias principal. Con los gritos y el alboroto que había, aún oyó que alguien gritaba con toda claridad: _"De todas las cosas despreciables y egoístas – ¡ella era tu responsabilidad, una maldita civil, y la dejaste salir lastimada! ¡Está en el hospital debido a ti y tu maldito rencor!"_

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de que alguien colocara un fuerte hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

Desafortunadamente.

La segunda sala de conferencias estaba llena de cajas, las cuales les hicieron saber que de hecho Granger sí era buena con su trabajo. Las cajas estaban siendo transferidas mágicamente a una sala privada, probablemente dentro del Departamento de Misterios, donde otros rompedores de maldiciones pronto las empezarían a chequear. Tenía toda la intención de comprobar ese proceso tan pronto como pudiera dejar sus cosas en su oficina. Nada iba a pasar con esas cajas si él no lo decía. Educadamente, saludó a algunos de los que se cruzaba con la cabeza, incluida la secretaria de los Servicios de Administración del Wizengamot, Shannon Marcela, quien le dio una mirada graciosa antes de alcanzar un memo que flotaba por su cabeza. Draco abrió su puerta –

Y casi saltó del susto al ver la visión inquietante de Blaise Zabini sentado en su escritorio - en la oscuridad.

Medio esperó ver una botella a medias de Whisky de fuego, pero no había ninguna. La única cosa que iluminaba la habitación era el mechero que Blaise estaba usando para encenderse otro cigarro, antes de tomar la mayor calada que Draco hubiera visto nunca en su vida. Draco tosió mientras atravesaba la puerta, olía como un maldito cenicero. Hablando del cenicero, estaba lleno por encima de su capacidad; Blaise había fumado más de trece cigarrillos, como mínimo.

Un momento.

"¿No habías dejado de fumar hace tres años?"

"Que te den," murmuró su mejor amigo antes de hacer otra calada.

Sonriendo, el hombre rubio encendió las luces y con los ojos llorosos, abrió la única ventana de la habitación, ya que estaba a punto de morir a causa de la inhalación de humo.

Hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo, pero obviamente por distintas razones. Blaise, quien se estremeció por la luz, parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un enorme tráiler y luego como si hubiera montado en una de esas atracciones muggles, repetidamente. Vestido con una túnica de auror desaliñada estaba lleno de sangre en ella. Debajo de sus ojos oscuros tenía unas bolsas de la mida de un Hipogrifo, con un ceño que estropeaba sus características por lo general tranquilas, un pelo que necesitaba un buen cepillado (y quizás un corte también)… en definitiva, Blaise parecía como si hubiera envejecido treinta años en una noche. Draco se estremeció al verlo así.

"Así pues, ¿cómo se llamaba?" Draco bromeó en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Él se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero encantado.

Blaise, quien estaba a la mitad de otra larga calada, disparó a una aturdida y confundida mirada hacia su dirección y sacó el humo por la nariz. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" su voz era ronca y sonó tan cansada como lo parecía él.

"La mujer que te ha tenido toda la noche en vela, tío. Te ves como si hubieras sido pisoteado por una manada de centauros maníacos, y eso es ser amable. Seguro que ha sido jodidamente buena." Abrió su maletín y tomó un largo trago de su café, luego frunció el ceño. Qué café tan horrible.

Un pequeño bufido vino del hombre de detrás de su escritorio, "Soy bien consciente de mi apariencia y no, no he dormido en toda la noche. Oh, y su nombre es Hermione Granger – "

Draco arrojó bruscamente líquido caliente por todas partes.

Blaise lo miró casi con humor al ver como se asfixiaba y dio otra calada. Por ello, recibió una mirada desagradable de Draco, una vez que se había recuperado y dejaba su café sobre la mesa. "¿Granger? ¿Has pasado la noche con Granger?" su voz era de incredulidad, como mínimo. No es que le importara, pero era _Granger_ ¡por Merlín! Blaise no tenía altos estándares pero no era consciente de que no tuviera estándares en absoluto. Además, ¡aún no había ni superado lo de Pansy! Y más importante, era evidente que Granger estaba en un estado vulnerable. Su madre, quien había tenido su tercera clase de italiano con ella, la había llamado una "pequeña y frágil cosita" y le había confesado en privado que sentía mucha pena por ella porque parecía estar en un montón de dolor. Y, no sólo estaba sufriendo en silencio, sino que lo sufría ella sola porque sentía que no merecía ayuda.

"Técnicamente no…" se fue apagando mientras tomaba el café abandonado de Draco y se lo terminaba.

Draco lo miró, alarmado. No sólo Blaise ya no fumaba o tomaba café, sino que Blaise no había bebido nada que fuera de él desde que estaban a Hogwarts (algo sobre los _gérmenes_: un término que aprendió de una de sus novias hijas de muggles en quinto año).

"¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso? O has pasado la noche con ella o no la has pasado. No es un concepto tan difícil."

"Y con_ eso_ es donde te equivocas," arrojó la tacita en la basura. "He pasado la noche con ella, pero sentado en la sala de espera."

"¿Sala de espera?" Ahora estaba definitivamente confundido. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

Blaise apagó su cigarrillo y buscó en su túnica otro paquete. "Sabes sobre la Mansión Marquette, ¿verdad?"

"Claro. Me he pasado media noche comprobando los archivos. No tienen ninguna posibilidad de—"

"Quédate al tema, Draco. De todos modos, sabías que ella ha sido la enviada para eliminar todas las protecciones y romper todas las maldiciones en la Mansión, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sabía. ¿Me hizo caso con lo de los elfos domésticos?"

Blaise asintió solemnemente. "Lo hizo. Fue la primera cosa que hizo cuando llegó." Draco sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Como sea," rodó los ojos, "El punto es que ella quedó herida cuando eliminó la última protección que nos permitió sacar las pruebas de dentro de la casa."

"¿Herida cómo?"

"Herida muy gravemente."

Mientras Draco escuchaba a su mejor amigo haciendo recuento de los eventos de la previa noche, lo contemplaba con pura incredulidad.

"Toda la casa temblaba. Ni siquiera pudimos entrar; tuvimos que esperar hasta que paró. La encontramos sola, en el suelo contra la pared. Debió haber sido lanzada a través de toda la longitud de la habitación."

"¿Dónde estaba su protector?"

"¿Potter? Oh, la _dejó_ allí," Blaise explicó con odio mientras encendía otro cigarro. "¡El muy idiota la abandonó! La dejó sola e indefensa; ¡y lo sabía! Me di cuenta de que no quería quedarse con él y la dejé de todos modos."

Blaise Zabini perdió los estribos, y todo lo que Draco podía hacer era escuchar con gran atención.

"¡Él la dejó y se fue a casa sin decir nada! Estaba en casa cuando Johnson lo encontró después de que consiguiéramos llevar a Granger a San Mungo. ¡Estaba sentado en el sofá con su novia y viendo una maldita película muggle de un chimpancé parlante! ¡Chimpancés, Draco, chimpancés parlantes! ¡Como si a nadie le importara eso! "

Y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué Blaise estaba tan furioso.

La historia hasta ahora había invocado una emoción extraña en Draco Malfoy, una emoción que nunca pensó que jamás había experimentaría en nombre de Granger.

Draco Malfoy estaba enfurecido.

Se levantó de su silla y se paseó por su oficina mientras Blaise continuaba, incapaz de sentarse por más tiempo.

"La varita de Granger estaba rota en distintos trozos y su pierna… la sangre… Tarsiers vomitó al verla…"

Hubo un pequeño 'hum' de Draco. "Siempre ha sido un _cobarde_. No sé cómo se las arregló para—"

Blaise negó con la cabeza y aplastó otro cigarrillo en el cenicero lleno. "No, no lo entiendes, Draco. Hasta yo pensé que iba a estar enfermo y _nada_ me da asco hasta ese punto."

Cierto.

"Draco, su pierna estaba… doblada desgarbadamente. Sabíamos que estaba rota más allá de un simple reparo mágico. Y su brazo," se estremeció ante el recuerdo y tomó otra larga calada antes de explicar, "Parecía _destrozada_. Había tanta sangre saliendo por su cabeza." Se estremeció de nuevo, "No estamos capacitados para hacer frente a ese tipo de cosas. No sé lo que le pasó en esa habitación, pero me sorprendió que estuviera tan consciente como lo estaba cuando la encontramos."

"¿Estaba realmente _consciente_?" Granger era más fuerte de lo que nunca pensó.

"Apenas. Estaba moviendo sus labios, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y estaba diciendo que era su culpa. Podría haber maldecido a Potter por hacerla pensar que era su culpa."

"¿Cómo la encontrasteis?"

"Hemos visto las chispas de magia pura desde fuera. Parecía un campo de batalla; o como si alguien estuviera desatando esos malditos fuegos artificiales y la hubiera atrapado en la habitación... y Potter. No habría sido tan grave si él no la hubiera abandonado, ella hubiera podido trabajar segura. El protocolo... el maldito protocolo."

¿Granger abandonada por Potter? ¿Herida? ¿Destrozada? ¿Brazo? ¿Pierna? ¿Protocolo? ¿Qué? Y él, Draco Malfoy, enojado en nombre de Granger?

Bueno, ¡pues claro que estaba enfadado! Una cosa era tratarla como la escoria del universo y avergonzarla delante de todo el mundo; la otra era ignorar un código básico de ética y desobedecer a conciencia unas órdenes que habían resultado con un civil herido seriamente. Draco había trabajado con Potter unas cuantas veces y ese tipo de desprecio desvergonzado no parecía ser de su tipo. Era jodidamente noble, hasta el punto de ser molesto, pero hacia su trabajo y lo hacía bien, y él nunca había puesto un pie fuera de la línea, hasta ahora.

"Ella me miró, susurró mi nombre, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a temblar. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer. Joder, no somos sanadores o médicos muggle, ni nada de eso... somos _Aurores_. Así que sólo la recogí, seguía temblando, y me aparecí a San Mungo. Pensé que la había despartido porque oí que algo se rompía y era... sólo eran los huesos rotos en su brazo rozándose entre sí..." Blaise dio una larga calada del cigarrillo que estaba a punto de quemarse casi hasta la médula mientras Draco contuvo las náuseas que querían subir por su pecho.

Durante los próximos minutos, Draco vio a su mejor amigo juguetear con su ropa, había encendido otro cigarrillo y le temblaban las manos. Era evidente que la cosa con Granger era algo que él recordaría para siempre, simplemente porque había asustado de muerte.

No es que alguna vez lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Draco probablemente también se hubiera asustado si hubiera sido testigo de algo así.

Incluso después de haber escuchado todo eso, no se podía creer que hubiera pasado.

Claro que ella le era indiferente y estaba furioso con ella por haberle comparado con su padre antes de la maldita reunión, pero Draco se tomaba todo lo que hacía en serio y si su trabajo hubiera sido protegerla, antes habría un día frio en el infierno antes de dejarla abandonada como Potter había hecho. Demonios, ni siquiera hubiera dejado solo a la comadreja y mira que le _odiaba_.

Como regla personal, no dejaba que sus sentimientos hacia alguien afectaran a su trabajo, tanto si los quería como si los odiaba.

Había enviado a prisión a los padres de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, sin pensárselo dos veces, e iba a hacer lo mismo con la familia Marquette. No le preocupaba ni en lo más mínimo, porque era su trabajo. Así que el hecho de que el noble Potter abandonara su rectitud a causa de Granger, le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que había pasado entre ellos era más serio de lo que en un principio había anticipado y eso solo hacía que se interesara aún más por la verdad… y al mismo tiempo también hacía que se preocupara un poco.

"¿Está bien?" Draco preguntó en tono evasivo.

Su conciencia quería saber más que él, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a él mismo.

"Los huesos de su brazo y pierna fueron completamente destruidos, tuvo una fractura de cráneo, cinco costillas rotas, y dos hernias discales en la espalda, la pelvis rota y una fractura de mandíbula... ¿_qué te parece_? Yo no creo que ella esté bien durante semanas, si es que lo está nunca. Pasaron toda la noche tratando de fijarlo, haciéndole recrecer los huesos de nuevo, y fijándola de una hemorragia interna. También llamaron a unos especialistas muggles, pero sí, ella está viva, al menos, pero no está consciente. La dejaron ellos inconsciente por su propio bien."

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que su familia y amigos no la dejan sola."

Esos malditos Gryffindor estaban pegados en las buenas y en las malas, no importaba cómo se sentían entre ellos en el momento.

Blaise le miró como si estuviera loco. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ella no _tiene_ familia o amigos y te aseguro que tampoco tiene ningún familiar cercano. Yo lo sé. Tuve que enviar el Patronus – esa ha sido la única razón por la que me he quedado. Su jefe ha venido pero estaba tan furioso que le han tenido que escoltar a la salida. Así que, ha venido esta mañana al Ministerio y ha continuado con su diatriba, la cual estoy seguro que has escuchado", dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Bueno eso explicaba quién era el hombre que gritaba y a quien estaba gritando, pero esa realización se vio ensombrecida por sus palabras. ¿Granger? ¿Sola y sin amigos? No, eso no parecía correcto. Draco rechazó la loca idea. Después de todo, Blaise estaba mancado de sueño.

A raíz del rechazo, había una cosa que presionaba para ser preguntada, "¿Quién era su pariente más cercano?"

"Pansy."

Y toda la trama se espesó.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es parte del mundo creado por Rowling. La historia es propiedad de inadaze22.

**N/T**. Pobrecita Hermione… ¡ha quedado un poquito magullada! ¿Creéis que Potter tendrá como mínimo el valor de disculparse? ¿Por qué creéis que Pansy es su persona de contacto en caso de accidentes? ¿Realmente está tan sola?

Hasta a mí me da pena traducir todo lo que la pobre tiene que pasar…

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por ahora sólo he tenido tiempo para leerlos, pero si puedo ya os iré contestando. Aunque estoy segura que preferís que pase mi tiempo traduciendo :P


	12. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

**Capítulo cinco: La personificación de la inocencia perdida**

**Parte 2: Cincuenta-y-siete minutos**

A Draco le tomó siete minutos de dejar listos sus asuntos del día.

Le tomó diecisiete minutos (y un buen maleficio) para levantar los cigarrillos de la mano de Blaise y enviar al demacrado hombre a su casa por Flu con una dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños antes de que fumara hasta matarse o hasta que se volviera loco. Estaría mejor con un poco de sueño.

Tomó veintisiete minutos para inventar una excusa de por qué tenía que salir temprano.

Tardó treinta y siete minutos para encontrar té y buscar a Pansy Parkinson.

Le tomó cuarenta y siete minutos el acceso a la planta donde se encontraba Granger.

Y le tomó cincuenta y siete minutos para llamar a la habitación del hospital ya entreabierta.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún plan bajo la manga.

Maldita sea. Bueno, ya estaba allí.

Cuando no se vio afectado de inmediato con una maldición, Draco lentamente abrió la puerta del todo.

No tuvo que ver su cara para saber que estaba molesta, el hecho de que ella no lo oyera entrar en la habitación era un testimonio de lo molesta que estaba. Pansy llevaba la misma ropa que se había puesto el día anterior en el almuerzo y le observó mientras ella descansaba tentativamente una delicada mano sobre la frente cubierta de gasas de Granger, que quedaba oculta para él.

"Maldito Potter por dejarte," la bruja de pelo negro murmuró audiblemente, su voz no hizo nada para ocultar la ira que prácticamente irradiaba su piel. "¡Maldita seas tú para nombrarme tu pariente más cercano. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Crees que me _gusta_ verte así?" Pansy chasqueó los labios cerrados y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Ella estaba cansada.

Había un montón de cosas que Draco recordó mientras estaba allí y observaba la escena que tenía delante.

Recordó que ella le decía que Granger necesitaba protección, que tenía que mantenerse alejado para evitar ser absorbido por la tormenta que era su vida, y que las dos mujeres no eran amigas. Este último recuerdo fue golpeado por la escena contradictoria que tenía delante de él. El afecto de Pansy para la bruja en coma era innegable.

"¿Te gustaría explicar cómo diablos has llegado hasta aquí, Draco?"

Draco estaba asombrado de que ella lo identificara sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Asombrado, pero no sorprendido.

Él mantuvo su respuesta vaga. "Tengo mis métodos."

Se dio la vuelta en la silla y se levantó con calma. Sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y su falta de rímel descubrieron su secreto, en algún momento había estado llorando. No obstante, ella enderezó los hombros en un intento de conservar su fachada de fortaleza y ató su voz de sarcasmo. "Fantástico. Tienes tus métodos. Pues úsalos para sacar tu maldito trasero de la habitación."

"Y estamos de vuelta a la rutina de perro guardián. Ya es terriblemente vieja."

Ella respiró hondo, como si estuviera tratando seriamente de abstenerse de romperle la cara o de romper a llorar, no sabía cuál. "No necesito esto ahora, Draco. Te aseguro que _no_. Actúa como mi mejor amigo y no empieces una pelea conmigo, actúa como mi mejor amigo y para lo que estés pensando antes de empezarlo, y actúa como mi mejor amigo y, y… "sus hombros se hundieron y sus rasgos se suavizaron. "Sé mi mejor amigo."

Tenía exactamente ciento veinte y siete respuestas preparadas para soltarle, algunas ya estaban en la punta de la lengua, pero el aspecto miserable y drenado en la cara de Pansy le hizo suprimir todas y cada uno de ellas.

Maldita su conciencia, maldita sus palabras lastimosas, y maldito sea él para realmente _preocuparse_ por Pansy.

Draco retiró la taza que mantenía detrás de su espalda y se la ofreció a ella.

"Te he traído té. Pensé que lo necesitarías. Es ginseng."

Pansy le permitió quedarse y se aseguró que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio a Granger, deseó haberse ido en el momento en que Pansy había notado su presencia.

Blaise había tenido razón.

La visión de ella tenía el mismo efecto que la lluvia ácida tiene en las rocas, sólo que ahora era su roca de la indiferencia hacia ella que se había erosionado.

No, no fue suficiente para corroerlo por completo, sino que sólo comió de ella. Mucho.

Lo que pasó con ella no era algo que se merecía sólo por ser una insufrible sabe-lo-todo, y tampoco era justo. Draco sabía que la injusticia no se iba a detener. Había oído rumores de que el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica quería el incidente enterrado con las menores consecuencias posibles, y aunque él no creía que el Ministerio tenía que caer tan bajo para proteger a su héroe, no era sorprendente en absoluto.

Ningún otro pensamiento coherente pasó por su cabeza mientras permanecía de pie cerca de la cama de Granger, ya que lo único que podía hacer era mirarla fijamente.

Se veía positivamente... destrozada, como si hubiera sido salvajemente atacada por un oso salvaje o lanzada alrededor de un ogro. Pálida, magullada y golpeada, al verla se le helaron hasta los huesos. La única razón por la que sabía que no estaba muerta era el ligero ascenso y caída de su pecho al respirar.

Debido al calor de la habitación, las mantas estaban cubiertas sólo hasta su cintura y por eso pudo ver los moretones. Habían cubierto casi cada centímetro de su piel visible. El cabello de Granger, aunque limpio, estaba positivamente atroz y mate - más de lo habitual. El vendaje en la cabeza herida necesitaba ser cambiado, porque poco a poco la sangre de un color rojo brillante comenzaba a manchar la gasa blanca. Tenía un ojo negro, un labio partido y una mejilla amoratada, probablemente de donde habían fijado su mandíbula rota. Vestida con la bata de St. Mungo para los pacientes en estado de coma, rápidamente se dio cuenta de su brazo izquierdo estaba encerrado en un tipo de molde y el otro estaba cubierto de hematomas ligeros.

"Gracias por no atacarme con preguntas y por el té, era justo lo que necesitaba."

Los ojos de Draco todavía estaban fijos en Granger cuando murmuró: "No hay de qué."

"Se ve mucho mejor que esta mañana," Pansy, que acababa de tirar el vaso de plástico, apareció a su lado.

Draco pensó que eso era imposible de creer.

"Potter es un completo imbécil por haberla dejado sola de esa manera y en el _momento_ en que lo vea, te aseguro que voy a eviscerarlo."

En silencio, él estuvo de acuerdo y apartó lentamente los ojos de la mujer en estado de coma.

Todo estaba en silencio mientras Pansy obedientemente enderezaba la manta que la cubría. Esa acción amable le confundió. Estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando habló, "Acabo de llamar a una sanadora para que venga y cambie el vendaje de la cabeza. Espero que me dejen hacer algo con la cabeza horrible que le ha quedado. Ya está enredado suficiente, tal como es. Probablemente se verá como la lana de acero cuando se despierta," ella divagaba mientras usaba su varita para abrir las cortinas de la habitación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente?" Draco no quería preguntar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"No lo saben, probablemente uno o dos días, pero no más de tres. Bueno, no lo creo. Aún no han terminado de curarle todas las costillas rotas; han pasado la mayor parte de la noche tratando de enmendar su pierna y brazo. La hinchazón ya ha bajado y creo que van a terminar después de que la sanadora la revise. Espero que lo hagan, para que pueda despertar."

Pansy sólo divagaba cuando estaba preocupada y tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

"Me dijeron que hablara con ella porque dicen que me puede escuchar, pero creo que eso es una completa basura... ¿dónde está la sanadora? Le dije que viniera _ahora_..."

Por un momento, Draco se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga. Nunca en su vida había visto interesarse por alguien que no fuera ella misma, él, Blaise, o su padre cuando aún estaba vivo, "Te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad Pans?" Su voz no era acusatoria, no sentía curiosidad, demonios, ni siquiera era en tono de pregunta.

Era más como una declaración de lo obvio.

Pansy se quedó inmóvil y lo miró. Con un suspiro y un momento de silencio, ella admitió en tono suave: "Nosotras no somos amigas. No porque yo no lo quiera ser, sino porque ella no confía en mí lo suficiente como para pensar que no voy a apuñalarla por la espalda. Supongo que no la culpo, porque todavía está en tanto dolor por el golpe emocional que recientemente sufrió. Tienes razón. Me _preocupo_ mucho por ella. Haría cualquier cosa por ella... Haría lo que fuera para eliminarle el dolor. "

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella me devolvió la vida, Draco, y yo confío en ella, casi tanto como confío en ti y en Blaise, incluso aunque ella no siente lo mismo por mí."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Ella me salvó… dos veces."

Mientras observaba y escuchaba quejarse Pansy con la sanadora sobre el cabello de Granger desde la silla en la esquina de la habitación, dejó que las palabras de ella se repitieran, cada vez con mayor rapidez, en su mente.

"Sólo quiero enderezarlo o algo así."

"Señorita Parkinson, no creo que yo pueda—"

"Puedes y lo _harás_. ¡Míralo! ¡Se ve absolutamente atroz! Va a ser una maraña cuando despierte."

Hermione Granger, noble Gryffindor, salvadora de los sangresucia y criaturas mágicas por igual, en realidad salvó la vida de intolerante de Pansy Parkinson? Por lo que sabía se odiaban, pero al parecer no sabía nada de su relación en los últimos tiempos.

"Yo no conozco ningún hechizo..."

"¿Qué demonios quieres _decir_ con que no sabes ninguno? ¿Eres una especie de idiota o algo así?"

¿Dos veces? ¿Granger le salvó la vida dos veces? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando cuando dijo que había tenido un reciente golpe emocional?

"Yo – Pido disculpas, señorita Parkinson," tartamudeó la sanadora.

"Tienes toda la razón que necesitas pedir disculpas. Por Merlín, ¿qué tengo que hacer tu trabajo? Hazte a un lado, Helga."

"Umm—"

"_¡__Muévete!_" Draco no escuchó que tipo de hechizo utilizó, pero sí que oyó sus palabras petulantes, "Lo ves, _así_ es como tienes que hacerlo."

"_Es_ bastante bonito y no interfiere con el vendaje de su cabeza."

"Lo sé, Helga. He usado mi cerebro. Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando."

Sabía lo de la primera vez, pero ¿cuándo fue la segunda?

Draco salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos cuando un equipo de curadores entró, conversando entre sí. Pansy, que apareció de la nada en la silla de al lado, apoyó la mano en el hombro antes de darle una pequeña sacudida. "Tenemos que irnos, van a llevársela para terminar la reparación de sus huesos ahora que la hinchazón ya ha bajado. Necesito una ducha, almorzar y, luego, tenemos que hablar."

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es propiedad de Rowling. La presente historia es de inadaze22 y me permite traducirla.

**N/T**. Y la pregunta que se hace Draco… Ya sabemos que Hermione salvó a Pansy aquella vez que atacaron a los Parkinson… pero, ¿y la segunda vez? No os preocupéis, ¡en la próxima parte ya resolveremos el misterio! Bueno, sólo uno de los tantos misterios que ya andan sueltos por la historia…

Me encanta lo borde que es Pansy con la sanadora solo porque los pelos de Hermione se ven mal jaja


	13. Capítulo 5 Parte 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Escena de sexo no consentido / Violación.**

**Capítulo cinco: La personificación de la inocencia perdida**

**Parte 3: El catalizador**

Unos minutos más tarde se encontró en casa de Pansy, la que había heredado de sus padres.

Mientras ella se duchaba y se cambiaba, Draco estaba sentado en su sala de estar y recogía sus pensamientos. Trató de averiguar exactamente cómo iba a abordar el tema sin ser hechizado. Había quince ideas en su cabeza en el momento en que terminó el almuerzo, pero no tuvo que usar ni una sola.

"Visité a mi madre." Pansy le dijo en voz baja mientras los platos eran liquidados por uno de los tres elfos domésticos en su poder.

Draco no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir.

Pansy era la hija de su padre y no era cercana a su madre, no del todo. Durante sus años de adolescencia habían luchado por todo, desde la escuela hasta el matrimonio. A pesar de que no era la más brillante o la estudiante más dedicada, Pansy se preocupaba por su educación y pensó en sus siete años en Hogwarts como un gran aprendizaje. Su madre sentía todo lo contrario y siempre hizo hincapié en la importancia de casarse e instalarse en la mayor brevedad posible.

"No tenía idea de quién era yo, y, supongo, que probablemente es lo mejor. Si Madre supiera que no la he visitado en casi cinco años, no habría ningún hechizo silenciador lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla callar," Pansy rio con tristeza.

Toda la idea del compromiso con Blaise había sido de su madre, y Pansy la culpaba por haber causado involuntariamente la muerte de su padre. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más para apuntar su dedo y por eso utilizaba a su madre como un chivo expiatorio. Después de ser torturada hasta la locura y alojada con los Longbottom, Pansy casi nunca hablaba de ella, nunca la visitaba, y el intento de Blaise para ayudarla a enterrar el resentimiento hacia su madre terminó con una pelea cataclísmica entre los mejores amigos, la cual Draco había observado con ojos cansados.

Pronto, Blaise dejó el tema y esperó que ella encontrara consuelo por su cuenta.

"Y... creo... creo que estoy lista para dejarlo ir."

Draco la miró, pero no dijo nada, pensó que ella sólo necesitaba que él la escuchara.

"No fue culpa suya y, en todo caso, salvó nuestras vidas con su Patronus. Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero he estado atrapada en mí misma y en mi propio dolor. Pero creo que finalmente estoy lista para dejar pasar algunas cosas. Así que dicho esto, necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Cuál?"

"Usa Legilimancia."

Una ceja rubia se levantó. "¿Perdón?"

"Ya me has oído... utiliza Legilimancia en mí."

"Pansy."

"Mira", resopló, "A pesar de que lo he superado con años de terapia, todavía no puedo realmente hablar contigo acerca de eso. Prefiero mostrarte la memoria a través de mis ojos."

Y así fue como se encontró en su sala de estar, Flu bloqueada y luces tenues, mientras miraba a Pansy, que ahora estaba sentada en un sillón, esperando pacientemente. Aunque aparentaba seguridad y facilidad, Draco Malfoy no quería más que irse por la Flu lejos de su casa y beber hasta volverse tonto.

Pero correr nunca logra nada, aunque lo que quería creer era todo lo contrario.

Había querido saber los secretos de Granger, no los de Pansy. Los secretos de Granger eran más fáciles de manejar, ya que no se preocupaba por ella. Draco lo _hacía_, sin embargo, se preocupaba por Pansy. No había duda en su mente que lo que iba a ver era la razón por la que había tenido esa depresión masiva inmediatamente después de regresar de Australia. Le había llevado a él y a Blaise casi cinco meses de convencerla para ir a chequearse en San Mungo.

"Hermione me salvó la vida dos veces", le dijo ella cuando él apuntó su varita con cautela: "Ya sé que te dije eso, pero tenía que repetirlo. La primera vez fue la noche en que murió mi padre. Y la segunda fue unos nueve semanas después, en Australia. Ella llama a la memoria que estoy a punto de mostrarte el 'catalizador', el principio del fin de todo lo que una vez conoció. Me tomó años para entender por qué, pero ahora, creo que ya lo entiendo. "

Mientras hablaba, Draco recordó cuando Pansy apareció en su puerta en el medio de la noche, rogándole que la llevara al aeropuerto. La finca de su padre acababa de ser entregada a ella y ella le dijo que necesitaba escapar de Londres, tenía que salir porque todo le recordaba a él y que era demasiado para manejar. Necesitaba un descanso, así que se fue. Nadie sabía que se había ido hasta el día siguiente. Blaise estaba comprensiblemente molesto.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó, aún desconfiando de la memoria que le iba a dejar ser testigo.

Él estaba interesado acerca de la memoria pro ser el catalizador de la vida de Granger y él estaba interesado en saber por qué y lo que siguió a los acontecimientos de esa noche, pero realmente no se sentía cómodo en conocer el papel de Pansy en todo.

"Sí".

"Legilimens!"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba reviviendo un recuerdo a través de los ojos de Pansy Parkinson.

_El hombre sin rostro, la agarró por la cintura mientras trataba de correr y arrojó su cuerpo sin piedad contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio de al lado del callejón. El impacto fue brutal y ella gritó de dolor mientras manchas de negro volvían borrosa su visión. Y entonces, ahí estaba él, por detrás de ella, tan cerca ahora, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aliento a alcohol en su rostro y casi la hizo vomitar. Algo le impactó en su espalda baja y el vómito que se alojaba en su pecho casi completó su misión de salir a la superficie. Ella sabía lo que era y la enfermaba._

_"Eres una chica tan bonita, ¿cuántos años tienes?" el hombre sin rostro susurró, pasando los dedos por el pelo negro mientras ella temblaba de miedo._

_Pansy se preguntó cómo se había encontrado en esa situación en particular y sacudido su mente en una búsqueda para averiguar donde todo había salido mal. Se supone que ese era un acceso directo a su hotel. El botones le había hablado de él cuando había marchado por la tarde. Ella no esperaba ser tomado... no esperaba estar sin varita... no esperaba ser tan rápidamente dominada._

_De repente, su agarre en su cabello se apretó y ella gimió en agonía, "Respóndeme, gatita..."_

_"Di-dieciocho. Por favor no me hagas daño."_

_"Yo no definiría lo que estamos a punto de hacer como algo dañino. Puede doler un poco, pero lo vas a disfrutar tanto que como yo lo hago. Lo prometo," El hombre sin rostro le susurró al oído y aspiró su aroma, "Mmm, jóvenes y maduras, hueles divina, gatita. Como las fresas, fruta... oh, vas a ser más memorable que las demás," le dio un beso descuidado en el lado de su cuello y descascarillado, "Dime, gatita, ¿alguna vez has estado con un hombre?"_

_Pansy no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrada en su intento de fuga para pagar realmente la atención._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Eso conectó con sus labios y él empezó a soltar un torrente de palabrotas mientras se cubría el labio sangrante con la mano. Pansy no dudó un momento antes de pisarle el pie y echarse a correr por el callejón, gritando con todas sus fuerzas en busca de ayuda._

_Pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que él la agarrara por el pelo y la tirara en el duro suelo en el que se echó a llorar._

_"Por favor, ¡Por favor déjame en paz!"_

_La voz del hombre sin rostro era calmada, sonrió con toda su gloria con su labio sangriento "No hasta que consiga lo que quiero, gatita."_

_Y la besó. La bilis subió mientras él forzaba su lengua en su boca agarrándola del cuello y apretando. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro estrangulado y su lengua se hundió en ella. Pansy gruñó y trató de empujarlo, incluso le dio algunos golpes, pero fue inútil._

_Finalmente, él se apartó, respirando con dificultad, "¿Cómo te gusta eso, gatita?"_

_Pansy le escupió en la cara y de inmediato se arrepintió._

_"¡Zorra!" Aprovechando que la tenía atrapada por la garganta, el hombre sin rostro la levantó del suelo. Ella pateó con furia, jadeó en busca de aire y trató de forzar la mano de su cuello. Nada funcionó. Ella iba a morir si no la soltaba pronto._

_Pero él la tiró al suelo y cuando el dolor se extendió por ella, deseaba que la hubiera asfixiado. Él castigó a Pansy sin piedad; patadas, pisotones en la espalda, ahogándola al borde de la inconsciencia y abofeteándola para despertarla cuando en realidad se desmayó._

_La violencia era algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Pansy gritó, suplicó, se disculpó, se encogió, se protegió, e hizo todo lo posible para escapar. El dolor que sentía era peor que ser maldito, peor que un Crucio, peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Y lloró, rogó por misericordia por primera vez en la historia, suplicó por su vida._

_Pero él no escuchó. No, estaba demasiado ocupado rasgando la ropa. No le importaba. Arrojó todo tipo de nombres en ella._

_Zorra. Perra. Puta. Guarra. Escupió sobre ella y nunca se había sentido tan baja en su vida._

_"Por favor, deja que me vaya. No se lo diré a nadie." Le rogó a través de sus sollozos, agarrándose el estómago con una mano y manteniéndole alejado con el otro brazo extendido (aunque por poco)._

_Crípticamente: "No se lo dirás a nadie de todos modos. No cuando haya terminado contigo. Serás como todas las demás..."_

_Cuando levantó la falda y clavó las uñas en la piel de sus muslos brutalmente, ella gritó._

_Fue entonces cuando Pansy aceptó su destino. Había luchado y luchado y luchado un poco más, pero al parecer no estaba destinada a ganar._

_Abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía firme en su lugar. Sus piernas se movieron alrededor, raspando contra el hormigón. "Por favor, para," Pansy pidió casi en un susurro._

_"Cállate perra y deja de retorcerte, o te mato ahora mismo en lugar de esperar."_

_Sus pantalones estaban agrupados alrededor de sus rodillas y fue sólo entonces cuando se hizo con el control de sus piernas que aún se retorcían. El hombre sin rostro las abrió. Pansy soltó un aullido como si hubiera sido golpeada con un tubo de plomo. "¡No! ¡Alto! Yo-" sus palabras fueron cortadas con la entrega de un puñetazo que casi la dejó inconsciente. Había grandes manchas negras en sus ojos y se quedó mirando el cielo australiano, débil y quebrada._

_La sangre fluía de su boca y el sonido de las nervaduras de tela era lo único que oía._

_Demasiado cansada y golpeada de pelear con él por más tiempo, Pansy pensó que era karma por el mal que había hecho en la vida._

_Y ella lloró por todo lo que había perdido en el camino y por lo que estaba a punto de perder._

_Ella gritó de dolor cuando él despiadadamente empujó tres dedos dentro de ella y golpeó salvajemente con sus dedos a la chica que gritaba. El hombre sin rostro sólo sonrió, disfrutando de las torturas que infringía a la niña inocente. "Oh, estás tan estrecha," se posicionó en su entrada... y luego destruyó su inocencia con un solo golpe._

_La cabeza de Pansy chocó con el suelo mientras ella aullaba de dolor, llorando como una mujer rota. No se detuvo para dejarla adaptarse. No, eso sería demasiado agradable. El dolor era increíble y gritó hasta que su voz se partió y siguió gritando a partir de entonces._

_Con cada palabra que decía, le entregaba un empuje brutal que la hizo tambalear más y más en la inconsciencia._

_El mundo se volvió verde y el hombre sin rostro cayó encima de ella, muerto._

_Al principio, ella no sabía qué hacer. Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, y su cuerpo estaba en estado de shock. Convencido de que iba a levantarse y continuar, ella no movió ni un músculo aterrorizada..._

_Bueno, durante unos quince segundos._

_Fue entonces cuando el choque se rompió y ella recuperó sus sentidos. Pansy gritó de terror y alivio, pero no sabía lo que pasó por encima de la otra. Con dificultad para respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y su estómago desdichado a la vista de su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella. Coincidentemente, la cara del hombre sin rostro se posicionó peligrosamente cerca de ella, lo que le permitió mirar directamente a los ojos oscuros e inmóviles por primera vez._

_Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras desconectaba sus cuerpos con un sollozo de angustia, con él ya fuera de ella, se levantó con mucho dolor e incomodidad, e inmediatamente empezó a buscar por el callejón por sus ropas desgarradas._

_Todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo, porque salir de Londres fue la peor idea que había tenido. Todo lo que quería era olvidar esa noche, olvidar su cara, olvidar los dedos que habían entrado en ella bruscamente, olvidarlo a él estando dentro de ella, olvidarse de su virginidad perdida, olvidarse de la pérdida de la inocencia, y olvidar el hecho de que ella hubiera muerto tan pronto como hubiera terminado con ella... si no hubiera sido salvada._

_Quería olvidarse de todo, volver a su hotel, tomar una ducha y dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_En lugar de eso, se encontró cara a cara con la persona que la salvó._

_Hermione Granger se quedó allí, con la varita apuntando al hombre muerto mientras lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas._

_Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Pansy y la otra chica temblorosa susurró a través de sus propias lágrimas, "Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"_

Cuando Draco cayó de rodillas en medio de la sala de Pansy, una vez que se rompió la conexión, su único pensamiento coherente fue que ambas eran la personificación perfecta de la inocencia perdida.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rowling. La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/T.** Os aseguro que este es uno de los capítulos que me ha costado más de traducir porque me da mucha pena y mucha rabia al mismo tiempo lo que le pasa a la pobre Pansy… Yo no creo que sea karma, ni mucho menos, es una brutalidad…

De todos modos, ahora que tenemos resuelto uno de los misterios… ¿os lo esperabais? Alguna de vosotras sí que había barajado esta opción. Este es el motivo de que Pansy y Hermione tengan este lazo tan fuerte… pero ¿y el motivo para que Hermione esté tan deprimida? ¿Es por qué mató a ese hombre?


	14. Capítulo 6 Parte 1

**Capítulo seis: El punto de ruptura**

**Parte 1: Y el tiempo se detuvo**

_"Entonces, ¿qué hace una chica guapa como tú en un sitio como éste?"_

_Hermione miró al hombre de ojos oscuros, que acababa de sentarse en la silla vacía a su lado. Este colocó la cerveza vacía hacia abajo con un pequeño tintineo y pidió otra a la camarera de apariencia cautelosa, antes de soltar una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se sintiera incómoda. Estaba borracho, apestaba a cerveza y a otro olor extraño que ella no pudo identificar. Olía como a mujer, pero no se sorprendió de eso. Estaba medio sonriendo con esa mirada vidriosa que reconoció como la de un hombre satisfecho._

_"Ocupándome de mis propios asuntos. Deberías probarlo", cortó con frialdad, cambiando su silla lejos de la suya._

_"Oh, no seas tímido, gatita," pasó el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula, "Te sientes tan suave, tan inocente."_

_Inmediatamente, Hermione le dio una palmada en la mano. "No te atrevas a poner las manos sobre mí. Considera esto tu primera y última advertencia."_

_Él miró una mirada aún más lasciva. "Eres una gatita guerrera, ¿verdad? Me gusta mucho eso... podría ser bueno."_

_Disgustada, pagó por su comida y saltó del taburete, ansiosa por alejarse de él._

_Ella no sabía que él la había seguido fuera del Bar & Grill hasta que se había incorporado en un callejón que estaba en la dirección de su hotel. Era una noche muy clara y sin nubes, que había seguido una impresionante puesta de sol, y se encontró paralizada. El callejón por el que estaba caminando estaba parcialmente iluminado y vacío, salvo por unos perros sin hogar que la habían hecho sentir un poco incómoda._

_"Aquí gatita, gatita," dijo una voz amenazante detrás de ella._

_Meses y meses de estar a tiro de la "vigilancia constante" de Moody, habían vuelto con toda su fuerza mientras ella se daba la vuelta – sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con el gilipollas de la barra. Hermione se relajó ligeramente en presencia del muggle y reconsideró hechizarlo. Su varita se mantuvo en su bolsillo trasero._

_"¿Por qué me sigues?" Preguntó Hermione con las manos en las caderas._

_Como si él no hubiera oído la pregunta, el desconocido respondió: "Hueles celestial, como la fruta…melocotones," y se quejó en voz baja, como si acabara de comerse un melocotón perfectamente maduro._

_Inquieta, se volvió, dispuesta a huir, pero él fue mucho más rápido de lo previsto._

_Antes de que un grito de sorpresa pudiera escapar de sus labios, Hermione fue tirada violentamente hacia atrás por el pelo y forzada contra la pared del edificio del que acababa de salir. Le había dolido, lo sabía, pero su adrenalina estaba a toda marcha y no sentía nada, excepto la extrema necesidad de escapar. Luchar o huir... ella eligió luchar antes de tomar el vuelo. Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo luchar, ya que no había estado en una pelea física con alguien en su vida (si no contaba la bofetada a Malfoy), pero el instinto había tomado rápidamente la situación. Ella luchó, arañó, y trató de darle un rodillazo, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, pero estaría condenada si no luchaba por y para su vida._

_Al principio, pareció sorprendido por su fuerza bruta. Dio unos golpes antes de someter las manos de Hermione con las suyas._

_"Vamos, vamos, gatita, vas a jugar bien", su voz estaba sin aliento, se había explayado demasiado tratando de someterla._

_Luchando contra él, "¡Déjame ir!"_

_Él sonrió y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver su cara, gracias a la luz de la luna, "Así, guerrera, gatita. Quizás voy a tener que mantenerte a mí alrededor en lugar de deshacerme de ti como lo hice con las otras."_

_La sangre de Hermione se heló._

_"Mmm, gatita, no puedo esperar para conquistar tu espíritu."_

_Al más puro estilo Hermione Granger, había planeado su fuga en sólo nueve segundos y lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que él liberara su mano._

_"¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

_"Mi edad es irrelevante para ti", fue su respuesta altanera._

_Como había pensado, su brazo se acercó para darle una bofetada, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad._

_En el momento en que su mano liberó la de ella, Hermione agarró su varita de su bolsillo trasero, lo golpeó con un hechizo de repulsión que le hizo soltarla de repente, le lanzó una maldición de viaje que lo envió sobre su culo con un grito de sorpresa y enojo, y ya estaba a medio camino por el callejón antes de lanzarse un encanto de desilusión rápido sobre sí misma y acercarse a la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_Ella oyó como maldecía enojado, escuchó sus pies mientras corría por el callejón en la dirección en la que había huido, y cuando se detuvo a menos de tres metros de donde ella se encontraba bajo el encanto de desilusión, Hermione redujo su acelerado corazón y la respiración para no ser descubierta._

_"Maldita gata, ¿dónde diablos saliste corriendo tan rápido? Íbamos a jugar..." le dio una patada a unos bidones de basura para ver si ella estaba detrás de ellos._

_Hermione se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito ahogado._

_Después de que se volviera sobre otros contenedores de basura y cajas vacías, su tono se volvió más amenazante. Se le habían enfriado hasta los huesos, "Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés," vino la voz cantarina. "No tienes que tener miedo de mí, no voy a hacerte daño. Voy a hacer que te sientas realmente bien."_

_Ella lo dudaba._

_Hubo más sonido metálico entorno al moverse de un tono no amenazante a uno salvaje. "Mira, perra, cuando te encuentre, te voy a hacer pagar."_

_Todo lo que él oyó a cambio eran los perros ladrando furiosos._

_"¡Mierda!" Él lanzó un grito de frustración, por lo que Hermione saltó un poco asustada. "Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a otra para reemplazarte, gatita. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Maldita sea!" y luego salió corriendo, fuera del callejón, y por la calle._

_Fue entonces cuando ella se relajó. Fue entonces cuando cayó de rodillas, conmocionada. Durante quince minutos, se sentó allí, temblando de miedo. Ella sólo sabía que iba a volver y que la encontraría y haría lo que había prometido. Ella no podía creer que hubiera sucedido, no podía creer que hubiera escapado, toda la experiencia la había aterrorizado. Todo lo que pasó por su mente fue: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido mi varita?" y, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi plan no hubiera funcionado?"_

_Hermione se estremeció, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado porque ya lo sabía._

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, para su horror absoluto, que estaba al acecho de nuevo. Y la siguiente chica puede que no fuera tan afortunada como ella._

_Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar, planear, o considerar, ya estaba corriendo por la calle. Ella no había ido más lejos de dos manzanas cuando oyó un gemido de dolor que venía del otro callejón._

_Un gemido de dolor... un gruñido... un grito... una bofetada... entonces un grito ahogado._

_Era como si el grito de la chica hubiera despertado algo dentro de Hermione y la hizo correr hacia el callejón en un modo de rescate activado. Pero ella se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que tenía enfrente a ella. Había encontrado a otra chica y ella no había tenido tanta suerte, no había sido tan fuerte o tan afortunada como Hermione._

_Ella había perdido quince minutos cuando hubiera podido ser la prevención de otra de ser herida. No había hecho nada y él había llevado a su ira y frustración en otra. Era irracional, lo sabía, pero no la hacía sentir mejor._

_La chica volvió a gritar y el corazón de Hermione se derrumbó sin poder hacer nada. Al instante, ella conoció ese grito. ¿Qué había hecho, por qué le había permitido salir de ese callejón?_

_Pansy._

_Y el tiempo se detuvo._

Hermione abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling. La historia pertenece a inadaze22.

**N/T**. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Sé que el capítulo anterior es bastante impactante… Este es más cortito y más light, pero tampoco he tenido tiempo de traducir nada más. Cómo veis Hermione ya había tenido contacto antes que Pansy con el maldito violador-asesino, pero por suerte, había salido más bien parada de la situación…

¡Espero que os haya bastado por ahora!

¡Besos!


	15. Capítulo 6 Parte 2

**Capítulo seis: El punto de ruptura**

**Parte 2: Bombas sobre Londres**

_2 de noviembre_

Había un agujero.

Un agujero que estaba dentro de ella, en lo profundo de las grietas de su cuerpo... tan profundo que Hermione no podía precisar exactamente dónde estaba, pero ella lo sentía. Era en su alma... en el fondo... se sentía como si hubiera otra dimensión dentro de ella, como un universo alternativo donde arriba estaba abajo, la izquierda a la derecha, o algo igual de extraño y retorcido. O tal vez había madrigueras que llevaban a un lugar misterioso donde estaba embotellada su culpa.

¿Qué era exactamente ese 'lugar'? Hermione no tenía ni idea, no podía nombrarlo, demonios, ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Ella pensaba en él como un lugar que cambiaba de ubicación y de hora rápidamente, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo. Caliente a frío. Nieve a lluvia. Piedra a aguanieve. Calma a viento. De seco a húmedo. Todos al mismo tiempo. Nunca se paraba. Lo único que se mantenía constante era el agotamiento doloroso, era un cansancio con el que no había cantidad de sueño suficiente para poderlo curar, un cansancio que a veces dificultaba el propio funcionamiento.

Pero cuando el cansancio era especialmente fuerte, la bruja se encontraba mirando fijamente, como ahora. No, no estaba mirando nada en particular. Se quedaba mirando y se preguntaba si eso era realmente su vida o algún tipo de enfermedad, un retorcido lugar de los sueños en el que estaba atrapada para toda la eternidad. Hermione había deseado que ese fuera el caso, de que estaba atrapada entre mundos, el de sueño (o de las pesadillas, al parecer). Y entonces ella se despertaría teniendo diecisiete años de edad, una vez más. Diecisiete. Cuando el mundo estaba en la palma de su mano y ella no era tan miserable. Había algunas cosas que cambiaría, pero otras que no. Había caminos que hubiera recorrido de nuevo, y algunos de los que se alejaría.

Maldita sea, diecisiete años era una buena edad.

La vida no había sido fácil entonces, había sido un infierno, pero sin duda había sido mejor que el presente. Había tenido amigos en los que apoyarse, con quien hablar, abrazar, amar. ¿Y dónde estaban los amigos? Podía decir que ella tenía a Pansy, pero era un vínculo que se hizo porque ella le había salvado la vida. No era una amistad que la otra mujer hubiera querido. No, su relación no era tan color de rosa.

El abandono de Harry había hecho su impopularidad bastante obvia, y aunque no era una sorpresa para ella, su abandono la había herido casi tanto como le dolía que la criticaran a unos quince metros de la habitación.

Casi.

Rápidamente, ella forzó esos pensamientos fuera y los hizo desaparecer de su mente.

Por encima de todo el demás dolor que sentía, sabía que si dejaba sentir el dolor de su abandono, seguramente moriría. Así que se permitió pensar en la vida a los diecisiete años.

Fue uno de los momentos más agradables de su vida, justo antes de que todo se fuera al infierno con un bote de gasolina. La vida a los diecisiete años había sido mucho mejor que estar confinado a una cama de hospital día tras día. Había sido mejor que mirar por una ventana abierta, deseando que la realidad no fuera más que un mal sueño. Había sido una gran aventura. Había sido aterrador, y, a pesar de que habían estado en la guerra, la vida a los diecisiete años había sido prometedora. Su vida en ese entonces había sido mucho mejor que estar sentada en una cama en San Mungo, tratando de convencerse de que algún día iba a despertar de la pesadilla y comenzar a vivir. La vida a los diecisiete años no había sido tan deprimente. Ella sintió una mano en su hombro que rápidamente ignoró, ella no rompería la mirada de la ventana. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Se había sentido como un pecado el estar atrapada allí, porque se veía tan jodidamente bonito a fuera y agradable. El cielo de otoño era perfecto y sin nubes, un rico azul celeste, el sol brillaba, pero no parecía demasiado caliente o frío. Sólo... agradable. Había una brisa; sólo lo sabía porque los árboles en su línea de visión se habían balanceado muy suavemente.

La mano se unió con su pareja y empujó suavemente el pelo de la cara. Hermione parpadeó, sólo una vez, y se rascó la piel de su brazo como si no se sintiera bien. Nada encajaba bien, al parecer, y lo único que quería era estar entumecida. Insensible a todo. Insensible a la culpa. Insensible al dolor. Insensible a todo.

Dios, necesitaba un trago... y mucho. Eso la adormecería lo suficiente. Sin embargo, con todas las pociones que Hermione estaba tomando actualmente, conseguir emborracharse era un pensamiento terrible como mínimo.

Un gruñido escapó de su boca mientras ella parpadeó de nuevo.

En su vida, había visto algunos destellos de lo más profundo que la gente había experimentado (como cuando su madre había abortado cuando ella tenía nueve años, nadie pensaba que volvería a ser alguna vez la misma), los mínimos que los había conducido a usar las sustancias para adormecer el dolor y sustituirlo por otra cosa.

Las manos jalaron su cabello enredado en un moño desordenado. Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente, su cabeza, aunque curada, todavía estaba tierna y dolorida.

En el fondo, Hermione sabía que si no lo paraba ahora, si no recibía ayuda, si no se liberaba de la inmensa cantidad de culpa que sofocaba su corazón, ella terminaría igual que las deprimidas e ignorantes almas. Pero, en ese momento, decidió ignorar esa verdad. ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? Si hubiera tenido ayuda, ya estaría arreglada, y luego ¿qué? ¿sería feliz?

Las manos se movieron y ella las sentía otra vez mientras le ponía los calcetines en los pies. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban fríos, pero estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos para hablar.

¿Qué demonios era la felicidad de todos modos? ¿Qué se sentía al ser verdaderamente feliz? ¿Se podía reír más fuerte? ¿Se podía hacer una sonrisa en cada momento y era genuina y real? Y después de que esa sonrisa se hubiera desvanecido, ¿entonces qué? Ella no había sido verdaderamente feliz desde hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de sentirse de esa manera otra vez. Hermione sabía que podía mentir y mentir y decir que ella no quería sentirlo, pero eso era ridículo. Todo el mundo quería ser feliz, ¿verdad?

Tal vez la felicidad se le escapaba por alguna razón-

"Hermione?" el propietario de las manos y habló en voz baja: "Creo que es hora de un poco más de pociones."

Ojos marrones vagaron hacia el orador y le dieron una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ella nunca pensó que nunca iba a admitirlo, pero estaba eternamente agradecida por los Slytherin.

_Tres días antes_

Fresca por una memoria horrible, Hermione se despertó de su cuarto día de coma inducido.

Al instante, ella había sido un desastre confuso y asustado, pero entonces ella había oído la voz de Pansy mientras leía una revista de moda, un artículo sobre cómo domar el encrespamiento sin magia... en voz alta.

Gracioso.

Ella no podía hablar por lo que ella había lanzado un gruñido molesto. En un instante, Pansy estaba a su lado, insistiendo en tonos suaves que se quedara quieta. Luego gritó a alguien (que se enteró más tarde que era, por extraño que parezca, Blaise Zabini) para obtener un sanador, rápido. Hermione había echado un vistazo a su cara simpática, pensó en la pesadilla constante de que había revivido una y otra vez en sueños, y estalló en sollozos histéricos rápidamente.

Pansy, que había estado siempre incómoda con sus lágrimas, se hizo a un lado y otro Slytherin ocupó su lugar.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Sus lágrimas se habían detenido al instante por el shock de ver a su "alumna" a su lado.

No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que la señora Malfoy estuviera allí. Ella podría haber estado en cualquier parte del mundo, pero allí estaba... por ella. La mujer mayor se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras que recibían ayuda. Su voz era como el terciopelo, tan suave y cariñoso, tan maternal. No se había sentido tan protegida en tanto tiempo que se deleitó en ella. Hermione no era su hija, ni siquiera una amiga cercana, era sólo su tutora de italiano. No había vínculo emocional entre ellas y no tenía ni idea de cómo la señora Malfoy sabía siquiera lo que había sucedido en Marquette Manor (más tarde pensó que Pansy se lo había dicho).

Hermione, en ese momento, no le importaba quien se lo hubiera dicho. No estaba más que agradecida de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había estado sola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se había sentido tan sola.

Narcissa Malfoy no se había quedado mucho tiempo después de que Hermione hubiera recuperado la conciencia, Blaise tampoco lo había hecho. Los sanadores habían despejado a todo el mundo, excepto a Pansy, su pariente más cercano, y ella no había esperado ver a cualquiera de ellos otra vez. Y no lo hizo, para ese día por lo menos.

Ese día había terminado siendo un día ajetreado. Hermione había sido sometida a una batería de pruebas: caminar, hablar, seguir el dedo delante de la cara, algunos hechizos básicos con la varita de Pansy (que había sido sorprendentemente complaciente), y una serie de otras pruebas. Le habían pedido preguntas básicas como su nombre, edad, lugar de nacimiento, y así sucesivamente. Le habían preguntado acerca de lo que había pasado y Pansy se había estremecido a los detalles que dio. Habían hecho preguntas acerca de la magia, la historia, la maldición sin precedentes, Aritmancia, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, y una serie de otros temas, preguntas que ella respondió perfectamente. Era como una prueba oral, y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años, Hermione Granger aún disfrutaba las pruebas.

_**Dos días antes**_

La señora Malfoy y Blaise habían venido juntos, era temprano en la mañana, cuando había abierto los ojos y vio a hablar con Pansy por la puerta. Se sentaron con ella mientras Pansy corrió a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse. Blaise les había traído el desayuno y torpemente se situó en la puerta mientras Narcissa colocó flores frescas de los jardines Malfoy en el alféizar para alegrar su habitación.

Poco después, se fueron juntos.

Blaise había venido solo esa misma tarde con el almuerzo, mientras Pansy asistió a una reunión de su trabajo. Ella no había estado muy hambrienta, pero pulió la rebanada de pastel de limón, para su diversión. No habían hablado mucho, tal vez veintisiete palabras combinadas (contó).

_"¿Cómo te sientes?" Blaise le preguntó de repente._

_"Como si hubiera sido lanzada por toda la habitación." Ella vio que él se estremecía un poco, como si la imagen de su voladura por la habitación le causara dolor físico. Hermione suspiró y se estiró hacia él con la mano buena. Aterrizó en la barra de apoyo de la cama, "¿Blaise?"_

_Sus ojos se encontraron, "¿Hmm?"_

_Ella se removió un poco, pero las palabras salieron de su boca suavemente, "Gracias... ya sabes, por salvarme."_

_"En cualquier momento, Hermione, en cualquier momento."_

Hermione había tenido la sensación de que en realidad no sabía qué más que decir en ese momento. Y eso estaba bien, porque realmente no había querido decir nada, en absoluto. Ella y Blaise eran prácticamente desconocidos, siendo Pansy la relación recíproca entre ellos. Habían tenido un par de conversaciones decentes en el pasado, nada profundo o significativo. El hecho de que hubiera vuelto a verla, incluso con ninguna otra obligación por su parte, había hablado más de lo que las palabras por si solas podrían.

Narcissa había regresado esa noche, justo antes del final de las horas de visita, y probó el alfabeto y los números que Hermione le había enseñado en las lecciones anteriores de italiano, sólo para que no tuvieran que sentarse en silencio... y entonces dejó caer una bomba en la bruja convaleciente.

_"Pansy me lo contó…"_

_Hermione casi espetó, "Pansy?"_

_"Bueno, ella no me lo dijo exactamente. Fue más como que yo era la persona que tuvo que calmarla cuando le enviaste la carta. Se sentía traicionada por ti, Hermione. Estaba herida porque no hubieras confiado en ella con ese conocimiento, y que se lo hubieras ocultado durante más de cuatro años. Pansy no lo entendía, y tuve que ayudarla a entender que había cosas más importantes que ella. Aunque es un amor, a veces se necesita recordar que el mundo no gira a su alrededor."_

_Hermione suspiró, "Yo quería contárselo. Merlín sabe que quería, pero no pude. Era bastante difícil de aceptarlo por mi cuenta. Llegamos por la mañana a la cita, entré, y no pude hacerlo. Acababa de perder a mis padres, había perdido mi identidad, acababa de m-matar a alguien, y yo sabía que iba a perder a todos mis amigos a causa de eso, pero no pude. No pude renunciar. ¿Por qué castigar a algo tan inocente a causa del miedo? ¿Por qué debería castigar a algo tan inocente, porque me sentía como un monstruo? Me daba vergüenza, pero pensé que algo bueno podría venir de toda la devastación en mi vida... yo pensaba que él iba a ser lo positivo que venía de lo negativo."_

_"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste al chico Weasley?"_

_Ella hizo una pausa. "Ron no lo habría entendido. Quiero decir, realmente, éramos niños nosotros mismos y él no estaba preparado para crecer. Habíamos pasamos nuestra entera infancia luchando contra un monstruo y lo único que quería era volver a los años que había perdido. Por no hablar de que no hubiéramos estado juntos mucho tiempo, era demasiado. No habríamos sobrevivido al golpe, así que nos maté antes de que pudiera averiguar la verdad. Escondí la verdad para salvarlo."_

_Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y parecía que la entendía. "Entiendo por qué no le dijiste a Weasley, pero ¿por qué esperar y decírselo a Pansy cuando lo hiciste?"_

_La cruda emoción era evidente en su voz. "Yo la necesitaba, tan simple como eso... le había mentido, había mentido a todo el mundo y a causa de esto no tenía a nadie cuando más los necesitaba. Tienes que saber que estaba desesperada. Me sentía tan sola y culpable y estaba más perdida entonces de lo que lo estoy ahora. "_

_Narcissa le tocó el hombro. "No tienes que pasar por esto por tu cuenta, tu pérdida es muy reciente."_

_"Nueve meses, diecisiete días, catorce horas y doce minutos", recitó suavemente, con los labios temblorosos._

_"Puedes hablar conmigo al respecto. Entiendo-"_

_Ella sacudió la cabeza con amargura: "No, no lo entiendes... tú no has tenido que enterrar a tu propio hijo."_

_**Ayer**_

La primera persona que vio fue a su jefe.

Después de más de una semana desde el incidente, la ira de Gregory Kingston estaba lejos de ser mitigada. Todavía estaba tan furioso contra el Ministerio y los Aurores por lo que había sucedido, que había gritado durante dos horas seguidas, hecho que la había puesto muy nerviosa.

_"¡Todavía no puedo creer que esto sucediera! ¡Mírate! ¡No vas a estar en forma para trabajar por semanas y no voy a forzarte más de lo necesario! Cuido a mis malditos empleados, ¡a pesar de que el Ministerio no lo hace! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy a retirar el contrato con el Ministerio! ¡Lo voy a triturar, lo voy a tirar a la basura, y después lo conseguiré anular! Ni siquiera hace mella en nuestros ingresos fiscales, ¡pero a ellos sí va a destruirlos! Nos deberán millones de galeones y luego diré a todas las empresas rompedoras de maldiciones de todo el maldito Londres y de todo el infierno, de toda Europa, que no dejen que el Ministerio de Magia los contrate para nada porque les gusta hacer daño a los que rompen las maldiciones! Eso va a enseñar a esos cabrones que poner mis empleados en peligro y ¡no sancionar adecuadamente a los malditos autores!"_

No sólo juró en inglés, también detectó un poco de español y alemán.

Había traído flores, pero estaba tan furioso que había destruido accidentalmente el vaso, el agua y los lirios peruanos se derramaron por todo el suelo. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Blaise, con un poco de desayuno para ella (porque la comida de San Mungo dejaba algo que desear), Hermione estaba segura que el Sr. Kingston seguiría allí, un día después, despotricando. Aun así, era bueno saber que se preocupaba por ella, a su manera.

Esa vez, ella y Blaise habían hablado como si la torpeza del día anterior no hubiera sucedido. Él era honesto y ella lo envidiaba.

_"Pansy tiene alguna emergencia en Madeira; algo que ver con un problema con una de las modelos. Tenía que tomar un traslador allí y me dijo que ya te enviaría una lechuza tan pronto como pudiera."_

_Se había acostumbrado a Pansy quejarse con los medimagos y los sanadores sobre ella y se sentía extraño que ella no estuviera allí. "Umm... oh, está bien..."_

_Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de preguntar: "¿Qué es lo que más extrañas acerca de Italia?"_

_Más que nada quería decir 'mi hijo', pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue: "La comida."_

_Él se rio entre dientes, "Yo también echo de menos eso. Madre se trasladó a Londres cuando yo empecé a Hogwarts. Me tomó tres años acostumbrarme a la insipidez de la comida de aquí."_

_Ella mantuvo su voz suave cuando le preguntó: "¿La echas de menos?"_

_Blaise se encogió de hombros. "No éramos cercanos. Me crie prácticamente con los elfos domésticos mientras ella se pavoneaba por todo el mundo con sus muchos maridos. Me preocupaba por mi madre, pero no sabía lo suficiente sobre ella para echarla de menos... si eso tiene algún sentido. No estaba tan destrozado por la muerte de mi madre como Pansy lo estaba por la de su padre."_

_"¿Ella murió esa noche en Parkinson Manor?"_

_Él asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que esa fue la noche en la que decidí convertirme en Auror. No necesito el dinero. Todavía no, pero quería asegurarme de que nadie tuviera que sufrir las mismas pérdidas que... bueno, las que casi todo el mundo experimenta." Cayeron en un silencio._

_"Esto puede ser personal, pero ¿tú y Pansy todavía os vais a casar? Recuerdo que ella me dijo que os prometisteis el uno al otro después de la guerra."_

_Blaise parecía incómodo por un momento antes de suspirar. "Estoy enamorado de Pansy y probablemente siempre la amaré. Y si ella lo siquiera, me casaría con ella mañana mismo. Sin embargo, no está lista todavía, así que voy a hacer lo que hago hasta que esté preparada."_

_"Sabes, ella también te quiere... a su propia manera demencial."_

_Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ella me habló de Australia, y lo que hiciste por ella. Gracias por salvarla. He querido darte las gracias desde que te vi en el Departamento de Aurores esa primera vez, pero sabía que ella no te había dicho que me lo había dicho y yo no quería asustarte."_

_Fue el turno de Hermione de estar incómoda._

_"Lo que no entiendes acerca de Pansy es que aunque diga que está curada y que ha seguido adelante, sé que ella no lo ha hecho, no por completo."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Ella se estremece a veces y odia que la toquen. Siempre está muy agudamente consciente de su entorno, hasta el punto que nadie puede entrar en la sala sin que se dé cuenta. Tiene horribles pesadillas que hacen que mueva las piernas mientras sueña. No sale por la noche y se acuesta con todas las luces de su casa, porque está aterrorizada por la oscuridad, Australia no existe en su mente, y se niega a tomar la entrada del Caldero Chorreante en el Callejón Diagon porque tiene que caminar a través de un pequeño callejón..."_

_"Yo tampoco soy una gran fan de los callejones después de esa noche, para ser honesta." Hermione murmuró. Cuando él la miró, ella negó con la cabeza. "Nada, por favor continúa."_

_Blaise la miró durante unos momentos antes de continuar. "Yo no quiero hacerla precipitar de vuelta en una relación. Cuando esté lista, sabrá dónde encontrarme."_

La conversación se había trasladado a temas más ligeros y Blaise le había hecho sonreír por primera vez después de suplantar a su jefe. Había traído a Hermione su varita rota en una bolsa de plástico junto con su bolso, y ella expresó su agradecimiento en voz baja.

_"¿Por qué todavía vienes aquí, me traes comida, y te sientas conmigo una hora?" Se preguntó._

_Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ya que desde el Ministerio no te están tratando de manera justa, yo lo hago."_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el señor Dorchester asomara la cabeza en la habitación. Blaise saludó fríamente a su jefe y le dijo algo al respecto de todavía estar de vacaciones, antes de salir y de dejarlos a ellos dos solos. El señor Dorchester le había traído flores, le dijo que habían suspendido a Harry durante dos semanas, sin goce de sueldo, y que hasta que no pudiera conseguir su perdón, él estaría en el trabajo de oficina.

Ella no tuvo que decirle que Harry estaría trabajando desde la oficina hasta el final de los tiempos, por lo que a ella se refería.

Por supuesto, la visita tuvo otro propósito.

_"Acabamos de recibir la notificación de que su empresa está anulando el contrato y si no es un problema, por favor pregunte a su jefe si lo pudiera reconsiderar. Si esto es aprobado, le va a costar al Ministerio más de medio millón de galeones... y a mí mi trabajo."_

_Después de la debida consideración, Hermione se mordió el labio. "Lo intentaré, pero no le voy a hacer ninguna promesa."_

Minutos después el señor Dorchesterse fue, y Blaise había metido la cabeza para decir adiós.

_Fuera de medibrujas molestas y la carta de Pansy, su despedida fue el último contacto que había tenido con nadie, eso fue, hasta que Narcissa apareció muy temprano esa mañana. La mujer se veía nerviosa, como si no hubiera dormido mucho esa noche, y Hermione se empezó a preguntar cómo había conseguido pasar la seguridad antes de las horas de visita, pero no lo hizo. Su saludo fue amable, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que la mujer estaba bastante molesta, las lágrimas tenían sus mejillas pálidas. Era la única pista que necesitaba._

"¿Hermione?" La suave voz de la señora Malfoy sonó en su cabeza de nuevo una hora después de que ella apareciera.

"Lo siento," murmuró en respuesta, mirando por encima de ella por primera vez. "Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos."

"Está perfectamente bien, me parece que yo también estoy perdida en mis propios pensamientos hoy," la mujer mayor sonrió débilmente cuando ella le entregó el frasco y se volvió a establecer el nuevo ramo de flores que había traído. Cuando terminó, miró a su alrededor, orgullosa, "Se ve alegre por aquí... bébete eso", le pidió en un tono maternal.

Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione mientras ella se bebió el vial, pero de inmediato se torció en una mirada repugnante mientras se resistía y fruncía el ceño cuando el líquido bajaba. Sabía absolutamente _horrible_ y aceptó la copa de jugo que la señora Malfoy le había extendido, tragándolo en unos pocos tragos. Todavía le quedaba un sabor amargo en la lengua, pero estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Se sentó en la silla, "¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a su brazo que estaba escondido cómodamente en el cabestrillo.

A pesar de que caminaba con un poco de cojera (esperemos que temporal), Hermione sintió que tenía suerte de que habían sido capaces de curar todo lo demás... bueno, excepto el brazo. Al parecer, el daño fue tan grave, incluso después de volver a crecer los huesos, la parte inferior de su brazo estaba muy frágil... frágil hasta el punto en que tuvieron que usar un yeso Muggle de protección durante un mes (habían llamado a un especialista para configurarlo correctamente) y tomar pociones repugnantes para fortalecer los huesos.

Así que allí estaba, con un molde que iba desde el codo a la muñeca... e incluso con los encantos de anti-picazón y secado en ella, el molde era todavía muy incómodo. Hermione pensó que no debería quejarse. Podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Eso era lo que se decía a sí misma cuando se sentía deprimida.

"Mejor que ayer", respondió ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Eso siempre es bueno. Estoy a punto de salir, ¿hay algo que necesites?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Realmente se sentía bien tener a alguien que se preocupara. "Muchas gracias... por todo."

Narcissa dio a la mujer más joven otra sonrisa débil. "No es ningún problema. Siempre me ocupo de aquellos a quienes me importan."

Involuntariamente, su corazón se disparó.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie. Si quieres hablar de tu-"

Hermione se encogió y con todo su esfuerzo evitó que las lágrimas reprimidas salieran, "No," pero su voz, como ella, estaba muy rota.

Narcissa se solidarizó y no mencionó nada más. "No voy a poder pasar por aquí durante el próximo par de días, pero creo que Blaise vendrá." Cogió su varita y con una pequeña palmada en el brazo, se fue. Tenía dos pies fuera de la puerta, que se encontraba en medio de cerrar, cuando escuchó la voz de Narcissa Malfoy. Estaba llena de sorpresa, y para horror absoluto de Hermione, se quedó sin aliento, "¿Sr. Potter?"

Ella realmente tenía la esperanza de que hubiera otra persona con el apellido Potter... tal vez un Melvin o un Courtney Potter.

Incluso aceptaría la reencarnación de James Potter.

Cualquier persona, excepto Harry.

Hermione no podía manejar la agitación emocional que ya estaba ocurriendo en su corazón... y ahora ¿Harry?

La puerta se cerró, sólo para ser reabierto por nada menos que Harry Potter.

Se sentía como si un Dementor hubiera entrado en la habitación, cada pizca de felicidad que había sentido fue aspirada directamente de su cuerpo. Y entonces todo se volvió frío, tan frío como lo fue la noche en que la había abandonado. La ira y el dolor le burbujeaban en la boca del estómago mientras ponía su brazo bueno sobre el herido, como si se protegiera de la frialdad de la habitación.

Todo se quedó quieto y en silencio durante un minuto, ella lo contó.

A los sesenta y cinco segundos, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

Hermione no le hizo caso.

A los setenta y de dos segundos, Harry se acercó al lado de la cama.

Hermione desvió los ojos por la ventana.

A los ochenta y siete segundos, él habló, "¿Hermione?"

No podía ocultar la amargura en su voz. "¿Vienes a romper el resto de mí?"

"No."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Hubo un suspiro profundo y paciente tomado por él antes de decir casi a regañadientes, como un niño que se ve obligado a pedir disculpas por una broma que salió mal. "Vine a pedir disculpas...".

"Disculpas no aceptadas." Hermione agitó su buena mano con desdén.

"Mira…"

Ella puso ojos deslumbrantes sobre él, "No, mira _tú_ Harry. No quiero oír tus disculpas forzadas, tanto como que no quiero aceptarlas. Ahórranoslo, y vete."

Él la miró insultado: "¿Qué te hace pensar que es obligado?"

"Si las hubieras querido pedir, no habrías esperado tanto tiempo para venir. Puedo haber estado fuera durante cinco años, Harry, pero mi cerebro no se desvaneció en el camino," Hermione lo cortó con frialdad. "Déjame adivinar, te dijeron que vinieras a asegurar mi perdón para que no se te extiendiera la suspensión..." ella se interrumpió, mirando a su rápido cambio de expresión facial.

La expresión de Harry dejó de ser de insultado a aturdido.

Sobresaliente para Hermione Granger.

Por una fracción de segundo, tontamente pensó que iba a negarlo, que iba a decir que vino aquí por su propia voluntad, decirle que no tenía intención de dejarla, y pedir disculpas haberle hecho daño a causa de su ira y la inmadurez. Se sintió estúpida por pensar tal pensamiento.

"Bueno", ella habló con ligereza a pesar de la agitación que pasaba en su interior. "Espero que disfrutes de la vida detrás de un escritorio. He oído que es fascinante."

Esas palabras le volvieron a un buen tono de rojo que le recrodó vagamente a Ron en su momento más épico. Vagamente.

"¡Esto es todo tu culpa!" Gritó Harry.

Hermione había llegado a la decisión de que él podía ir directo al grano. Podía gritar hasta que sus pulmones colapsaran; juzgándola a ella, como de costumbre. Podría escupirle, maldecirla, decirle que era su culpa que estuviera en San Mungo. Podía hablar de cómo había roto todos sus corazones, hablar de cómo no tenía a nadie, hablar de sus puntos de vista y la forma en que juzgaba las cosas. Ella _quería_ que él siguiera adelante y dijera que era egoísta por dejarlos atrás y que se merecía el trato áspero. Podía aceptar su crítica, aceptaba más de sí misma de lo que jamás los otros pudieran decirle.

"¿Y cómo es mi culpa?" Ella mantuvo su actitud fría.

"Te presentas aquí después de cinco años pensando que puedes invadir mi vida, ¡pero no puedes, Hermione! ¡Tú echaste a perder nuestra amistad! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo era muy feliz sin ti alrededor!"

Podía seguir adelante y acusarla. Acusarla de arruinar su amistad. Acusarla de haber causado todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Acusarla y echarle la culpa por todo lo que había ido mal en su vida. A Hermione no le importaba. Pero cuanto más pronto se diera cuenta de que parte de eso tambié fue su culpa, mejor.

"No sé qué tiene nada de eso que ver con el hecho de que me abandonaste y me dejaste sin defensa."

"Yo-"

Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba, "No importa lo que utilices como defensa, estabas equivocado, no yo."

"Tú eres la que-"

"Creo que el recuerdo que tienes de esa noche está seriamente defectuoso" interrumpió a Harry con voz temblorosa, "Yo no hice nada excepto sugerirte que terminásemos el trabajo para que pudiéramos irnos. Ódiame todo lo que desees, Harry, pero tú lo jodiste, no yo. Te mereces todos los días de trabajo de oficina que te den."

"¡Cómo!" Rugió.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada y, a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, espetó con frialdad, "Tienes suerte de conservar tu maldito trabajo porque si quisiera, puedo presentar cargos contra tu culo tan rápido que tu cabeza podría girar en círculos. Puede que ni siquiera serías capaz de _deletrear_ Auror cuando hubiera terminado contigo." Sus últimas palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio del Auror humeante y utilizó ese silencio para calmarse, ya que estaba a dos segundos del caer a pedazos ante su presencia, pero mantuvo sus lágrimas a raya.

Independientemente de lo que ella le había dicho, ella todavía se culpaba por un montón de cosas que pasaron entre ellos.

Ambos habían hecho tanto mal.

"Veo que te está yendo de maravilla con Pansy Parkinson y los Malfoy," señaló en un tono desagradable, como si hubiera ingerido una fruta podrida. "Me pregunto qué diría tu madre acerca de que su única hija se juntara con dos prejuiciosos-"

Un aguacero – no, un tifón de emociones se derramó sobre ella en ese instante. Angustia, furia, y casi una necesidad de protegerlos cayeron primero, seguidos rápidamente por fastidio y disgusto. Cada pedacito de la reserva que había captado en los minutos previos fue instantáneamente destrozado en pedazos que no encajarían juntos de nuevo.

"No lo hagas", le disparó con vehemencia, mostrando cada fragmento de la furia y la pasión hacia el hombre de pelo negro. "No te _atrevas_ a soltar otra palabra vil acerca de Pansy o de la señora Malfoy. ¡Las dos son dos buenas y amables mujeres que se preocupan por mí más que los "amigos" que supuestamente he tenido toda mi vida!"

De repente incómoda con el cabestrillo, se lo arrebató de su brazo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Hubo una pausa, que utilizó para tomar una respiración ronca mientras ahogaba las siguientes palabras: "Mi madre estaría feliz de que haya hecho esta alianza, que haya hecho mi trabajo en la reducción de la brecha entre los antiguos prejuicios. Pansy y los Malfoy son mejores personas de lo que tú y yo podemos tratar de ser. Pansy perdió a su _familia_ en la guerra y eso que eran _neutrales_, y los Malfoy se han puesto al día con todas las tonterías que la gente ha tirado sobre ellos y han sido buenos conmigo más de lo que nadie lo ha sido. Así que si quieres ver a una persona odiosa y con prejuicios, mírate en el espejo, Harry."

Parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, el volumen y lealtad que transmitían hacia los Slytherin que habían estado cuidando de ella en los últimos tres días. "No eres más que su pequeña obra de caridad. Ellos no se preocupan por ti. Sólo te están usando para verse mejor."

La morena sacudió la cabeza patéticamente. "Eres un _hipócrita_."

"¿Qué?" Harry disparó.

"¡Tú también me estás usando!" Hermione gritó, cansada de esta conversación. "Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí pidiendo perdón, Harry. Soy sólo un medio para _tus_ fines, también, así que no te sientas y lo juzgues mal, no trates de actuar como si fueras noble y el patrón de todo lo que es bueno y justo en el mundo, porque los dos sabemos que no lo eres."

"Oh, y tú eres Miss Perfecta, ¿eh?"

"Nunca he profesado ser perfecta, buena o noble, Harry."

"Tú-"

"He estado en el infierno, y estoy cansada de tus intentos de iniciar una pelea."

Harry dejó escapar un sonido de frustración desde la parte posterior de su garganta. "¡Merlín, Hermione! ¡Sólo quiero tu perdón para poder seguir adelante con mi vida lejos de ti!"

Había tantas cosas que podía aceptar de él. Había tantas veces que le había dejado herirla simplemente porque se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo, esto era el final. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Quería hablarle de Australia, sobre sus padres, sobre todo lo que había hecho y las mentiras que les había dicho a todos ellos, pero lo único que pudo decir fueron tres palabras, su voz baja y exigente...

"Largo de aquí."

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La presente historia es invención de inadaze22.

**N/A**. Este capítulo está inspirado en una maravillosa canción de Eskimo Joe nombrada "London Bombs".

**N/T**. Y aquí está el gran misterio! Hermione tenía un hijo. ¡TENÍA! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿De quién era? ¿Quién sabía acerca de él?... Señores, hagan sus apuestas ;)

Por cierto, qué atareada la vida de Hermione en el hospital, ¿verdad? Que buenos los Slytherin haciéndole compañía y cuidando de ella. Y que odioso sigue siendo Harry, ¿no? Pero… que Sly falta para ir a verla ahora que ya está consciente… pronto aparecerá. ¿Qué creéis que hará cuando descubra lo del hijo de Hermione?


	16. Capítulo 7 Parte 1 y 2

_**Capítulo Siete: Conversaciones en la azotea**_

**Parte 1: Por razones que él no comprendía**

Después de oír las tres últimas palabras ahogadas de Granger, Draco sabía que se tenía que ocultar rápidamente. Como no había tiempo para nada lujoso, se conformó con un encanto de desilusión mal ejecutado que lo mezcló en las paredes blancas mientras la puerta de la habitación 211 se abrió fuertemente. Un furioso Harry Potter salió disparado y pasó junto a él.

Estaba tan furioso que no se había dado cuenta de que las paredes exteriores de la habitación parecía un poco diferentes, y que había un par de zapatos negros caros torpemente colocados en el suelo, uno firmemente en el suelo y el otro levantado en la pared.

Por la ignorancia y la estupidez general de San Potter, Draco estaba agradecido. Por lo que dijo Potter sobre su madre y su mejor amiga, el imbécil tuvo la suerte de que no le hubiera hechizado – le tomó todo lo posible el no hacerlo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él en voz bastante alta, y menos de treinta segundos más tarde se abrió de nuevo. Una Granger cojeando con ropas de hospital (pantalones blancos y un top blanco... y unas medias naranjas horribles que su madre tejió por ella usando un hechizo) salió disparada de la habitación en la dirección opuesta, llorar de forma audible.

A pesar de todo lo que Draco había oído, a pesar de saber la verdad acerca de lo que había hecho para salvar a Pansy, aún se debatía entre hacer lo que era correcto y lo que era menos doloroso.

Correcto: _perseguirla y decirle que apreciaba cómo había defendido a su madre. Ah, y gracias por salvar Pansy._

Esa sería la mejor opción.

Sin dolor: _fingir que nada había ocurrido y que nunca había oído nada._

Esta sería la opción fácil, la elección equivocada.

Al final la elección adecuada había ganado, pero sólo por un pelo.

Maldito sea por tener una conciencia.

Después de colocar un mejor encantamiento de desilusión sobre sí mismo, que ocultaba sus zapatos, Draco siguió a la bruja, asegurándose de mantener una distancia adecuada. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy se sentía como un acosador loco. Se preguntó cuándo su vida había llegado a ese nuevo mínimo.

Era culpa de todos, concluyó.

El porqué de estar aún _en_ San Mungo era culpa de su padre.

Padre había tenido otra crisis en el medio de la noche y trató de arrojarse por un tramo de escaleras. Un elfo doméstico le había detenido levitando su cuerpo. El solo hecho le había ganado un par de días en su suite privada en San Mungo, donde se paseaba miserablemente y hablaba con Veagles cuando no estaba drogado en pociones.

Después de la crisis, se había tomado el día libre y se quedó con su madre que estaba molesta, ella tendió a su marido hasta que cayó en un sueño con problemas, al amanecer. En lugar de descansar como una persona normal, había corrido rápidamente para comprobar a Granger porque: _"Ayer fue un día largo para ella y sólo quiero ver cómo lo está llevando."_

Por qué había estado fuera de la habitación de Granger durante quince minutos mientras ella discutía con Potter fue culpa de Pansy.

_"Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad por unos días... prométeme que vas a ver cómo está."_

_"Blaise y mamá se sientan con ella todos los días."_

_"Sólo ve a ver cómo está... por favor."_

No podía negarle.

Después de ver a su peor recuerdo en primera mano, realmente no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada, en absoluto. La memoria se repitió en su mente durante tres días seguidos. Lo había enfermado violentamente en unas cuantas ocasiones, y todavía no dijo nada. Al ver a una persona tan fuerte como Pansy Parkinson, que había perdido a toda su familia, también perder su virginidad salvajemente – él gimió suavemente.

_Fue un milagro que incluso hubiera podido a actuar normal – bueno, esa no era exactamente la verdad. Había sufrido, en privado y en público. Había vacilado sobre la repisa de la cordura durante mucho tiempo después de que ella hubiera regresado de Australia. Draco recordó cuando Pansy se había roto. Recordó una Pansy altamente destructiva y hedonista, que iba de alboroto en alboroto, tratando de borrar algo de su vida. Recordó una Pansy enojada que había destruido todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con su madre. En aquel entonces, él no entendía su comportamiento, pero ahora, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella simplemente estaba transfiriendo la ira que albergaba por haber sido violada hacia su madre. Y por mucho que la simpatizaba, más que nunca, deseaba haber visto las señales antes._

Blaise las vio, pero Draco simplemente no le hizo caso.

Después de todo, ellos tenían una conexión emocional.

Bueno, él y Granger tenían una también.

Y en cuanto a ella, también, la piedra de la indiferencia en su mente había sido borrada.

No podía decir que se preocupaba por ella, no, pero él tenía un nuevo respeto y aprecio por ella.

_"Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"_ Esas palabras le habían perseguido.

Había pensado esas mismas palabras cuando huía con Snape de Hogwarts después del gran fiasco en sexto año, y la expresión de horror y espanto en el rostro de Granger era su espejo. Ella había hecho algo que él nunca había tenido el valor de hacer... ella había hecho algo sin racionalizar... y ella lo había hecho por alguien que nunca había dado una maldición sobre ella antes de ese momento.

Así que, durante los últimos tres días había estado comprobando su estado.

Por lo general, ella estaba dormida cuando él había metido la cabeza en su habitación. Draco nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo porque ella siempre se agitaba en su sueño cuando él entraba en la habitación. Era como si hubiera sabido inconscientemente que él estaba allí, mirándola. Draco no estaba seguro de cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo ese día con su padre estando en el hospital sin parecer sospechoso, pero Madre le había dado la oportunidad perfecta.

_"Draco ... Harry Potter está allí con ella y estoy preocupada. Ve a asegurarte de que está bien."_

Este hecho, obviamente, había sido un buen motivo para las preocupaciones de su madre.

Draco todavía no podía comprender como ella podía estar sola y sin amigos. Sin embargo, después de tres minutos terribles coqueteando sin sentido con la bruja en el mostrador de facturación, había llegado a creer los cuentos de su madre y su mejor amiga. Fuera de Pansy, Madre y Blaise, sólo había tres personas que la habían visitado.

Tres.

Y ninguno, lo sabía, la había visitado sólo para decir hola.

Desde el incidente en la Mansión Marquette, ha habido mucho drama y en secreto ocurriendo en el Departamento de Aurores. Fuera de los empleados del departamento, el propio Ministro, y los que eran confiado enfáticamente, nadie más sabía de las consecuencias post-incidente en el departamento. Los Aurores habían enfurecido por su castigo, o falta de eso, y las cosas habían estado tensas. Y por mucho que lo había intentado, a Draco le resultó imposible mantenerse al margen y esperar a que se reflexione sobre el tema. No cuando había implicado un flagrante intento de silenciar el asunto.

Granger _tuvo_ que ser abandonada por el más popular, aunque no altamente clasificado, Auror en el Ministerio, ¿verdad?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona en la posición de Potter, habrían sido suspendidos inmediatamente y horribles historias hubieran sido escritas sobre ellos en El Profeta, historias tan mordaces que nunca habrían podido adquirir otro puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio.

Pero no, no era un tipo corriente el que había abandonado su puesto. No, era Harry mierda Potter, el chico-maravilla, y el salvador de la clase mágica.

Y mientras que eso le había enfurecido hasta el infinito, lo que realmente hizo que el vapor le saliera de las orejas, había sido la decisión de autorizar el uso de encantos de memoria en cualquier Auror sospechoso de divulgación de información sobre el incidente, que se había presentado de repente como alto secreto, a los periodistas. En realidad había querido decir que estaban autorizados a borrar los recuerdos de todos los Aurores que habían rescatado Granger en meras sospechas y sin pruebas. Una vez que había oído hablar de eso, se había ocupado de que Blaise lograra salir con sus recuerdos. Gracias a los casi tres meses y el valor de tiempo de vacaciones que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, su mejor amigo había logrado salir, a pesar de que los otros aurores no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Pero mientras Draco seguía a la mujer que lloraba, se encontró en plena ebullición por la injusticia atroz que le habían hecho. Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente, y los efectos del abandono de Potter eran todavía visibles.

Mientras cojeaba alrededor (sin moretones) y estaba unida a un molde, así como a una cama de hospital, Potter tenía que pasar dos semanas en casa de permiso administrativo, descansar y pasar tiempo con sus amigos y su novia, sin duda. Potter dormía mientras todos en el departamento tenían que trabajar horas extras para cubrir sus errores antes de que alguien en los medios alcanzara la verdad. Habían borrado la memoria de tantos para protegerlo. Y tantas horas de los últimos seis días de la vida de Draco Malfoy se había perdido haciendo control de daños en lugar de trabajar en sus casos.

Y todo fue debido a él.

Y eso le disgustaba en extremo.

Todo olía a injusticia.

Si alguien quería saber por qué Draco Malfoy odiaba Harry Potter, los últimos seis días lo explicaban mejor de lo que las palabras jamás podrían.

Él salió con todo menos el asesinato porque era el huérfano más popular en el mundo y porque los había librado de un loco sanguinario. Bueno, ¡felicitaciones! A Draco no le importa un comino si todo lo que hizo en la escuela era para el bien o incluso si estaba predestinado a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro desde la infancia. El Señor Oscuro se había ido y todavía Potter rompía las reglas... y se suponía que los infractores debían ser castigados.

Así era como funcionaba.

Potter rara vez había sido castigado por una cosa en toda su vida, simplemente porque él era el _Niño-Que-Vivió_.

Siempre había dejado un sabor amargo en la lengua de Draco, pero por alguna razón era más amargo en estos días.

Dos semanas de licencia administrativa, que había sido atribuido a la necesidad de unas vacaciones cuando se le preguntó, y trabajo de oficina, atribuido a la carga de papeleo pesado, fueron el intento más lamentable de castigar 'El Maravilloso Idiota' que Draco había visto en su vida.

Entonces él la siguió por las escaleras a la azotea del hospital y observó mientras abría la puerta con fuerza. Él se sorprendió por su acción, pero se había deslizado por la puerta justo a tiempo.

El techo era como un jardín, lleno de flores, enredaderas, arbustos y hierbas, todo encantado para estar verde y hermoso durante todo el año, no importaba la temperatura que hubiera a fuera. Hoy, el clima era frío y el viento soplaba a través de su ropa holgada y sin misericordia. Instintivamente llevó su chaqueta más cerca de él, frío, pero ella no parecía verse afectada.

Pensó que su ira la había mantenido caliente.

Desde su puesto junto a la puerta, vio como la mujer cojeaba a pocos metros de la orilla. Ella se sentó en la hierba, gimió de dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna después de hacer algunos ajustes, apoyó la cara entre las manos y sollozó. Quería dar la vuelta y salir de allí para dejarla llorar a solas. Una mujer llorando se había convertido en una debilidad que él había adquirido con su nueva conciencia. Pero por alguna razón, no se fue. Un paso tras otro lo llevaron derecho a donde estaba, con sus llantos. Se quitó el encanto de desilusión y eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Por favor no me digas que estás perdiendo tus lágrimas en un imbécil como Potter?"

**ooo**

**Parte 2: Conspiración**

Granger pasó de estar sollozando a estar alarmada y se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos.

Los ojos lagrimosos le miraron fijamente, con gran incredulidad. Sin embargo, en lugar de la típica: _'¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?'_ levantó la cabeza al cielo y gritó: "¡Dios!" Su voz sonó, "¿No he sido castigada lo suficiente? ¿Puede alguien _porfavor_ explicarme esta conspiración contra mí?"

Confundido por su declaración, "Yo no sé quién es ese 'dios' al que estás hablando, pero te ves un poco loca por gritarle a alguien que no está aquí."

Parecía como si hubiera recorrido un largo camino y que sólo quería dormir en su propia cama por una noche. "¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Sé que esta es una situación perfecta para ti y para todos, especialmente con tu afición por patear a la gente cuando están deprimidos." Hermione miró hacia abajo. "Consigue tu dosis y segue adelante. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra todos".

Las palabras que dijo provenían de su subconsciente. "Entonces no lo hagas."

Los ojos de Granger se ensancharon casi tanto como los suyos. "¿Qué?"

Él no respondió a su pregunta de inmediato. Después de todo, necesitaba un momento para pensar en algo que decir. Rápidamente pensó en sus palabras y no se sorprendió de que ella hubiera pensado tan mal de él. Pero él _estaba_ sorprendido de que su tono mordaz le había quemado en el pecho. Draco, después de todo, no tenía que preocuparse de lo que ella pensaba de él, no le debía importar. Hermione Granger era todavía insignificante en la vida de Draco Malfoy – o al menos eso pensaba.

Aun así, casi fijó sus labios para hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente, pero se contuvo. "Tienes razón. No es que me deje pasar la oportunidad de patear a alguien cuando está deprimido," se detuvo, pensativo. "Pero, por desgracia, he crecido y satisfactoriamente _esa no era_ mi intención mientras te estaba si-" Se aclaró la garganta. Nunca iba a admitir acosador – como comportamiento. "Mientras venía hacia aquí."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Malfoy?"

Un momento incómodo pasó entre ellos. "Decir gracias, supongo... por algunas cosas... defender a mi madre, para empezar."

Sus ojos de lágrimas se abrieron. "¿Quieres decir-"

Movió la mano con desdén. "Sí, sí, lo he oído... era difícil no hacerlo, estabas prácticamente gritándole y todo el mundo sabe que las únicas habitaciones que han de Silenciar con encantos son las que están los mental-" Sus labios se cerraron de golpe. Había hablado demasiado.

Si ella se había percatado de su metedura de pata, ella no lo mencionó. "Y-yo lo olvidé," Granger se secó los ojos con rapidez con la manga de su camisa.

Se dio cuenta de que ella parecía nerviosa... bueno, al menos ya no estaba llorando.

Misión cumplida.

Espera, ¿esa era realmente su misión?

Draco se volvió para prestar especial atención a la flor rosada del hibisco, a su izquierda, mientras que ella miró las medias naranjas ridículas, sollozando y cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.

Era bastante obvio que le dolía mucho si estaba demasiado tiempo de pie y se preguntó por qué no volvía a sentarse. Probablemente porque no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda a su alrededor para dejar sus defensas suficientemente bajas como para incluso sentarse, no es que él no la entendiera.

Su conciencia le gritaba que hablara con ella, pero Draco se mantuvo firme, por el momento. No estaba en absoluto sorprendido por el alto nivel de incomodidad que les rodeaba. Todo lo relacionado con sus interacciones, desde la primera, era torpe y cada conversación que tenían por lo general terminaba con alguno de ellos huyendo.

Granger rompió el silencio con una mirada pensativa en su dirección. "¿Por qué estabas fuera de mi habitación?"

Por un segundo, él recopiló una lista de elementos de cuarenta y cuatro de todas las excusas que podría utilizar en su defensa, una pequeña mala costumbre que tenía a la que su conciencia no le gustaba especialmente. Y mientras que esa consciencia le gritaba que dijera la verdad, él deslizó su lista de mentiras, pero ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente buena para ser pronunciado. De mala gana, habló con una variación de la verdad. "Madre estaba preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir entre tú y Potter, y me envió a ver cómo estabas."

"Oh..." su voz se apagó mientras miraba a lo lejos, y jugueteaba con el último botón de su camisa.

"_Puedes_ sentarte, sabes."

Su frente se subió.

"Prefiero estar de pie."

Granger era tan terca y orgullosa… y mientras eso le era molesto, estaba extrañamente aliviado al ver parte de su brillo a través de esa bruma de depresión que parecía asfixiar su vida. Draco no ocultó su molestia. "La pierna está _claramente_ molestándote. Deja de ser tonta y testaruda, y siéntate antes de hacer un daño peor." Para probar su punto, y demostrarle que quería hacer poco o ningún daño, Draco sacó su varita de la funda en su chaqueta y conjuró una silla. Deliberadamente, él la miró y susurró: "Siéntate."

Y después de un examen visible de dicha silla de objetos oscuros o algo malicioso, que cumplió con cautela e hizo una mueca, era como si esperara que los brazos de la silla la agarraran de pronto y para mantenerla cautiva.

Por supuesto, Granger no se relajó, ni siquiera una vez se dio cuenta de que ni él ni la silla iban a por ella.

Draco pensó que parecía bastante estúpida.

"No voy a maldecirte ni nada, _puedes_ relajarte."

Murmuró. "No estoy de acuerdo, creo que sigues siendo un oportunista y esta es la oportunidad perfecta."

Por un momento, él estaba preocupado porque ella pensaba en él como una especie de monstruo desquiciado. Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que no debía importarle lo pensara Granger de él. Entonces, se sentió un poco mejor, más o menos. Sus ojos grises flotaban sobre un rosal a menos de cinco pies de la silla transfigurada y luego se derivaron hacia la mujer y la observaron mientras se masajeaba la pierna con el brazo bueno y una expresión de dolor.

"¿Cómo estás?" Estuvo fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Draco inmediatamente quiso saltar del edificio para evitar su reacción a su pregunta, pero sabía que había todo tipo de encantos que le impedían cumplir con ese deseo.

La cabeza de Granger se disparó. "Como si te importara, Malfoy."

En serio, no lo hacía... ¿no? La pregunta original fue un desliz inocente de su lengua, pero se lo preguntó, y maldita sea, quería una respuesta: "Está bien, tal vez no, pero sólo responde a la maldita pregunta."

Después de mirarlo con una extraña mirada, suspiró con cansancio: "Estoy lo más alejada de 'bien' y, para ser sincera, el hecho de que estés actuando como si _no_ fueras un idiota rematado es bastante alarmante."

Quería gritarle para hacer una declaración tan baja y ofensiva, pero las palabras se negaron a asistir. Mientras Draco _ya no era_ e mismo chico de Hogwarts, él tampoco había ganado el premio de Corazón de Bruja _al más simpático_, ni siquiera estaba en la papeleta.

En bastantes ocasiones deliberadamente hizo comentarios que cortaban las personas hasta los huesos, decía las cosas que sabía que iban a doler. Había mentido, engañado, era bastante amoral, y no le importaba nada hasta que su conciencia se le recordaba. A veces se encontró riéndose y disfrutando de las desgracias de los demás antes de que su conciencia le reprendiera. No era una buena persona, pero tampoco no era un Señor Oscuro en proceso.

Le gustaba pensar que estaba atrapado en medio de 'agradable' y 'Voldemort'.

"Lo siento por ser _decente_, Granger, nunca tendrás que preocuparse de que vuelva a suceder," fue su respuesta automática cuando tranquilamente pasó junto a ella y se sentó en la hierba a un par de metros de la orilla.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella tratara de sentarse a su lado, con gran dificultad, "Eso no es exactamente lo que quiero decir."

Él resopló, le agarró la mano y tiró de ella el resto del trayecto, pero no fue tan duro como él quería.

Granger dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y le tomó unos minutos para terminar de vacilar por el hecho de que en realidad la _ayudó_... sin ninguna razón.

"Nunca has sido bueno conmigo... no por razones honorables."

Ella tenía razón, pero él no quería nada más que cambiar el tema.

"¿Qué pasó con Potter? Entré en escena cuando empezó a hablar de Pansy y mi madre."

El encogimiento de hombros que dio significaba que no quería hablar de ello, pero le dio una respuesta vaga. "Vino para pedirme disculpas por lo que pasó en la Mansión Marquette y le dije más o menos que se largara."

Draco estaba impresionado, había esperado que Granger cediera y perdonara a Cara-rajada por sus transgresiones el momento en que entró en la habitación. Todo el mundo lo perdonaba de inmediato así que se sentía bien que su búsqueda del perdón de Granger, no se considerara y se le denegara.

No todo el mundo tiene lo que quiere, y ahora incluso el Niño-Maravilla lo sabía.

Oh, dulce venganza en su máxima expresión.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling. La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/A**. El título de la segunda parte fue inspirado por "conspiración" de Paramore.

**N/T**. Que adorable Draco preocupándose por ella por sus lágrimas… ay me muero de ternura… Y adoro la tensión que aún hay entre ellos, creo que nunca podrán dejar de tratarse estando a la defensiva los dos…


	17. Capítulo 7 Parte 3 y 4

**Capítulo Siete: Conversaciones en la azotea**

**Parte 3: La Conciencia de Draco Malfoy**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos silencios incómodos cayeron entre ellos.

"Blaise me contó lo que le pasó a tu varita. ¿Pueden arreglarlo?" dijo sólo para hacer conversación. La verdad era que aún no podía entender por qué todavía estaba allí, ya había cumplido con su deber. Ella no se estaba hechizando a causa de Potter, así que ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Compungida, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y su mano buscó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón de dónde sacó su varita rota, en tres pedazos. "No, pero no estoy dispuesta a desprenderme de ella. Me tomó tiempo encontrarla después de la batalla final."

Draco comenzó a preguntarle por qué, pero entendió la relación entre un mago y su varita. Después de que Potter lo desarmara esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy, se había sentido completamente vacío. Buscó Potter después de todo se calmara después de la batalla final y pidió al imbécil engreído su varita. Le tomó mucho tiempo entregarla.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y mientras Draco se estremecía, Hermione no parecía darse cuenta.

Pensó que era ahora o nunca. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Gracias, ya sabes, por salvar a Pansy en Australia."

Su cara se puso blanca como la ropa de hospital que llevaba. "C-cómo-ella te lo ha dicho todo, ¿verdad? Dijo que lo haría. Sólo que no pensaba que lo haría tan pronto."

"Ella me dejó usar Legilimancia en ella."

Granger miró hacia el cielo y él se quedó mirándola a ella.

"Esa noche esta fácilmente entre los cinco primeras de las "peores noches", justo en frente de la noche en el Valle de Godric con Voldemort y Nagini," dijo finalmente, con voz ronca.

Entendió todo sobre lo de "peores noches" o rankings PN como él las llamaba. "Hiciste lo que tenías-"

"No lo digas, Malfoy," le espetó débilmente, cerrando los ojos. Había una expresión de dolor en su rostro y supo que estaba reviviendo la noche de nuevo. "Pansy lo ha estado diciendo durante cinco años, pero sé que podría haberlo desmayado, hechizado, maldecido… pero... pero cuando vi lo que estaba _haciendo_ con ella, cuando oí sus gritos y súplicas de que parara..." su voz se hizo más fría, "Un _Avada Kedavra _fue relativamente menor en cuanto a lo que realmente quería hacer con él."

Él la entendió.

Granger dio un tembloroso suspiro y abrió los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas de ellos. "Ella no me culpa por ello, pero yo sí me culpé a mí misma en un principio. Pensé que podría haberlo detenido. Él vino tras de mí aquella noche y lo único que hice fue un hechizo de repulsión y uno para lanzarlo y me escondí bajo un encanto de desilusión. Me llevó quince minutos para reponerme lo suficiente como para ir tras él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Oí el grito de Pansy y me perdí. No me acuerdo de haber dicho la maldición, Pansy dijo que tampoco no recordaba escucharla. Todo lo que recuerdo es un destello de color verde que venía de mi varita y... todo se detuvo. "

Draco no podía entender por qué quería que siguiera hablando. Después de todo, no quería escucharlo. Al ver lo que pasó a través de Pansy fue suficiente... pero escuchando el lado de Granger sólo lo hacía más difícil.

Sombrío, le preguntó, "¿Qué pasó después de eso?" Ella parecía como si tuviera que sacarlo todo.

Ella lo miró como si no acabara de entender por qué las palabras eran arrojadas fuera de sus labios. "Nos quedamos allí durante unos minutos, mirándonos la una a la otra. Y entonces la razón y la lógica regresaron, allí mismo, en el callejón. No sé si era culpable por asesinar o si era culpable por haber utilizado una imperdonable, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo ".

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró a lo lejos, "Pansy salió de su trance y empezó a gritar."

Draco se encogió, palideciendo un poco.

Granger continuó, imperturbable, pero su voz estaba cargada de emociones. "Tuve que ayudarla para conseguir que se detuviera antes de que los muggles se acercaran corriendo. No hubiera sido capaz de explicar cómo había muerto, así que le arreglé la ropa, quemé su cuerpo en llamas, borré todas las pruebas de que ninguna de las dos estuvo allí, y la vestí, porque para entonces ya no respondía de nuevo. Volvimos a mi hotel y la puse en la bañera," cerró los ojos, recordando todo, "Todo lo que quería hacer era salir y reflexionar sobre las cosas sola, pero ella tuvo un ataque cuando se ajustó en el suelo junto a la bañera. Ella se aferró a mí como un animal herido por el resto de la noche. "

Mientras daba vueltas internamente de todo lo que ella le dijo, Draco se encontró mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella respiró hondo, abrió los ojos, y continuó mientras estiraba la piel de su brazo.

"Pansy se quedó conmigo en mi habitación para el resto del tiempo que estuvo en Australia y no habló ni una palabra durante los tres primeros días. Tuve que convencerla de que hablara, por su bien. Y cuando ella se derrumbó, Pansy sollozó por hora."

En realidad, él no quería hablar de las lágrimas de Pansy.

De hecho, no quería hablar de las lágrimas de nadie.

"¿Alguien se enteró?" Pidió sólo para cambiar el tema.

"No que yo sepa... Probablemente estaría en Azkaban ahora si lo supieran. La mañana siguiente encontraron su cuerpo justo donde lo dejamos, quemado más allá del reconocimiento. Le identifican por sus registros dentales esa misma semana. Resulta que era una violador en serie fugitivo de los Estados Unidos. Había violado y matado a más de una treintena de chicas sólo en Australia, no incluidas a las dos chicas que encontraron la misma noche en que lo maté. Fueron violadas y estranguladas antes de ser arrojadas en un contenedor de basura en el mismo callejón en que ocurrió el ataque."

"Merlín". Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Pansy y Granger habían tenido la suerte de escapar con vida.

"Creo que estaban contentos de verlo muerto. Después de que inicialmente anunciaron su identidad en las noticias, nunca se ha oído a hablar de él otra vez..."

Draco permaneció en silencio, sólo sorprendido por lo que habían pasado.

"A veces sueño con ello," Granger confesó casi en un susurro.

"No debes. Era un monstruo-"

"¿No crees que ya lo sé, Malfoy?" Su voz era fría. "Yo no sueño con _él_... No me importa él. Me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero se merecía lo que le pasó. Sueño con todas las diferentes maneras en que podría haberla salvado."

"Granger," él dijo, no muy seguro de por qué estaba tratando de consolarla. Quería parar allí, pero algo no se lo permitió. "Creo que necesitas tomar una página del libro de Pansy y dejarlo ir. No es tu culpa. Pansy no te culpa y te aseguro que no es así. Tú la salvaste."

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

Draco sentía como si las tuviera, pero no paró de hablar de todos modos, "Los años de ser un Gryffindor valiente te han dejado con un _complejo de héroe_ como el de tu antiguo mejor amigo, a quien no voy a nombrar porque _realmente_ quiero tirarlo por un acantilado en este momento. La cosa es que no se puedes salvar a todos, no importa cuántas líneas de vida pases, no seas tan dura contigo misma. "

Granger lo miró como si le viera por primera vez. "Me han dicho todo eso en innumerables ocasiones-"

"No soy Pansy," espetó sarcásticamente, "Me importa una mierda si eliges escucharme o no."

"Nunca me dejas terminar," gruñó en respuesta, "Estaba a punto de decir que tiene mucho sentido en la forma en que lo has puesto-"

"Siempre tiene sentido lo que digo."

"Eres imposible de hablar."

"Y sin embargo, aquí estamos."

Ella suspiró. "Y aquí estamos..." Granger se apagó mientras otra ráfaga de viento soplaba a través de ellos.

Draco no tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero tenía sentimientos variados sobre el resultado de su conversación.

Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil para él no sentir algún tipo de empatía por ella. Después de todo, ella había pasado por muchas cosas, pero él sabía que no se lo estaba diciendo todo. Sólo sabía que había más en su historia. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil para él sumergirse en su pasado, porque si ese fue el catalizador, no quería saber qué más había sucedido. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil para él averiguar por qué se puso en marcha la investigación sobre su pasado en el primer lugar.

"No tengo ni idea de por qué te dije todo eso," Granger le dijo en voz baja.

Pero mientras se sentaban entre otro silencio, hubo veintisiete cosas que la conciencia de Draco Malfoy quería decirle.

Quería decirle que a pesar de que nunca hablaba sobre eso, comprendía al menos de dónde venía. Quería decirle que a veces tenía terribles pesadillas sobre lo que pasó en la torre de Astronomía y que también buscaba redención por las cosas que había hecho en el pasado. La conciencia de Draco Malfoy quería decirle que debía dejarlo ir, que todo estaba en el pasado, hecho, y que no debía insistir en las cosas que no podía cambiar. Después de todo, darle vueltas a las cosas nunca hacía ningún bien a nadie. Su conciencia quería decirle que tenía que perdonarse a sí misma antes de encontrar cualquier tipo de redención. Quería decirle mucho más, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

**ooo ooo**

**Parte 4: Una mirada que podría acabar con guerras**

La puerta de la azotea crujió al abrirse.

Granger fue la primera en volver la cabeza. La oyó murmuró, "Mierda" y giró la cabeza para investigar.

Quizás era Potter otra vez; a la retaguardia y listo para la segunda ronda. Pero no, era la comadreja chica.

Y ya nada tuvo más sentido.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verlo, pero ni por un momento se lo mostró. La comadreja parpadeó un par de veces, con los ojos muy abiertos y aflojó la mandíbula como si estuviera siendo testigo de lo imposible. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fuera, sentados uno junto al otro, y ¿hablando sin hechizos o maldiciones?

Sí, sí lo estaban.

Más que suficiente tiempo había pasado para que pudieran superar sus diferencias y, además, él realmente no _odiaba_ a Granger.

Cuando Granger utilizó su hombro como apoyo para ayudarse a sí misma de nuevo en sus pies, debería haber estado enojado con ella y tenía todo el sentido de decirle que él no era un instrumento que podía utilizar a su voluntad. Sin embargo, mientras permanecía de pie, se encontró con que no estaba molesto. Estaba, después de todo, coja.

La tensión, una tensión increíble, cayó sobre ellos como una niebla.

Lo único que se oía era el aullido del viento que soplaba a través de la melena roja de Weasley y no hacía con la bola de estropajo de Granger. Parecía una escena de una de esas películas del oeste cursi que Blaise le enseñó unos años atrás. Todo lo que necesitaban era el tema musical horrible. Las murallas de Granger que bajó lentamente durante su conversación estaban de vuelta con venganza y más altas que nunca.

Era bastante obvio que Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger no eran fans la una de la otra. Era una pelea de gatos en proceso y Draco no sabía a quién colocar sus apuestas. La comadreja era una ex-jugadora de Quidditch con seis hermanos, tenía que ser fuerte y atlética. Pero Granger, no podía decir nada sobre ella. Después de todo, tenía un arma en su brazo y una mirada que podría acabar con guerras.

"Malfoy", fue el saludo frío de la pelirroja.

Los ojos grises se posaron en su mano izquierda antes de mudarse a su cara. Su respuesta fue impasible como siempre. "Weasley".

Recortada y sin emociones, la comadreja saludó a la morena. "Hermione."

"Ginny," ella llevaba una impresionante cara de póquer, e incluso de calma, "¿Debo deducir que Harry te ha enviado?"

La frente de Draco se retorció ante el suave, pero mordaz tono de la voz de Granger. Todavía vio las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de su conversación anterior, pero estaban bien escondidas y el brillo podía ser culpado por el viento.

"No debes asumir nada," las manos de la pelirroja desaparecieron en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros muggles.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Me gustaría volver a empezar."

La frente de Granger se levantó más rápido que la suya. Siempre había asumido que la comadreja joven y Granger eran las mejores amigas en la escuela. Ellas siempre eran vistas juntas, incluso ya en su tercer año. Rápidamente, Draco se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de los Gryffindors de que se burló despiadadamente en la escuela.

Granger la miró con dureza. "¿Perdón?"

La Weasley más joven se retorció bajo una intensa mirada de Granger. "Ahora que estás de vuelta en la ciudad, creo que tú y yo deberíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra entre nosotras."

De toda la mierda que había oído en su vida, el tratado de paz que venía de la boca de la-Weasley estaba clasificado en el número uno. Secretamente esperaba que Granger no fuera tan estúpido como para aceptar.

Y entonces ella hizo algo que hasta incluso le hizo sonreír, ella resopló, "Tiene que _haber_ una conspiración en mi contra."

Ofendida, la comadreja se burló. "¿Qué quieres decir-?"

Granger no la dejó terminar, "Me fui cinco años, Ginny, y todo el mundo parece pensar que mi cerebro se ha _evaporado_. Sé por qué estás aquí y lo que quieres, y no es mi amistad."

"Y-"

Draco se quedó allí y vio los ojos de una furiosa Hermione Granger, su cabello y su piel parecían crujir con magia pura. Por último, pensó que estaba viendo la sabe-lo-todo que recordaba...

"Ginny, no pienses por un segundo que no sé qué tipo de persona eres. Tú sabes al menos parte de la razón por la que me fuí; Me di cuenta de eso en la primera carta que me escribiste."

"Bueno-"

La cortó con una mirada. "Sin embargo, no es tan importante. La verdad es que has tenido un montón de oportunidades para expresar tus deseos de amistad con las cartas que escribiste en los últimos años, así que por favor no insultes mi inteligencia con tus mentiras flagrantes. Está aquí porque Harry te ha dicho que me negué a perdonarle y pensaste que podrías utilizar la promesa de una alianza para lograr lo que tu novio no podía. Lo conoces, y sabes que va a estar molestándome hasta que me ablande y tú estás usando la promesa de la amistad para mantenerlo lejos de mí."

Draco quería reír, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando sus palabras. Él tenía que felicitar a Granger, siempre sabía exactamente qué decir para poner a alguien en su lugar.

La comadreja se sonrojó. "Bueno…"

"Es posible que hayas obtenido mi posición en el grupo y en sus vidas, Ginny, pero _no_ eres el 'cerebro del Trío de Oro' y nunca lo vas a ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado de tratar de vivir de acuerdo con mi legado. "

Los ojos grises se abrieron y los ojos castaños se estrecharon furiosamente.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo, Ginny", ella negó con la cabeza y miró a su cabestrillo, como si se tratara de una runa difícil que había pasado horas tratando de descifrar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Granger miró a su antigua compañera de Gryffindor, "Has conseguido todo lo que querías, y tu única misión sigue siendo la misma: mantener lejos de Hermione Granger de Harry Potter. Es tuyo. Lo tienes. Yo no lo quiero y su comportamiento de últimamente me ha dicho alto y claro que él tampoco no me quiere. No tienes razón para estar celosa nunca más. ¿Por qué no puedes estar contenta con eso?"

Decir que estaba ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras no habría sido una suposición correcta, Draco estaba confundido, intrigado, asombrado – y la lista seguía y seguía hasta el infinito.

La comadreja lanzó dagas con los ojos hacia Granger. "Si eso es lo que crees de lo que se trata, te equivocas. Deberías haberte quedado donde estabas, Hermione."

"No tengo ninguna razón para ocultarme nunca más."

"¿No la tienes?"

"No, no lo tengo."

La Weasley más joven la miró por un momento, sorprendida, pero en dos segundos, recuperó la compostura. "Bueno, ahora que estás de vuelta, no voy a dejar que los lastimes de nuevo."

Por un momento, Granger parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero su rostro nunca se rompió y Draco sabía más que nunca que ella era más fuerte de lo que él esperaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla tan rota, abatida y derrotada por la vida. Pero hoy, se había enfrentado no uno, sino a dos de sus viejos amigos y los puso en su lugar efectivamente. Curiosamente, en primer lugar, estaba orgulloso de ella. En segundo lugar, estaba jodidamente confundido.

"Yo no estoy aquí para hacer daño a ninguno de ellos, una vez más. De hecho, me fui para evitar herir a ninguno de los dos, especialmente Ron. No hay un día que pase que no me arrepiento de lo que hice con él."

Draco estaba intrigado.

"Y espero que nunca olvides, porque él no lo ha hecho." Ella escupió con odio.

Granger se limitó a asentir y acunó su brazo contra su pecho. Sus rasgos se suavizaron y se veía como si estuviera luchando por salvar la cara. Su voz se rompió cuando dijo, "Creo que debes saber que dejar a Ron fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. No éramos perfectos, pero yo era feliz con él. Y creo que también debes saber que dejé Londres muy enamorada de él."

La mente de Draco estaba trabajando duro. ¿Por qué iba a dejar a alguien de quien estaba enamorada y feliz? Draco se preguntó mientras el silencio se cernía entre ellos. Y luego la verdad lo golpeó como un trozo de madera en la cara.

"Se supone que eso debe significar algo para mí?" preguntó la comadreja con suavidad.

Draco quería sacudirla, abofetearla, y obligarla a darse cuenta de lo que él se había dado cuenta. Granger se fue porque no tenía otra opción, ¡algo que la _hizo_ marcharse de repente!

"Nada, Ginny, nada de nada. Sabes, hay algo que incluso después de cinco años todavía no entiendo."

Lacónicamente, le espetó: "Y eso es..."

"¿Cuándo me convertí en enemigo número uno en tus libros?"

La comadreja apretó la mandíbula. "Cuando dejaste a mi hermano, Hermione. _Ahí_ es cuando te convertiste en enemiga. La sangre antes que el agua, Hermione, debes saber eso."

"No," ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza: "Yo he sido tu enemiga mucho antes de eso y lo sabes igual que yo." Granger se rio entre dientes, como si alguien le hubiera dicho una broma triste "Lo curioso es que Ginny, hubo un momento en que me hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigas."

"¿Y ahora?"

"¿Ahora? Me alegro de que no lo seamos."

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es parte del mundo de Rowling. La presente historia es de inadaze22.

**N/T**. Que monos estrechando lazos con la conversación… y como Draco se va dando cuenta de que realmente empieza a preocuparle de verdad lo que le pasó a Hermione. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Por qué es tan mala? ¿Qué pasó entre ellas? ¿Es solo como dice por qué abandonó a Ron, o por algo más?


	18. Capítulo 8 Parte 1

**Capítulo ocho: Todos ellos pensaron mal**

_ (2 de Diciembre)_

**Parte 1: Noches sin dormir**

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar inconsciente?" Draco preguntó al sanador mientras este miraba a su padre mientras descansaba.

El lapso entre los brotes psicóticos de su padre había ido disminuyendo rápidamente a medida que avanzaban los meses. Había tenido tres en las últimas dos semanas, y eso le inquietaba. Más que nunca había implorado a Madre entrar en razón y ponerlo en San Mungo de forma permanente en la que podría tener cuidado y seguridad ante sí mismo.

Las pociones anti-psicótico no funcionaban. Los medicamentos Muggles tampoco no funcionaban.

_Nada_ funcionaba. Sus órganos se estaban deteriorando poco a poco, y su magia se volvía más y más descontrolada. Era bastante obvio que Lucius Malfoy o iba a cometer suicidio o iba a deteriorarse frente a sus ojos.

_"Tal vez un día o dos." El sanador no parecía demasiado confiado._

_"¿Qué es, un o dos días?," espetó._

_"Draco", su madre le llamó la atención._

_El disparó una mirada hacia el pequeño sofá donde su madre estaba sentada con un estoico Blaise; estaba a punto de llorar y eso amortiguó su rabia. Aparte de los moretones en sus brazos, su ojo negro y aspecto desaliñado, ella estaba ilesa de ninguna otra forma por el último incidente con Padre. Draco despidió un fuerte suspiro, se recompuso y escuchó el parloteo del sanador sobre los efectos de la poción que le había puesto a su padre._

"Señor Malfoy." Draco se molestó con el título. "Disculpe, _Draco_, pero lo que pasa con estas pociones es..."

Esa misma noche, Madre lo había encontrado tratando de apuñalarse a sí mismo con una daga. Ella hizo desaparecer la daga con un conjuro, pero no esperaba la ira de Lucius. Salvajemente, lanzó a su esposa, gritando palabras que sonaban como un lenguaje inventado cuando él la tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearla brutalmente. Draco negó a pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubiera llegado en la habitación cuando él lo hizo.

Era un pensamiento tan doloroso como uno que lo hacía rabiar.

"Así que por eso no puedo decir si la poción dura uno o dos días." Draco no había escuchado una palabra, pero asintió con la cabeza, como si lo hubiera hecho, y el Sanador continuó. "Voy a sanar las heridas de su madre, si tiene más preguntas, no dude en preguntar." Con esto, el joven curador giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su madre.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio entre Blaise, su madre y el Sanador antes de que los dos últimos dejaran la sala juntos. Cuando la masiva puerta del dormitorio se cerró, Draco miró a su mejor amigo. Blaise, por supuesto, se relajó en el futón como si instintivamente supiera que una perorata por parte de Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de ocurrir. Había sido testigo de bastantes de ellas en el pasado para conocer los signos: las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, una típica expresión corporal Malfoy y ojos parpadeantes.

"He tenido casi que con esta tontería," Draco hacía estragos mientras irritado paseaba junto a la cama de su padre, "¿Qué tiene que hacer para que ella me escuche y lo ponga en San Mungo para siempre? ¿Tiene que ir y matarnos a todos mientras dormimos antes de que me _crea_? "

"Draco," Blaise se levantó de su asiento de repente.

"¡No! Él podría haberla matado. Podía haberla matado y ¡no habría habido nada que pudiera haber hecho con eso!"

"Draco," Blaise con cautela alcanzó algo en el bolsillo.

"¡Él tiene que ser puesto en un hospital, un lugar donde puedan cuidar de él y asegurarse de que no está tratando de colgarse a sí mismo con malditos candelabros!"

"Draco!" Blaise gritó un poco brusco.

"¿Qué?"

"La mano de tu padre se está moviendo", informó crípticamente.

¿Qué demonios? Se dio la vuelta y, efectivamente, la mano izquierda en realidad se estaba moviendo, la apertura y el cierre, cerrando y abriendo, como un reflejo. En realidad, parecía como si estuviera utilizando su mano para dramatizar el latido del corazón humano. Sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente donde descansaron sobre sus ojos cerrados. Parecía tranquilo... como si estuviera soñando.

Con una sonrisa, se volvió de nuevo a un Blaise preocupado pero estoico. "No te preocupes, todavía está dormido."

El reloj del abuelo sonó. Era más de medianoche. Toda la luz de la habitación se cayó en la oscuridad.

La batalla de la oscuridad había comenzado y se desató el infierno.

"¡_Lumos_!" Draco escuchó Blaise decir en voz alta y un poco de haz de luz brotó de la punta de su varita, pero no fue suficiente para él para ver bien, "¿Draco? Tío, estás tú-!"

Draco sintió la mano callosa en la parte posterior de su cuello sólo momentos antes. "¿Qué coñ-" el instinto le hizo girar de nuevo en la oscuridad, pero lo único que encontró fue el aire.

"¡_Nox!_"

_La mano apretó un momento y lo dejó en libertad. Se volvió de nuevo, sólo aire. Blaise estaba gritando cada hechizo de luz que sabía, con la esperanza de que uno pudiera hacer que las luces se encendieran. Un grito ahogado escapó de Draco mientras era empujado al suelo por detrás._

"Draco, ¿estás bien?"

No era como si pudiera responder.

No había tenido un momento para preparar su cuerpo para la caída, y cayó en el suelo... duro.

El dolor se apoderó de cada uno de sus sentidos. Buscó y buscó, pero no pudo encontrar su propia respiración y rodó sobre su espalda, con la esperanza de recuperar lo que había perdido. Débilmente, oyó Blaise a través del zumbido en su cabeza, pero no podía concentrarse demasiado tiempo. No, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el flujo de sangre de su cabeza y la sensación de mareo que sentía en el estómago.

"Draco, ¡respóndeme!"

Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero cuando trató de reunir la fuerza suficiente y aire para responder al casi desesperado comando de Blaise, se sentía como si estuviera tratando de inhalar de una paja fina, simplemente no había suficiente aire para entrar en los pulmones y estos quemaban terriblemente.

En el fondo de su mente, oyó un estrépito y distintas maldiciones de Blaise. "Hay como un escudo, no puedo conseguir entrar a través de él."

Draco sabía que estaba jodido.

Una suave voz habló por encima de él, críptica, tranquila y carente de toda emoción, "Los Veagles quieren tu alma, Draco... quieren tu alma y tu vida. Quieren limpiarla por ti. Dásela. No tengas miedo. Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino," y luego esa mano callosa volvió a cerrarse alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se cerraron, cortando su suministro de aire por completo, Draco, aunque se sacudió y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió impotente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y cuando Lucius Malfoy puso más fuerza en su apretón, en un intento de evitar que se alejase, en realidad temió por su vida.

"Padre, por favor..." él pidió con voz áspera mientras sus ojos ardían.

En un último esfuerzo, envolvió sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de su padre, tratando desesperadamente de apalancar sus manos de la garganta.

Estas sólo se apretaron más.

"Shh... déjate ir... acéptalo. Yo lo he hecho."

Era una pelea que estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

Snape le dijo una vez que él no tenía miedo de la muerte, que era la apuesta que uno ponía con el fin de jugar el juego de la vida. Sí, bueno, eso era una completa basura. Snape siempre fue demasiado misterioso y filosófico para su propio bien.

Draco no quería morir. No así. No esa noche.

Las manos de Lucius apretaron la garganta de su hijo aún con más fuerza, se sentía como si estuviera aplastando la tráquea en su férreo agarre. La mente de Draco gritaba de dolor, su cabeza palpitaba por la falta de oxígeno, y sentía que su corazón se ralentizaba. Debilitándose cada vez más cada segundo, Draco sintió que sus piernas poco a poco dejaban de sacudirse salvajemente, simplemente hacían espasmos esporádicamente mientras sus ojos giraban alrededor, fuera de foco.

Su mente le gritaba que siguiera luchando, pero él no podía.

"Shh, todo va a estar bien, ya verás... Te estoy salvando, hijo, te estoy salvando..."

Draco cerró los ojos, ya había dejado de dar patadas y de luchar, y su boca estaba abierta parcialmente como si aún tratara de tomar aire.

_"Finite!"_

Nada pasó.

"En toda tu vida nunca has sabido lo que es realmente ser libre… aquí está tu oportunidad. Los veagles te quieren. Quieren tu sangre pura," y él olió la piel de su cuello. Era como si pudiera oler la sangre que bombeaba lentamente a través de las arterias de su hijo.

Draco lanzó un gruñido interno.

"Shh, no luches contra ellos, hijo. Vas a ser como nosotros, Draco."

"Finite Incantatem!"

Y las luces volvieron a encenderse, la puerta se abrió. Él débilmente oyó el grito aterrorizado de su madre.

_"Stupefy!"_

El cuerpo de Lucius se desplomó sin contemplaciones al lado de su hijo.

Sí, la presión de sus manos se había ido, pero Draco se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una especie sueño, ni aquí ni allá. Escuchaba muchas cosas, pero no sentía nada, y lo único que podía pensar era en que si ser casi estrangulado por su padre desquiciado por segunda vez en tres años era realmente lo que su vida se trataba.

"No te quedes ahí, sanador tonto, ¡consigue un poco de ayuda! Envía un Patronus, ¡haz algo!"

Oyó un portazo.

Débilmente, oyó decir a su madre entre lágrimas estranguladas, "Oh Merlín, Blaise, ¿respira?"

"Apenas. Mira, voy a hacer algo que aprendí hace tiempo... voy a echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y necesito que le pellizques la nariz y le respires en la boca, ¿puedes hacer eso?"

No había duda sobre el miedo y la preocupación en su voz. "Sí..."

Su pecho ardía mientras inhalaba fuertemente.

Merlín, ¡dolía! Le dolía la cabeza miserablemente, le dolía el cuerpo y el cuello dolía como si fuera el infierno. Con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, tosió durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que recuperó el aliento, e incluso entonces él abrió la boca como un loco. Era como si su cuerpo no pudiera capturar suficiente aire para sostenerlo. Sus emociones se volvieron salvajes, estaba feliz de volver a respirar, pero estaba furioso de haberse visto puesto en esa situación. Draco escuchó a su madre llorando horriblemente y eso fue el agua que empapó las llamas de su ira.

Draco comenzó a moverse, pero sintió la mano de Blaise en su hombro, lo que le obligó a permanecer estirado mientras murmuraba: "No lo hagas."

Pero abrió los ojos lentamente y se establecieron en su madre.

Se veía muy agitada y más desaliñada que antes.

"Madre", susurró, incapaz de encontrar su voz.

El cuerpo de Narcissa se sacudió mientras lloraba lágrimas miserables, no sólo para su hijo y esposo, pero por sí misma y las opciones que habían sido obligados a realizar a lo largo del camino, decisiones que borraría en un instante si podría si eso significaba conseguir a su familia de vuelta.

Después de que los sanadores se llevaran a su padre a San Mungo para una semana en su habitación privada donde estaría bajo vigilancia, su madre le rogó que se quedara en la mansión, pero no pudo. En cambio, se las arregló para que se quedara en casa de un amiga y les pagó a las dos un spa por el fin de semana. No había nada como un fin de semana con los amigos para dejar de pensar en la realidad.

Blaise se ofreció a quedarse en su casa, pero Draco se negó. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero todo lo que realmente quería era una noche, una noche bajo sus propias sábanas, en su propia cama, en su habitación, en su propia casa donde pudiera reflexionar sobre la noche y dormir en paz. Por supuesto, cuando se estableció bajo las mantas, empezó a dar vueltas, sin poder dormir. Pero las noches sin dormir no eran nuevas para Draco Malfoy.

Después de la guerra, incluso con una fuerte dosis de poción para dormir sin sueños, solía despertar gritando y temblando en un sudor frío, y sus pesadillas le solían poner enfermo. Toda la muerte, la miseria, la tortura, la amenaza constante de ser comido por Nagini, el Señor Oscuro, y la culpa que sentía por las cosas que había hecho para salvar a su familia, ninguna cantidad de poción podría impedirle volver a vivir todo cuando cerraba los ojos.

Su primera solución después de la batalla final había sido la de no dormir en absoluto. Draco había pasado meses recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión toda la noche hasta que se desplomaba en alguna parte. La elfos domésticos lo llevaban de vuelta a la cama donde podía dormir una hora antes de despertarse en un sudor frío y caminar nerviosamente por la mansión de nuevo. Había sido un círculo vicioso que había durado más de nueve meses antes de que Madre interviniera con todo tipo de pociones que le ayudaron a dormir toda la noche.

Pero había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para sentir que tomar pociones cada noche era un hábito adictivo y frenó antes de que se convirtiera en un problema. Las pesadillas no habían disminuido, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, pero estaba acostumbrado a ellas. No tenía otra opción.

Un día pasarían y él podría dormir tranquilo.

Con un bufido, Draco rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo, tocándose el cuello dolorido.

Había pensado mal.

* * *

**Disclaimer**. Todo lo reconocible es de J. . La historia es de inadaze22.

**N/T**. Perdón por la frecuencia en que estoy actualizando ahora pero realmente no tengo tiempo de más. Un poco loco Lucius ¿verdad? A mí me daría bastante miedo vivir en el mismo techo que alguien como él…


End file.
